


LoVe Languages

by LoVeokayfine



Series: LoVe Languages Series [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 62,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeokayfine/pseuds/LoVeokayfine
Summary: Season three, mild AU after LoVe gets and stays together after high school graduation. They do not break up in college. I took some liberties time-wise. It is fluffy and smutty with some angst just to keep it as close to the show as possible. Some characters might be slightly out of character.This work is un-beta'd.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: LoVe Languages Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066259
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter One; LoVe Languages

**RATING:** R/NC-17/E for language and sex.

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters are not owned by me.

**NOTES:** Italics are flashbacks, letters, notes and/or internal monologues.

**SETTING:** Season three, mild AU after LoVe gets and stays together after high school graduation. I took some liberties time-wise.

Love Languages

**CHAPTER ONE; LOVE LANGUAGES**

It all started when she realised that she could not say ‘I love you’ back to him, so here she was trying to prove to him that she did love his big, stupid, beautiful face. She may not say it… or show it… or acknowledge it in any way, but she did feel it and one way or another he was going to understand that.

_ Fuck me. _

Veronica Mars was standing stiffly, riding the elevator to her boyfriend’s room as she thought about her relationship with him, her supremely fucked up relationship with him. She knew that their relationship was at a crossroads and she wanted it to go a certain way, so she decided to force it in the direction that she wanted it to go, as she was wont to do. She was somewhat of a bulldozer. 

With what she was sure was going to be the first of many sighs today, she thought about how fucked up she and Logan were right now. Honestly, they were probably this close to breaking up as of right now. After Mercer and Moe, the Mexico fire thing, her trust issues combined with everything else, things were tumultuous at best.

She wanted them to stay together so badly, even if she did not admit it to herself, but she was starting to feel like that them staying together was becoming more and more unlikely. Knowing that she needed to step up for them, she told herself to buck up and deal with their issues, her issues. She was just unsure if she was actually able to accomplish any of that. Knowing that she had to try because she would be devastated if they broke up, Veronica straightened her spine and smoothed out her facial expressions.

_ Logan spent the entire summer making me feel special, loved, and it absolutely scared the shit out of me. He has been through more in his eighteen years than most people go through in their entire lives. Just like me, but the difference between the two of us is that Logan still manages to care with his entire heart. I distance others, keep them at arm's length to protect myself, but Logan lets you in. He loves you in every way possible. _

_ When was the last time anyone told him they loved him and actually meant it? Except for Dick’s drunken ramblings, I am willing to bet it’s been quite some time. He has no family except for the small collection of friends that he is cobbling together for himself. Nobody to love him like he deserves.  _

_ Maybe I can be that person for him. I hope that I can, anyway.  _

She sighed and exited the elevator, walking towards his room with trepidation.

_ Doing this would be a good first step, Veronica. _

She stood looking at the door like it was going to attack her before she took the key card that she had used all of two times out of her wallet. 

_ I’m being ridiculous, this isn’t that big of a deal.  _ She scoffed at herself.  _ Right, whatever you tell yourself, Mars.  _

Taking a deep breath, she used her key card on the door of Logan Echolls’ suite, putting part one of her master plan into motion. 

It felt odd and awkward being put into action, especially by someone as emotionally unavailable as Veronica knew that she was, but she told herself to deal with it. Shaking off her squishy emotions, she braced herself for entry into the suite, wondering if it was a bad thing that the fact of doing something nice for her boyfriend automatically made her nervous and almost sick feeling.

_ Probably.  _

She hovered inside the doorway for a bit, contemplating calling this entire thing off before visibly bucking up and forcing herself to go through with the plan. Squaring her shoulders, Veronica powered through and took another step, taking care to be quiet so as to not wake up her probably slumbering boyfriend. Taking the first step on the road to improving things was difficult for her, but she managed.

Okay, so she was emotionally stunted. Who would not be? Things in her life had not exactly been peaches and cream and happy dreams of late. 

_ But, _ She admitted to herself.  _ the parts that are right now have been mostly due to Logan and just a handful of other people. And I treat all of them so much better that I treat my own boyfriend. Fuck, I’m the worst. He deserves to be treated like them, right? Right. The boy is good to you, Veronica. _

She stood just inside the door and hesitated once more. This entire thing seemed weird and cheesy now that the time to actually do it had arrived. The plan felt so unnatural in the cold light of day. Veronica shook her head and forced herself to go further beyond the entryway.

_ You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. _

Hopefully, repetition would make it true. But, more important than her being able to do this was the fact that she needed to do this. Not only for Logan, but for herself as well, for their relationship. She was nervous and slightly shaky, both of which were annoying her to no end, but she pushed through her feelings. Nerves were never something to stop a Mars and this was far too important to make an exception for.

Today she was going to show that boy how much she cared about him and that no matter what she was here, she was in this one hundred percent. Veronica planned an entire weekend to do it and she was not going to let something like her stupid feelings get in the way like they had so often before, so she steeled her nerves and made her way to the master bedroom that her boyfriend currently dozed in.

She had finally decided to do something about the rocky state of her relationship with Logan when she woke up for the second night in a cold sweat. Her nightmares were usually variations on her own traumatic experiences, but this time it was about losing Logan. This one was about losing him in an entirely new way, different from the usual. That is when she decided that her relationship with him meant more than what she was giving it, so she formulated a plan and went to work; because one way or another they were going to work this out.

Veronica Mars was never one to get ‘soft and squishy’ and she was never what you would call in touch with her feelings, but even she could tell that Logan needed this, that their relationship needed this. Not to mention that he deserved this, wanted this and did shit like this for her when he thought that she would think it was sweet and not make fun of him for it being cloying and stupid. 

_ Jesus, I am fucked up.  _

She berated herself and barely resisted the urge to bang her head against the hideous painting hanging on the wall. She was so screwed.

This weekend was about Veronica learning to show her trust in Logan, them dealing with their issues and learning to grow together as a couple. This needed to work. Lord, did they need this to work because whether she admitted it or not, she needed him. 

Veronica pinched the bridge of her nose and tried, once more in vain, to calm down. With her nerves becoming more frayed and her shoulders slumping more by the second, she thought about all of the things that this trip needed to say to Logan. It needed to say how amazing he was to her, how much she was sorry for, that she was going to do better, that she could be a good girlfriend, that she could love him like he deserved. 

She was also finally going to tell him those all-important three words. The words that he was waiting to hear from her, from anyone really, and desperately trying to hide just how much he wanted them from her especially. This weekend Veronica was going to show him how much she loved him, tell him how much she loved him, no matter what. She made a promise to herself and she was not going to break it.

_ I can do this.  _ She repeated once more to herself. _ I need to do this. _

She hovered outside of his door and thought back to the first and only times that she said the words ‘I love you’ to him and audibly sighed, shaking her head. She was so not good at this kind of stuff.

_ Veronica was drooped on the couch watching the news, angry at the crappy AC, angry at Neptune, angry at the PCHers for shooting the back window out of Logan’s car, angry at Logan and his lackeys for burning down the pool, angry at every stupid, fucking thing in this god-forsaken town. They were all playing a part in her scowl.  _

_ Veronica was taken from her internal brooding from Logan’s ever-chipper voice. A voice that she usually loved, a voice that usually made her happy right along with him, but was annoying the shit out of her right now because she was in such a foul mood. _

_ ‘How the hell can he be so happy right now?’ She asked herself silently. _

_ “Honey, I’m home.” He sing-songed, back from picking up ice cream she did not know he had left to get. His perkiness and thoughtful gesture only succeeding in angering her more. _

_“So, Pan High sucks, huh?” She questioned with sarcastic cheer. “What the hell is wrong with you? Somebody, somebody like you, is going to get hurt, Logan. Again.” Veronica started angrily pacing around the room and waving her hands about, her anger becoming more and more unmanageable. “What the fuck were you idiots thinking? This is just going to drive the PCHers over the edge and somebody is going to wind up dead.” Veronica said, now yelling at him with_ _full volume._

_ “Glad to know whose side you’re on.” Logan volleyed back bitterly, his entire demeanor changing instantaneously. Nobody did psychotic jackass on a dime better than Logan Echolls. “Somebody already did get killed, remember? And everybody thinks that I did it.” _

_ She clenched her jaw and lowered her voice, making him cringe internally. Her low angry voice was so much worse than her loud angry voice. He hated to make her angry, not that he ever showed just how much. _

_ “This is not about sides, Logan. I know that you didn’t kill Felix.” She stepped closer to him, stopping her pacing. “This is about stopping the entire fucked up situation before it gets more out of hand then it already is.” She explained through gritted teeth. “This is about me not wanting to lose another person that I care about. This is about you not coming to me, talking to me. We’re supposed to be a team, you asshole.”  _

_ She poked him roughly in the chest. “I love you, you idiot, and I do not want to lose you, in any way, to this dumb fucking war.” She shouted at him, getting more worked up once again. Close to crying, she masked her pain with anger, one of their many shared defense mechanisms. The two of them had it down to an art.  _

_ ‘We should write a fucking book.’ She thought bitterly as she distanced them physically, making it easier to maintain her anger and separate her soft feelings, shoving them down as far as they would go.  _

_ “What, no snappy comeback, ‘Firestarter’?” She huffed and crossed her arms, pissed off at his silence. Pissed off at their constant unfair situations. Pissed off at his stupid, handsome face. “And you’re usually so good at them.” _

_ Logan just stood there stiffly and quietly while she continued to glare at him before he broke out into a grin and ran over to her, putting his hands on her waist and spinning her around while he laughed, feeling lighter than he had in a long time, even though she was still clearly still pissed at him. _

_ “What the hell are you doing, Logan? Put me down.” Veronica demanded, her hands still on his shoulders and back, hating that she could not help but love the feel of his strong, corded muscles through his shirt and confused by his sudden change in mood and his rare thousand-watt smile. He only broke that out when he was truly happy. Which was sadly not very often. _

_ ‘So why the hell is he breaking it out now?’ She thought confusedly. ‘I’m fucking yelling at him.’ _

_ “You said it.” He whisper-chuckled by way of explanation, his arms still around her and their foreheads touching, before he whispered again and kissed her. “You said it.” _

_ Still confused, Veronica kissed him back, never able to deny the physical bond between them. She was still angry, but she was also loving the way his hands felt in her hair, the way his mouth moved with hers. When they finally pulled back from each other, she just stared at him in shock.  _

_ “I said what?” She asked quietly, still confused. _

_ Her look still mirroring the one she sported outside of The Camelot, she asked again, continuing to match his whisper volume. “I said what, Logan?” _

_ Laughing again he kissed her, pouring everything he had into it. “You told me that you loved me.” After another kiss, he spoke again. “For the first time.” _

_ ‘Oops.’ She thought. _

_ Some of Veronica’s anger dissipated when she realized what he was talking about. She could not believe that she had let that slip. She looked him in the eyes before kissing him, not willing to backtrack her feelings this time. Not even sure that she would be able to this time. He was just so damn happy.  _

_ “Of course, I love you, Logan. I wouldn’t be so mad if I didn’t. I don’t want to lose you, you asshole.” She told him sternly before kissing him again, both of them deciding to continue this discussion at a later date when the mood was less likely to be ruined. _

That time never seemed to come and eight days later they broke up _. _

Veronica shook herself from the memories and resisted the urge to cringe. They seemed to be in this seemingly perpetual break-up, make-up cycle without actually fixing their problems each time that they started anew. Using physical intimacy as a band-aid was not working and they needed to try something else, something radical for them; actual communication.

Communication was so not their strong suit. In fact, communication had always been their kryptonite, but maybe this weekend could help them combat their multitude of issues. Neither of them seemed to have any idea how to deal with all of the shit that life kept throwing at them, but at least Logan still knew how to express love. She knew that he was having problems with how little she expressed her emotions, especially her affection. No matter how much he denied it, even to himself; she knew that it bothered him.

_ And why wouldn’t it? He’s never gotten unconditional love, especially from me.  _ She berated herself again, knowing full well that it would not help the situation to keep picking away at her self esteem.

Those three all-important words. The words that her boyfriend deserved to hear, wanted to hear, needed to hear. The words that she had been true since junior year, the words that she choked on every single time, but words that she knew were true nonetheless.

_ So, why the hell am I so nervous? It’s just a weekend away from this hellscape. No biggie…  _

Veronica sighed aloud, still staring at his door, not feeling any better.

_ Sure, whatever you tell yourself, Veronica. _

She quietly opened the bedroom door all of the way and gave a small smile when she saw his sleep mussed form. She hated to wake him up, ever, but she knew that she had to if they wanted to stay on schedule. She looked at him lovingly, knowing that in sleep was the only time that he ever looked peaceful and she hated to rid him of any peace. 

She told herself that it was for the greater good and woke him up with a quick kiss and a ruffling of his bed head like she always did when she absolutely had to wake him up. Veronica could not resist waking him up like that. His messed up hair and sleepy eyes were just too damn cute. 

“Wake up ‘Sleeping Beauty’, we’ve got things to do today.” She sing-songed, practically bouncing to his closet to pick out his clothes for the next few days, masking her nervousness with well-placed chipperness. Not that both feelings were unsuspicious, one was just slightly less so.

She took out some casual clothes for him to wear today, including her favorite jeans of his, with an appreciative grin. 

_ Oh, he does look good in these jeans. Yummy. _

She then started packing for the rest of the trip, picking out any clothes that she especially enjoyed on him and a couple of nice, surely horrendously expensive, suits for him to wear to the fancier dinners. Knowing that they would have to be ironed when they got there, she just stuffed them into the duffle haphazardly, knowing full well that Logan would have a conniption fit if he knew what she was doing to his precious clothes. Too bad he was preoccupied staring at certain body parts of hers; not that she did not love every second of it.

Logan sat up shirtless, much to her well-hidden delight, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while he watched her with tired confusion. He took a moment to admire the sensuous curves of his girlfriend’s legs and ass as she bent over, looking through his clothes, not missing the fact that she was doing the same to his chest. He took the entire time that she was packing to appreciate her form, which was doing absolutely nothing to minimize his morning erection, before he registered everything that she was doing, her strange behavior and peppiness finally becoming apparent to him.

_ What the hell is she doing in my closet?  _ He smirked.  _ I’d make a coming out of the closet joke if I didn’t think she’d hit me for it. _

He smiled at the thought. He adored the hell out of her feistiness. She was just so damn adorable. 

_ And she used her key card, she almost never uses her key card. What the hell is this? _

He straightened, thinking about that. She was acting odd. Hiding it well, as always, but something about her demeanor was still very much… off.

She turned around and smiled at him, almost finished with her task.

_ Okay, this is officially abnormal behavior, she is wa-ay too peppy. _

Confused and still sleep-addled, he just flopped back onto the bed, thinking and continuing to look at her, enjoying the way her toned legs looked in her jean skirt and calf-high, black suede boots. Noticing his blatant ogling, Veronica shook her ass a little as she bent down at the waist for no reason and smiled. She did love how enraptured he always seemed to be by her. He always looked at her like she was the most amazing, or sometimes the most frustrating, girl in the entire world.

_ Damn, that girl is hot! _

Logan shook himself from the vivid image of him undressing her with his teeth and spoke. “As much as I would love to do… whatever with you, I still have my ever-important, second to last Thursday before finals to complete today. Gotta keep this collegiate mind sharp, Bobcat.” He griped from the bed, going for casual, but knowing that she was not cool with him skipping, not really.

She made a conscious effort to not stare at his abs and knowing exactly why he was using the tone that he was, Veronica continued thoughtfully and avoided the cheeky snark that she was so fond of using to diffuse, even though it often had the opposite effect in feeling laden conversations. “Actually, I got you out of all of your classes for today and tomorrow…” She paused for dramatic effect. “with no make-up work. I have a four-day long surprise for you, so hop hop hop, quick like a bunny. We have got things to do and a schedule to keep.” She clapped her hands in an effort to make him move.

_ Wait, what? _

Logan did a double-take. This entire thing that his girlfriend was acting out was weird and off-kilter. Taking a moment to fully digest what she was saying before he spoke, he focused on the how of what she was telling him, not the what or the why. Those were both too difficult to comprehend at the moment. Especially before the sun was even up.

“All of my professors hate my offspring of a murderer, serial ditcher guts. How ever did you get me out of my classes, Sugarpuss? Very important classes, I might add.” He swung his legs out of bed and asked with real wonder disguised as mock wonder. 

Logan was sarcastic like he almost always was, but he was still in awe of her abilities even after how many times he had seen her use them. “Teach me, Obi Mars Kenobi, show me the ways of the PI Jedi master.” He mime-bowed to her.

Veronica made an effort to ignore the casual way that he mentioned his father and instead just made a tsk noise with her tongue and sashayed, much to his pleasure, out of his room and to the kitchen, shouting at him from the main room to get ready. Logan watched as she left, resisting the urge to take her to bed and screw her fucking brains out. They had not had sex in a while and it was starting to affect his already one track mind. 

While her boyfriend tried to will his erection down, she collected anything else that she thought he might need for the next four days and before making her way downstairs. 

“Meet me outside when you’re done getting ready.” She yelled at him, ready to go except for one last thing that she had to pick up.

Logan saluted at her before she left his suite and he looked at the outfit that she picked out for him, still wondering what was going on. 

_ Why the hell is she dressing me? I’m not a goddamn toddler, Veronica. I can dress myself, thank you very much. _

He rolled his eyes at her controlling nature, but had to admit that it was normal; jeans, T-shirt, overshirt, converse and his favorite jacket. It was something that he would pick out for himself, not that he had that many clothes after his house burned down, so he pretty much wore everything that he owned. All twelve outfits of them, anyway. It did not, however, offer any clues about what his tiny girlfriend was up to and he knew. Veronica never did anything like this and it was somewhat troubling. This entire thing was baffling him and he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Knowing that he was going to go along with whatever she planned anyways, he got up to go shower and get ready for his mystery long weekend, ignoring the little voice that was playing on a loop in his head, calling him whipped. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Dick Casablancas Jr. Logan shrugged it off, not being that guy anymore.

_ Better whipped than with VD or the clap, Dick. _

Leaving the suite, she took the time to lean against the wall and relax. This was difficult for her. Hating just how difficult it was, she pulled herself off of the wall with a grimace.

_ Why the hell is this so hard? _

Shaking her head, she made her way to the elevators and tried to convince herself that this weekend was going to go well. Veronica really needed this to work. Their relationship really needed this to work. She really did not want to think about what would happen if this did not work. She was unsure if Logan could keep going like they were.

Her and Logan’s relationship was still somewhat on the rocks after the Mercer/Moe ordeal. They had not yet gotten back to the relatively carefree place that they were basking in during the summer, knowing that the feeling was probably fleeting. Their relationship was still somewhat tense and stressful and sometimes awkward, all things that the two of them needed far less of in their lives.

Moe, Mercer and the Hearst campus rapes were all still elephants in the room for Logan and Veronica. They did not talk about them at all. Rather, she refused to talk about them no matter how much her boyfriend pleaded and made his case for it. Veronica steadfastly refused to communicate with him about anything difficult. She needed them to move on and grow up, get past the shit that the case brought up. The dangerous cases that she always seemed to find herself in, their lack of communication, her lack of affection, her trust issues, and his partying all needed to be addressed this weekend. 

Watching the elevator number get closer to the lobby, her thoughts drifted to the sheer amount that she needed this to work. No matter how much Veronica denied it, even to herself, she needed Logan in her life. Her thoughts and hoping were interrupted by the ding and subsequent opening of the elevator doors. With her head held high and oozing confidence that she did not believe, Veronica walked through the lobby toward the door.

_ Here’s hoping this works.  _ She prayed as she walked through the lobby. 

Veronica exited The Neptune Grand while Logan got ready inside and drove to pick up the picnic basket that Mrs. Navarro made for them, pleased that she was able to get Logan’s old housekeeper to agree to make them lunch. Veronica knew how much he had missed Mrs. Navarro and her cooking and Veronica was glad she did not have to do any actual cooking.

_ Good, we’re ready for phase one. The operation is a go. _

With the basket, she now had everything prepared for day one of their weekend together. 

After leaving a message for her dad saying that she and Logan were about to head out, Veronica put the cooler in the borrowed car that they would be using for the next few days, drove back to The Grande and waited almost, but not quite, patiently for Logan to come out. 

After about ten minutes it paid off. Seeing a freshly showered, curious and slightly annoyed Logan by the door, she smiled. Veronica was pleased that he was dressed in the clothes that she had put out for him, she would not put it past him to not wear the clothes that she did put out on purpose, just to be contrary. Veronica watched him hanging by the door and looking around the parking lot for her or one of their cars, his phone in hand, while she enjoyed the practically patented, signature ‘Logan lean’. 

_ Oh. He is pretty, isn’t he?  _

Seeing that he was not finding her, not that she expected he would, she called him. He looked around for her again before flipping open the phone. 

She spoke before he had the chance to. “Hot girlfriends anonymous, how may I direct your call?” Veronica quipped into the phone with her best ‘come hither’ voice.

He tried to reign in his arousal at her breathy voice. Starting this mystery trip with a hard-on was probably not the best of ideas, but Veronica was pleased that even her voice had such an effect on someone like him, if annoyed that he would still treat her like glass from time to time, scared to hurt her. Or maybe he was just being respectful? Logan Echolls; a study in contrasts. Sex god ‘rough and dominant’ versus slow and attentive, careful to her desires and limits, he somehow managed both every time.

Veronica was broken from her thoughts with his equally sensual tone. “Hi, yes, I seem to have a hot girlfriend problem. You see, Pint Size” She scoffed at the nickname. “told me we were having this long weekend together but failed to mention if I would need anything other than the jeans she thinks my ass looks great in or what car she arrived in. Could you possibly help me with that?” Logan asked in an overly innocent, sweet voice. She could practically feel him batting his eyelashes, the jerk.

_ Damn it, he does know that I check him out when he wears those jeans. Just what the boy needs, a bigger goddamn ego. Dickwad.  _

She noticed his odd posturing and the tightness in his jeans with a satisfied smile.

_ And yet he is reduced to hiding his bulge in public because of my voice. Hmm. _

Choosing to ignore his baiting, she continued in her breathy voice. “Wow sir, your girlfriend sounds like quite the keeper. She probably already packed a bag for you and is waiting for you in the overly expensive, silver SUV with the Nevada plates and tinted windows. Of course, maybe you would have known that she packed a bag for you if you weren’t hyper-focused on the way her legs looked in a miniskirt while she was packing it for you.” She explained, matching his innocent tone with one of her own.

Logan looked through the lines of cars, smiling and giving a small wave when he saw her in the car that she described. Shrugging unapologetically in response to her comment, he knew that she understood that the ogling was all a part of the Logan Echolls package. He also knew that she gave as good as she got while enjoying every second of his eyes adoring her. 

Exiting the hotel doorway and walking towards the car, he smiled lazily. “Looks like you’re right, I can see her now.”

“Oh really? How does she look?” Veronica questioned.

“Like she’s checking me out.” He said with total confidence. “Oglers date other oglers, ya know. That’s just science.” 

She rolled her eyes at him and made sure that he saw it, playfully annoyed that he was always so sure of himself, even if what he was saying was almost always true. Logan opened the driver’s side door and smiled the small, tender smile that he reserved for her, the one that made her heart flutter obnoxiously. 

“She looks beautiful. She always looks beautiful.” He said as he hung up and leaned down for a kiss, thrilled when she deepened it. He walked towards his side with an unusually peppy step, seeing his girlfriend was always worth the games she played.

With an emotional smile that she quickly hid, she noticed the contentment and pep as he crossed in front of the car.

_ Happy looks good on him. _

The thought came to her without warning and her breath hitched at the implications of it. She steadied her breathing as she took in exactly what it meant. The random, unwelcome thought meant that he was not as content as he wanted the world to think that he was. On some level Veronica understood that, she was still dealing with all of the shit that went down as well, but she also thought that she was making more headway than her boyfriend was. She felt like she was doing so much better than she was even a few months ago, but she could not even remember the last time that she saw him freely happy like he was now and that deeply saddened her.

_ He deserves unbridled joy. _

“Where to Miss Mars?” He asked when he was buckled into the passenger’s side.

She schooled her expressive emotions and smiled back at him. “Ah ah ah.” Veronica scolded as she pulled out, making her way to the freeway. “Unlike some of us, namely me, you enjoy surprises and you are going to get your money’s worth.” She winked at his pouty face. “Oh, that reminds me.” She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out Logan’s black AmEx card. “I had to borrow this. I didn’t buy anything though, so don’t worry, I’m not cleaning out your trust fund.”

Logan just waved it off nonchalantly, completely unconcerned. It was just money. “Buy whatever you want, I know that you’re not in it for the money.” Not that he would really care if she did use it to buy something. Honestly, the opposite was probably true. 

She was a complete pill about accepting his money and the things it buys, but that was far better than the alternative. He was playing it cool, but Veronica knew that her lack of interest in Aaron, Aaron’s fame or Aaron’s fortune meant a lot to Logan, which made her smile faintly to herself. She could be a good girlfriend sometimes.

“Nope.” She agreed as she beamed at him, checking him out subtly, knowing that if she did anything more overt she would be mercilessly taunted. “Just your pretty face.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “How the hell did you get my pin number?” He murmured, mostly to himself.

Veronica looked at him and sighed with pity. “When will you learn to stop underestimating me? It’s kinda sad really.” She said in her overly dramatic, faux-sad voice like she was disappointed in him.

Logan just rolled his eyes again in response before turning on the radio for background music and setting in for the car ride of indeterminate length and destination.

_ What are you up to, Veronica? _

“What are we doing, Veronica? This doesn’t seem like you.” He finally asked, feeling like this conversation could only end badly and yet, he had to ask. 

Veronica visibly bristled. “And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” She questioned, fully understanding that her behavior was out of left field, but that did not stop the sharp pain from behind her breast bone when he mentioned so-o casually how terrible she was at all of this. She was trying though. Did that not count for anything?

Logan felt the urge to face palm.  _ Rouh roh. Wrong thing to say, you idiot. _

“It’s not anything bad, Veronica.” He told her, quickly trying to backtrack and not upset her further. “It’s just that you’ve never done anything like this before, I guess I’m wondering; why now? This seems almost… romantic?”

He could see her force herself to relax, even though she was still pissed at him. “I can be romantic, Logan.”

“Umm… can you?” He asked non voluntarily and immediately tried to backtrack once more. He could see Veronica narrow her eyes and clench her hands on the steering wheel. 

_ Mouth, insert foot. _

“New topic, Logan.” She gritted out.

_ She’s giving me an out? _

“Okay. New topic.” Logan was surprised, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he changed the topic, even knowing that he would be unlikely to get answers if he conceded now.

“So how ‘bout them Padres?” She chuckled with him and untensed some in her seat. This made him relax as well and soon the car was calmer and they avoided any further landmines, sailing down the I-5.

About three hours into the drive, a smirking Veronica handed Logan a blindfold. They were close enough that she thought her boyfriend might be able to recognise their destination and because she wanted every element to be a complete surprise until the last possible second, she made sure to bring along a blindfold to stop him from finding out anything prematurely.

“Kinky, Sugarpuss. How come I didn’t know you were into blindfolds?” Logan asked, waggling his eyebrows and grinning at her suggestively.

_ Hmm, naked Veronica in a blindfold. Hot _ .  _ Although I do love watching her eyes go unfocused as she comes. And her watching me as I make her scream in pleasure. _

Veronica laughed at him and his trademark leer, his pants looking suspiciously tight. 

_ Hmm. I wonder if his… excitement is the fact that we haven’t had sex in almost two weeks, him thinking about me in a blindfold or him being blindfolded himself.  _

Knowing just how much Logan loved looking at her in the throes of passion, she correctly assumed that it was the first two. 

“Come on Smartass, put it on. We’re almost to part one.”

Logan continued to smirk at the blindfold, but put it on as she requested, willing his erection down. Boy, did he need to get laid! Instead of focusing on sex however, because that was a horrible idea, he focused on the mystery of this trip. Besides, he never wanted to force Veronica into sex. If she was not in the mood then that was totally fine. He had a feeling that she was in the mood, but outside forces were preventing her from acting on her desires.

“Part one of…?” He questioned as he tied the blindfold behind his head. 

He had absolutely no idea where they were headed to and their entire trip was confusing the fuck out of him. He wanted to know why they were leaving, where they were going and what the hell they were going to do for the duration of their trip, but he knew that Veronica would tell him little to nothing if she did not want him to know anything. Not to say that he did not try to go at it sideways despite knowing that.

Veronica grinned at him and rolled her eyes, not that he could see through the blindfold, but she still answered, which surprised him. “Part one of eight.” 

_ Eight! That many? _

His heart expanded at the extent of her gift to him. This was amazing.

“Now hush, you. No more questions.” She scolded him as they exited the freeway and made their way to the first destination, her nerves increasing with every mile, while Logan’s smile grew bigger by the second.

While he waited, Logan tried to guess what Veronica was doing, where they were going. He knew that she needed his debit card for something, but not the money on it, so she might have needed a card on hold and did not want to use hers or somebody needed proof that Logan was okay with something or maybe she just needed the power that comes with a black American Express card? There were just too many possibilities. What could they be doing for four days? They had already passed San Diego and LA, so nothing there. His clothes offered no clues. He had no idea why she changed cars. Basically, he was completely clueless.

_ If I did this to Veronica, she would throw a fit. Ugh, she’s obnoxious… and smart… and fucking annoying… and amazing.  _

He pouted silently and wished that he could still watch the landscape outside of the window. Anything was better than this darkened hell. He was so bored.

_ Fucking obnoxious, tiny girlfriend. _

After the car lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few more minutes, Logan started to fiddle with his shirt sleeves, bored out of his mind and getting nowhere in his guesses about this weekend. The why, the where and the what were all still unknowns. He knew absolutely nothing about what was going on. She was being characteristically closed-lipped.

Noticing his twiddling fingers and knowing that he needed constant stimulation,

_ Because he’s a fucking four year old. _

Veronica turned the radio on louder and linked their hands together, smiling when his face lit up and he relaxed into his seat a bit.

_ God, this boy is something else. _

Logan started to play with her fingers as well as his own soon after she connected their hands and when that too got boring, he started grilling her directly for information.

“So…” He started, going for casual. “How long are we going to be at this mystery first place?”

Veronica scoffed at his question.

_ He thinks that he can get information out of me? Without his ability to read my face? Ha! No way. _

“Hmm, I don’t know.”

That made Logan scoff. “Sure, you don’t, Sugarpuss.”

“Hey, you, no more questions. This is supposed to be a s-ur-pri-se.” She said, stretching out the word.

“Yeah, about that. Why are you surprising me with this eight-part Veronica Mars special, anyway?” He asked her, genuinely confused. “I didn’t have a chance to ask before you left the room.”

Veronica was glad that he could not see her become awkward and mildly embarrassed as she stared at the road ahead. “Because you deserve it.” She said, simply but quietly. 

_ Yeah, that tells me nothing, Mars. _

He seemed to notice something in her voice and the way her hand went slightly rigid in his so he dropped the subject, much to her relief and thanks and the car once again lapsed into a peaceful quiet before she elaborated on her answer, her tone much cheerier than before. 

“Besides, it’s your Christmas gift. Today was just the best day to start, so we’re doing it this weekend. Merry almost Christmas.” She told him, her voice full of questionable cheer.

_ Jesus, Veronica, I thought you were supposed to be in control of your emotions. What the fuck was that? _

“You really didn’t have to do that,” He squeezed her hand. “but thank you.” He said quietly. 

_ You’re welcome, Logan.  _

She squeezed back and he thought about how amazing it was that someone like her, jaded and cynical, was doing something like this for him. Knowing that Veronica was willing to plan something so in depth meant a lot to him. She hadn’t even given him the first piece yet, and it was already the most meaningful and almost certainly the best gift that he had ever gotten.

Not that it had that much competition, he mused somewhat bitterly. Logan might have grown up with a rich family and rich friends, but the hidden sentimental, romantic side of him had craved thoughtful, touching gifts, not the expensive toys that he was always given. He wanted gifts with depth, gifts that showed how much a person knew him and he knew that Veronica was giving him exactly that because Veronica Mars never half-assed anything.

Veronica smiled at his stunned, happy face and resisted the urge to kiss their intertwined hands. 

_ Hand kissing is for mushy dorks and you, Veronica Mars, are not a mushy dork. Logan is the only mushy dork in this relationship. _

Right now she wanted nothing more than to pull the car over and kiss the crap out of her sweet, happy boyfriend, maybe even some light petting, but settled for a quiet ‘you’re welcome’ and a quick cheek kiss, sentimentality and road safety be damned.

_ ‘You’re a marshmallow Veronica Mars, a Twinkie.’ Well how about screw you, Wallace, I am not. _

Fifteen minutes and a severely bored and stimulus deprived boyfriend later, the car slowed down, turned down a winding road and parked.

“Are we here?” Logan asked, perking up instantly when he felt the car park. “Can I take the blindfold off now?” He was practically vibrating with excitement.

_ Adorable boy. _

Veronica’s softened features grew enthused by his infectious, childlike joy. She slid over the center divider, straddled him and softly touched his face. “Almost, just gimme a minute.” She said quietly before she kissed him. He was still wearing the blindfold so her movements caught him by surprise, but he quickly moved his hands under her shirt to the bare skin of her hips and leaned into the kiss, smiling like an idiot when she pulled back, panting.

“Love you, ‘Ronica.” He said quietly, almost to himself, making Veronica kiss him again, longer and deeper this time, pouring herself into the kiss, saying that she loved him without speaking the words because it was still difficult for her. 

_ Actions are better than words, right? _

Still, she promised herself that by the end of the day she would tell him that she was in love with him, out loud and with words, just like he deserved. He had been more open with his affectionate words since their ‘I love you’ spat in the Grand, not completely open, but more open. It seems that her stunted nod was enough for him. That fact made Veronica want to cry sometimes, so she resolved to be better.

“Two minutes.” She promised, touching his face and her voice still embarrassingly breathy, before exiting out the passenger side door and opening the trunk. After she set up as quickly as possible, Veronica called out. “You’re good, you can take the blindfold off now.”

Logan wasted no time in stepping out of the car and he almost gasped aloud when he did, but his sharp intake of breath was one of the only outward signs that he gave. Stopping when he saw what his girlfriend had done for him, being the other one. This was totally outside of her comfort zone and he loved that she was willing to do this for him. It made Logan want to laugh and happy-sigh. 

_ Like a fucking chick, dude.  _

His shoulder Casablancas scolded him when Logan saw an intimate picnic in the shady area of the empty beach, but he managed to reign his emotions in. The picnic was set up with beach chairs, blankets, food, Champagne and a very intriguing present that Logan assumed was part of her Christmas gift to him. He resisted the urge to jump around and yell ‘goodie, presents!’ like a child.

Veronica gestured to the empty place next to her on the beach blanket and waited until he sat down to explain some. “I thought that we could enjoy your favorite foods oceanside and then go surfing. Dick said this was the place to go surfing, bro;” She imitated Dick’s relaxed surfer speak. “secluded, good swells, blah blah blabbity blah, crests, surfing jargon, etcetera etcetera. I didn’t fully understand most of what he said, but he said this would be a good place to take you and that you and I quote ‘practically premature in your pants every time you come here.’ unquote.”

Logan just snorted at the imitation of his roommate and best friend, used to his linguistics. “I don’t know whether to thank him or kill him.” Logan chuckled at Dick’s choice of words before refocusing on the fact that he helped Veronica. “Dick helped you? Were you blackmailing him?” He asked somewhat disbelievingly. Not really imagining any scenario where she willingly went to Dick Casablancas for help.

This time Veronica snorted and rolled her eyes. “If only.” She shook her head with wistful regret. “I needed access to certain things that he could give me and I didn’t want to ask anybody that you didn’t trust.” She did not say that she and Dick were the only people on that list, except maybe Cliff when Logan was in legal trouble, even though they were both thinking it. “I told him what I was doing and he agreed to help as long as I didn’t ‘break you’ again.” She looked down, almost ashamed. “Again, his words, not mine.” 

Logan ignored the landmine, not wanting to fight with or upset her. “Aww. Dick threatened you for me? That’s kind of cute. You know he’s terrified of you. He just hides it well.”

Grateful that he did not respond to her mention of Dick’s comment, Veronica flashed a proud smile at him, ignoring the topic as he did. “Yeah, and as much as I loathe to admit it, and believe me I do,” She shuddered dramatically before sobering. “Dick is a good friend to you. He wanted you to be happy even if it meant he was going to be dealing with me for a while.”

_ Veronica had known Dick since kindergarten and as much as she hated to admit it, he was once in the Meg class of friends. He was not the fab four, but was one of a few close, second-tier friends. It had really hurt when he turned his back on Veronica with the rest of the school. _

_ Because of her on-again/off-again relationship with his roommate and best friend, Dick tolerated her, but only barely and only when she was currently in close proximity to Logan. Which, again, as much as she hated to admit it, she understood. _

_ Veronica shook her head to dispel her thoughts and knocked on the door of Dick and Logan’s suite. She entered when Dick’s ever-melodic voice called out. “It’s open.” _

_ She stood in front of him and was so not looking forward to having this conversation with her boyfriend’s best friend, but she soldiered on anyway. _

_ ‘This is for Logan.’ She reminded herself. _

_ “Hey Dick, I need a favor.” _

_ He rolled his eyes and made no move to look away from the game he was playing. “Of course, you do, Ronnie. What can the Dickster help you with today?” He asked with an interesting combination of aloofness and child-like cheer. _

_ She rolled her eyes but answered nonetheless, choosing to ignore the name ‘Ronnie’ only because he did not know that her mother used to call her that when she was drunk and he had always loved nicknames. He was the only person that had ever called her that other than her mother and she used to kind of like it, playful ribbing aside.  _

_ “I need you to book a room at one of your father’s hotels in LA. Next Thursday to next Saturday, any room is fine.” She said somewhat curtly. No matter how much she wanted to minimize the snipe, it always managed to come out. _

_ “And why can’t the whipped occupant of this room help you with this?” _

_ “It’s a surprise.” She decided that honestly was the best way to guarantee Dick’s help. If it was for Logan he might want to. “It’s his Christmas gift and I want to do it next weekend.” _

_ Dick thought about this for a moment before speaking in an extremely rare, completely serious tone. He even paused his game to look up at her. “Don’t break him again, Ronnie. I mean it, he can’t go through that again and I’m getting sick and tired of picking up the pieces that you won’t let him put back together. It’s Lilly fucking Kane all over again, only this time he actually loves you. He’s not deluding himself into thinking that he does.” _

_ That Lilly comparison made her flinch, but before Veronica could counter or maybe even apologize,  _

_ ‘probably not though.’ She amended.  _

_ he continued. “I can get you the suite my dad always has reserved for ‘business’ in the city.” The junior Casablancas rolled his eyes and used air quotes. _

_ Veronica took note of his earnest voice and was surprised at the level of disdain in it. Laidback Dick seemed to be maturing somewhat. He was openingly annoyed by his father’s whoring, no longer just amused by it. _

_ ‘Cassidy’s death did change him.’ She thought with some surprise. On the outside, Dick seemed mostly the same, but she knew that the younger Casablancas’ death really bothered him, just not enough to change him for the long term. But maybe that was not the case. _

_ He made his way to his cell phone. “If you’re going up there I recommend going to his favorite beach. It has good Southeast swells at high tide because of this year’s El Niño. Dude will practically premature in his shorts at the surf.” He paused, thinking about his friend. “I can get you a car too if you need one. Logan’s is a bit… well known.” _

_ Veronica was surprised at how helpful Dick was being, so she swallowed her pride and accepted the help. “Can you write down the name of that beach?” _

Logan was pleased to note that she thought she was going to be sticking around for the future this time around, just like he wanted. 

_ God, I hope so, ‘Ronica. _

He then focused on the other things that she said. “You’re going surfing with me?” Logan asked, knowing that surfing, while not the worst thing in the world for Veronica, was also not her favorite activity to do. She had only surfed once, agreeing when she was drunk on orgasmic endorphins after the first time they slept together. She wanted to back out when the high wore off, but she was never one to break a promise when she could do what she promised with no other conflicts.

“After the bigger waves die down, yeah. You seemed to enjoy my first surfing lesson a few months ago, so I thought I would join you a little later in the day.” She shrugged it off like it was no big deal, but the fact that she was willing to plan all of this and do one of his favorite things with him meant a lot. It meant that he was a priority, something that he was so unused to being. It meant that she understood him. It meant that she was willing to compromise. He was pretty sure that it meant she loved him.

Moved beyond words for the first time in a long time, maybe even for the first time ever, Logan gently pulled Veronica into his lap before moving them so that she was laying on top of him and started kissing her, enjoying the slow build-up that drove her crazy with lust. He slowly kissed his way down her neck and moved his hands up her back and around her ribs, his thumbs just hitting the edge of her bikini, making her gasp quietly and squirm on top of him. Her rare moment of uncontainable emotion making her silently chide both herself and Logan.

_ Fucker. _

“Thank you” ~kiss “Veronica,” ~kiss “this” ~kiss “means” ~kiss “so much” ~kiss “to me.” ~kiss. She moaned softly under his lingering touches. But before Logan could get too far, she jumped off his lap and came back with the box. Seeing his half pout half-smirk, she could tell that Logan knew exactly how turned on she was.

_ Yeah well, you were practically dry humping him, Veronica. What did you expect? _

Matching his smirk with one of her own she sat back down in his lap, lightly gyrating, trying not to moan when he stilled her and moved his hands up her sides slowly, kissing her jaw and neck softly, teasing her as only he could while he took control of their little make-out session.

“What’s that, Bobcat?” He asked into her neck, remembering the box that she brought.

_ Oh, I love it when he calls me that. Fuck. The plan was to make him crazy, not me. _

“Hmm?” She said, looking at him through heavy lidded eyes, prompting Logan to smirk and suck on her neck harder, lightly biting the underside of her jaw.

“What’s in the box, Veronica?” He whispered playfully, resisting the urge to do a Brad Pitt Se7en impression, that would almost surely ruin the mood, and trailed his fingers up her sides just light enough to make her skin break out in goosebumps.

_ Bastard. _

Swatting his hands away, Veronica stood up off of Logan and sat next to him. Knowing that they were not going to get anything done if she remained on his lap, so she dropped the box on his lap in the place she vacated. Point: Echolls.

“Open it, smarty-pants.” She said, practically bouncing with excitement or nervous energy, he couldn’t tell which, as she mimicked his words from when he gave her a copy of his room key. Maybe it was both nerves and excitement. He shook the box lightly and grinned at her while she rolled her eyes at his childness and excitement. He was still smiling as he started to open the box, going for the envelope on top to open first when she put her hand on his to halt his movements. “Umm… don’t read the card yet, though.” She asked in a voice that Logan was unused to hearing. 

His hands stilled beneath hers as he looked to her for an explanation. “Why not?” 

“Err… you know it’s just… I mean it’s your gift, you can open the card whenever you want.” She irked lightly and crossed her arms, going for nonchalant and failing miserably.

Logan reached out for her hands and when she grabbed his outstretched hand, he pulled her mouth to his, trying to reassure her. 

“I’ll open it whenever you want me to, I just wanted to know why.”

“I don’t know Logan. It’s… it’s personal and emotional, you know I’m not good at stuff like that.” She said, feeling self-conscious and somewhat embarrassed. “I don’t really want to see your expressions.”

Logan just kissed her again before speaking. “I’ll open it later. Let’s see what my present is.” He enthused with anticipation, once again shaking the box softly.

Veronica smiled for what felt like the thousandth time this morning. Looking at her kind, amazing, drool-worthy boyfriend, she wanted to fawn all over him, and Veronica Mars was not the fawning type. There Logan was, waiting to open the card she wrote for him because her stupid feelings were making her uncomfortable, even though not knowing what she wrote was probably driving him crazy.

_ Damn it, when did I turn into the swooning, eyelash batting girl that I used to make fun of? Huh, Logan? This is totally his fault. _

Logan looked in the box, completely blown away at what was in it. It was a scrapbook full of pictures of him and the important people in his life. All the good moments of his nineteen years.

It had the ‘fab four’, him and Lilly in their good periods, him and Veronica, guy’s weekends, solo shots and childhood photos, him and Dick, even him and Trina. Veronica also managed to find and put in copies of the pictures of Logan and his mom that Lynn had commissioned. Veronica knew how devastated he was when he lost the pictures of Lynn in the fire, no matter how much he tried to play it off. 

The scrapbook also had stickers, clippings, ticket stubs and other little mementos to embellish it. It even had an A cut out from one of his first tests at Hearst. He wondered why she had stolen his test a few weeks ago, but she just denied it and brushed him off. He rolled his eyes at her past actions and smiled as he remembered her odd behavior.

He loved all of the pictures and embellishments. They were all amazing. Plus, it had little notes and doodles from Veronica in the margins. Those were his favorites. Notes telling him what she thought of the pictures, snarking at him, her favorite part of the days that she captured, quips, why she included a certain photo, compliments, memories. The notes all ended the same way; a small, red, sparkly heart with her name next to it. All of which showed her rare sentimental side and confirmed what she was usually too afraid to put into words, that she loved him. He was almost positive at this point.

Veronica looked at Logan quietly, debating whether or not to say anything when he spoke up. “How long have you been working on this?”

She twitched her legs uncomfortably. “When I realized you lost all your photos in the fire, I thought that I could copy some of mine and find some copies of your mom’s and give them to you. I thought doing an entire scrapbook might be better though, so I asked Dick for any pictures and he asked if some of ‘the guys’ had any photos. I also had Mac Attack hack” Veronica smiled at her little rhyme. “the school to get copies of their photos and I asked Wallace and Dick to take some candids of us.” She said, altering the truth a bit, not wanting to admit how long she had actually been working on this. Plus, she reasoned, the book got changed a bit when he lost his photos in the fire.

Logan looked at her with awe and then kissed her. “Thank you, Veronica. This… this means so much to me.”

She looked up at him and shrugged. “It was no big deal; besides I needed a summer project.”

_ And yet you said you started it last autumn. Weird. _

Logan chuckled in a way that said ‘I know you’re being modest, but that’s okay’ and then kissed her forehead. “So, Miss Mars, what’s for lunch?” He asked, changing the subject because all of the emotions were once again, kind of making Veronica shy and embarrassed. Things that she was so unused to being.

Knowing what he was doing with the subject change she answered, she was extremely grateful that he knew her so well. “I asked Mrs. Navarro to make your favorites so I don’t know exactly what’s for lunch, but I’m sure it will be delicious.”

Logan smiled at her and opened up the cooler that Mrs. Navarro prepared for them, wanting nothing more than to look at the scrapbook, read the margins and Veronica’s letter and kiss her crazy and tell her how much her gift meant to him, how much he loves her, but he settled for tucking her against his side and feeding her a strawberry, not wanting to make her uncomfortable or freak her out with the depth of his feelings. They were growing everyday.

_ This is enough.  _

He reminded himself, and it one hundred percent was, it would just be nice to not have to police his feelings so often, or ever because he had been doing that his whole life.

After what felt like some of the best food in their young lives, they let their stomachs settle before he went surfing on the big waves. She thought that it was because it had been a while since Logan had something to eat other than take out, cafeteria food, or room service, even though it was delicious he thought it was because Veronica kept stealing food from him even though there was more than enough for them both.

While he surfed, Veronica double-checked that everything for their weekend away was good to go and then took pictures of Logan surfing, satisfied with the quality of the pictures. Pleased, like she always was because he was an annoyingly good subject, she then took some of the beach and the waves. She planned on filling up some of the empty pages that she left on purpose in the back of his gift with mementos and pictures from this weekend. She happy-sighed, thinking about the way his eyes lit up when he looked through his present.

_ Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me, today? Oh right, I’m dating Logan Echolls, someone who somehow manages to be both a cynic and a romantic. _

Two hours later, Logan finished surfing for the time being and walked up to her and spun her around, making her throw her head back with laughter as her arms tightened around his shoulders. All of which made her get lost in the moment, another rarity for Veronica Mars. She was so happy that she did not even care that Logan was wet and chilled from the cold waters of the Pacific. She needed to cool down anyway.

“I think I like your tell.” She murmured after he set her back down, his arms still around her waist and their foreheads touching.

Lost in the moment with her it took a while for the comment to register. “What do you mean? What tell?” He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

“Whenever you’re feeling particularly romantic or in those rare times when I show my soft, romantic side, you pick me up and twirl me around like I’m a princess.”

Logan thought about that for a second. “Huh, I guess you’re right. I never fully realize what I’m doing, it’s not really a conscious decision. It just… feels right.” He shrugged.

Veronica wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, loving the taste of salt on his tongue. “I’m glad.” She reassured quietly.

She was also glad that she set her camera on burst mode, so she had several photos of herself being spun around by Logan while they laughed and goofed off in the sand.

They relaxed on the beach for another hour feeling like any normal young couple in love before the waves calmed and he gave Veronica her second surfing lesson. After falling a few times, she managed to ride one of the waves until it stopped, making her jump off of the board in victory and into Logan’s arms. Both of which were documented by her camera, sitting on the beach, still in burst mode.


	2. Chapter Two; I Love You, Logan Echolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues where chapter one left off.

**RATING:** R/NC-17/E for language and sex.

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters are not owned by me.

**NOTES:** Italics are flashbacks, letters, notes and internal monologues.

**SETTING:** Season three, mild AU after LoVe gets and stays together after high school graduation. I took some liberties time-wise.

Love Languages

**CHAPTER TWO; I LOVE YOU, LOGAN ECHOLLS**

Not long after, they were ready to go on to phase two. They took a quick rinse in the beach showers, dried off and packed up their stuff.

“I’m not very soft anymore.” Veronica spoke as they were packing up the borrowed car. “I’m not very sentimental and I’m probably never going to do anything like this ever again.” She hesitated, but Logan could tell that she was not done so he kept his mouth shut. “But I want us to work, Logan and the only way that is going to happen is if we work towards working. You’re good at that, you’ve always been good at that, so I am trying. This is me trying.”

Recognising her ‘I do not want to continue this conversation’ look on her face, even if she was not meeting his eyes, Logan kissed the top of head and nodded. “I also want us to work, Veronica, more than anything.”

She nodded back with a faint, strained smile, glad that this conversation was over.

After taking a quick breather they hopped into the car. Veronica backtracked and went South along I-5, enjoying the looks Logan was giving her, an attractive mixture of love and lust that made a wet heat pool between her legs. When he realized they were going back down South he looked kind of bummed even as he tried to mask it.

Trying not to show the extent of his disappointment, he was used to that, he simply asked a question. “We going back home?”

“Why, you getting sick of me already, Echolls?” She snarked good-naturedly.

“Never.” He told her seriously.

“Good,” Her heart quivered at his starry-eyed look and soft, earnest tone and she tried not to hate how much she enjoyed it. “because we’re just going down to LA, the pit of eternal damnation that we call our home can wait a few days” When she saw he was going to speak again she interrupted with an amused voice. “and don’t ask for specifics because you’re not getting any.” 

Logan threw his hands up in mock surrender. Smiling at his pouty face, she tugged his face closer to hers and softly brushed a kiss to his temple, eyes still on the road.

Roughly an hour later, Veronica handed him the blindfold again, making Logan pout, his lower lip jutting out enticingly.

“Relax, Pretty Boy, the place we’re going is less than five minutes away, so I think you’ll be fine.”

True to her word, when Veronica parked the car and opened his door, less than five minutes had passed. While she was fairly certain that the first part of her little plan would go over well, she was less sure about this next part. It could go either way, but Veronica felt that it needed to be included in their weekend away, so she parked somewhat anxiously and opened the car door before grabbing Logan’s hand.

_ Here goes part two. _

Leading him by the hand, she pulled him to what sounded like a garage door, 

_ So, it’s probably a storage unit. Do I have a storage unit? _

and opened it before she took the blindfold off for him, still feeling nervous about this next leg of their trip.

When he was once again able to see, Logan’s suspicions were confirmed, this was indeed a storage facility and when she ushered him further in to the locker and closed the door, he saw that it must have been his mother’s. It was filled with things from his childhood and god knows that Aaron was not sentimental unless it involved his fame, so it could have only been his mother’s. Logan was completely stunned, he had no idea that this place existed, that this stuff, this stuff he would have wanted to see, existed.

Veronica was still feeling kind of off-kilter about this part of her plan because Logan had not said anything yet. He had already started thanking her by this time after she showed him the first part, so she was unsure how he was taking it and his back was to her so she could not read his face. He could be finding it sentimental and sweet or he could be finding it a huge invasion of privacy and be pissed.

Anticipating his questions, she hurriedly started talking while he started to look through some of his mother’s things. “When you showed me the itemized list of what was lost in the fire, I noticed that your mother didn’t have a lot of personal items. I figured she must have stored them somewhere else because I know that she was a sentimental person. I backtracked until I found this storage unit, paid for in 2000 up until December thirty-first of 2020 in cash by one Lester Logan.” He turned to look at her for the first time, his expression neutral and still a bit shocked. “I worked my P.I. magic” Veronica made jazz hands and Logan chuckled softly at her antics. “and got the code from the office.” Veronica handed him a slip of paper with the code on it. “This is the first time I’ve been here though. Do you want me to wait outside for you?” She squeezed his hand.

Logan just shook his head no as he began looking through his baby clothes, family photos and all the things that Lynn had treasured but didn’t cost the GDP of a third world country so Aaron didn’t approve of.

_ She kept all of this stuff? _

Feeling ridiculously teary-eyed, Logan sat down and began to think about his mother as he looked through momentos from both his and her childhood. He knew that it must have been extremely difficult to live in that house, but how could she have just abandoned him to Aaron? Logan knew that his mother loved him, this storage unit was proof enough of that, but she still left. He loved Lynn and he always would, but he still wished that she could have been stronger. Logan looked over at his now calm and collected girlfriend and sighed.

_ If only my mom could have been more like Veronica. _

Feeling overly sensitive and sentimental, he reached over and grabbed Veronica’s arm before pressing a sweet, tender, somewhat shaky kiss on her temple. She gave him a small smile in return and held his hand as he began to sift through treasured brick-a-brack. Shaking off the dark thoughts that always seemed to follow him around, Logan focused on the tokens of his mother’s childhood that he had never seen before. There were no photos of Aaron,

_ Thank goodness. _

but there were pictures of Lynn as a child, her wedding shoes, her graduation cap and gown, a lock of her baby hair, what looked to have been her favorite doll, some letters, some journals, some military stuff of her father’s, a couple of awards, Logan’s baby stuff, some stuffed animals of his, his baby teeth, non-professional pictures of him growing up as well a myriad of other small items from both of their lives.

Four hours and several adorable documentations of Logan’s many Kodak moments later, Veronica sometimes thought that his entire life was fit for a candid picture, she had finished cataloging the storage locker. She figured that he might want it later. When Logan had finished digesting everything, he looked up at her and smiled. Smiling back, she quickly pretended to be busy and faced away from, uncomfortable with the amount of emotion that was being shown on her face. She was starting to get peckish and it looked like he was close to finishing so she offered her hand as she got up and composed herself. 

“We have reservations at eleven-thirty at a restaurant if you’re ready to go.” Veronica asked, her arm still extended.

Nodding he took her hand so that she could pull him up. “Lead the way, Miss Mars.”

They made their way to the car in compatible silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Reaching the car, he quickly spun her so that her back was resting on the door and he could make out with her properly, with her fingernails scraping his back and his hands moving up her sides with a firm pressure. All of which made her moan in the back of her throat. When they finally broke apart they wore matching grins and sparkling eyes.

Knowing that no words needed to be said, she gave him a chaste peck on the lips and hopped into the driver’s side, not giving him the blindfold because she figured one expensive hotel penthouse wasn’t that different from any other expensive hotel penthouse. Besides, the real surprises came later.

Dick Sr.’s Hotel was less than ten minutes away and after checking in and hopping into their private elevator to drop their stuff in their rooms, they had a little less than an hour to get showered, dressed and make their reservations. 

“So, Dick helped you with this too?” Logan asked when he realized how expensive their room was and remembered that Veronica had said that she had not used any of Logan’s money for this trip. Not that he would have minded in the least if she did. It was a gift for him, after all. He did not mind bankrolling it, but she did. 

She nodded at him. “Richie Rich offered us a nice room and a nice car that the photogs wouldn’t recognize when I told him some of my plans for us spending the weekend together and I took him up on it.”

Logan looked at the petite blonde next to him with wonder, she had planned this entire amazing weekend just to surprise him and deigned herself to speak with Dick of all people, Logan knew that she did not like to do that, and right now he wanted nothing more than to take her right here in their private penthouse elevator. Looking over at him, Veronica recognized his barely constrained lust and sauntered to the bedroom once the doors opened, a little extra hip sway then normal, pleased when it elicited a deep groan from her boyfriend. 

_ Karma’s a bitch, Logan. _

Pulling out her pre-planned outfit from her bag, she was not all surprised when she felt his hand snaking around her waist, pulling her towards the bed.

“We don’t have time for this Logan. We have to go shower and get ready.” She scolded, the stern tone that she was going for being ruined by her hip wiggling and aroused voice.

“Really?” Brushing against her sensitive nipples, he questioned Veronica on her contradicting words and actions. “I’ll be quick.” He promised, pleased when she put her hands on his chest and adjusted her legs, essentially pulling herself tighter around him. 

“I’m sorry, is that a brag or an apology?” She asked him breathily. Before Logan could answer, he became even more pleased when she used her new momentum to flip them so that she was on top and her hands pinned had his hands above his head, kissing him quiet.

“Sorry, Lover Boy, not the plan. Now go take a shower.” Veronica chuckled as she made her way to one of the bathrooms. 

He looked horrified. “Oh god, what have I done?” Logan groaned. “You are such a vicious tease now.” She just continued to laugh at him, enjoying the deep grumble of sexual frustration that he gave. “Nobody likes a tease.” He called out as she continued to chuckle at his slightly perturbed face.

When she saw that he was about to speak again she interrupted. “No, I do not want to conserve water by showering with you.” She smirked as she looked at the bulge threatening to break the zipper on his jeans. “But you might want to make your shower a cold one.” She winked at him as she continued sauntering.

He looked down at his pants and sighed. “You’re killing me here, ‘Ronica.” He yelled at her retreating form and was rewarded with a laugh and a hair flip. No matter what the situation was, Logan was sure that he would always love Veronica Mars’ genuine laugh, but he just continued to glare at her before making his way to the other shower with an amused snort.

_ That girl. _

Forty minutes later Logan was showered, dressed and ready to go in the outfit that Veronica had picked out for him from his closet and had already been waiting for ten minutes. Right as he decided that he was going to knock on the bathroom door to tell her to hurry the fuck up, she emerged and he was stunned stupid at how amazing she looked.

_ Ho-ly shit-balls.  _

She was wearing a loose, long sleeve, shimmering grey, high-low dress with a deep neckline, cinched waist and slinky skirt. It was cut just below midthigh in the front and just below her knees in the back. The dress was tasteful and classy, not tight except for what amounted to a built in belt around the smallest part of her abdomen. It completely covered her shoulders, but showed off her small waist and toned legs. There was a deep enough neckline to make her boyfriend take notice, but the neckline was high enough that everything was completely covered. It just teased him. 

She paired the dress with red fuck-me heels to accentuate her legs, nude stockings and a leather jacket. Coupled with her loosely curled blonde hair, red lipstick and smoky but minimal eye makeup, the features of the outfit were perfectly matched to tease Logan. Together they gave her a sexy, almost dangerous allure; modest and classy, but perfect for showing teasing him with the body that he wanted to do horribly, wonderful things to all night long.

The result of her careful planning was an instant hard-on. Especially when he noticed the necklace that she was wearing underneath her star necklace from Lilly; a pale, oblong Australian opal that was wrapped in a thin line of dark blue sapphires. It was a pendant that he bought for Veronica, letting her think that it was mostly glass. He liked opals on her because they were so colorful and fiery and beautiful. They looked like light filtering through the ocean or the heavens or a raging storm and she looked incredible in them.

She had made a fuss over the beautiful gift and almost never wore it. It or any of the other gifts that he was fond of giving her when he could not talk himself out of doing it. They were ‘too expensive’. Logan understood that she was sometimes uncomfortable with his wealth and chose not to mention how little she used the things that he gave her. It was probably a wise decision.

“Are you ready to go?” She asked, immensely pleased with his reaction to what she was wearing. Veronica absolutely loved that she could reduce him to this hot mess. She smirked to herself.

_ Wait ‘til he sees what I’m wearing underneath it.  _

Shaking himself from his hot girlfriend/necklace stupor, Logan offered his arm and walked her to the elevator, wishing desperately to be able to touch her like he wanted to. To be able to kiss her like he wanted to, to be inside of her, to push her to the nearest surface and have his wild way with her, to draw those pleasured squeaks that Veronica gave when she was extra turned on and he did that thing with his tongue that she liked. In this moment, that is what he wanted more than anything. 

_ Hmm, those squeaks.  _ He tried to amend his goals to be more realistic, knowing that they would not be having sex until dinner was done.  _ Or at least able to look at her ass. _

He grew both increasingly turned on and agitated as his girlfriend denied him the pleasure of looking at her. She was feeling playful tonight and he thought that it might have been the sexiest thing that he had ever seen. She would rub up against him, letting him feel the cool, fluid drape of her dress but always managed to pull away before he could fully take her in or push her against the nearest surface and fuck her brains out.

_ Saucy bitch. _

Sashaying over to the hostess table, she told the hostess of their reservation before maneuvering them so that Logan was in front of her, once more denying her boyfriend the joy of drinking in her in her dress. He growled with a mixture of anger and amusement and she smiled, extremely pleased with herself. She walked next to him, close enough to occasionally bump hips as they walked to the table, smirking every time she did so, knowing that Logan would probably not engage until they were safely ensconced at the table for retribution. Her satisfied face only succeeded in making him growl with more intent.

Veronica was correct, the first thing that Logan did upon arrival to the table was kiss her. Kissing him back eagerly, she managed to catch herself before she moaned aloud. Barely. Logan smirked in realization before she scooted away from him and stuck out her tongue. Laughing, he moved to sit closer, as he kissed her again, playing with her heeled foot as he relished the feeling of making Veronica Mars silent and somewhat limp and pliant in his hands with nothing but a simple kiss. 

Lost in the simple pleasure of kissing him, she allowed him to expertly slide his tongue in her mouth and cup her ass through her dress, forgetting her little game. As she fought off the urge to groan in displeasure, Veronica breathlessly pulled back with a coy smile on her face. Knowing full well what he was doing to her, Logan allowed her to scoot back some but continued to play with her delicate, heeled feet beneath the table. That bastard knew exactly what he was doing to her and he was enjoying every second of it.

After ordering their food, Veronica brought up phase three of her gift with no precursor. “I know that you’re rich, beyond rich even, Logan.” She took a deep breath and ignored his raised eyebrows. “I know that Aaron made good investments and had his money making money and that the money is now yours. I know that you have a crazy high monthly stipend and enjoy giving me gifts.” 

_ Money is in my future whether I like it or not. _

She paused and her demeanor saddened. “And you deserve every penny that you have, Logan.” He could see the depressing thoughts raging in her head, leaving the words ‘for what you went through’ unsaid. Her face went neutral again as she got her emotions under control. “Money is a big deal to me. I know that it isn’t for you because you grew up in a fully staffed, fully stocked ivory tower with ‘Champagne wishes and caviar dreams’ and crazy rich friends who blew money like it was nothing, but money is a big deal to me and I think that it always will be.” Veronica handed Logan a laminated card and smiled more naturally, less like a grimace, again. “With that out of the way, this is the third part of your present.”

He looked intrigued with both her preface and the gift as he quickly and with cautious optimism read the card that she handed to him. 

_ Read this when you are thinking of buying me something. I, Veronica Mars, do not love you for your money.  _

Logan stopped after the first sentence and reread it carefully with a big, dopey smile on his face. Looking up, she quickly lowered her eyes and avoided his gaze. Relenting, he read the first sentence again and tried to keep the amazed look off of his face and his breathing under control.

_ She said it. She finally said it. Well, she wrote it… She loves me… Ha. I fucking knew it, Bobcat. Thank christ. _

He continued reading, still amazed at what was happening. Happy shit like this did not happen to him.

_ Read this when you are thinking of buying me something. I, Veronica Mars, do not love you for your money. I have never loved you for your money or the things that it gets you. It was never part of your appeal, even when we were twelve. That being said, I know that you enjoy giving me gifts, so if you really want to, it’s okay. You have a good sense of what I like and you have good taste. See back for conditions and exceptions. I have final say on whether or not they have been met or broken. ♥ Veronica _

Logan smiled to himself, she had conditions, of course, she had conditions, as he flipped the card over. He looked up at her and enjoyed the shy quirk of her lips. He thought that it was wonderful that she was giving him this, he loved the idea of giving her some more expensive gifts. He tamped down his visual excitement once again and continued to read.

_ All conditions must be met. So, if, and only if, you see something that you think I would like, you have not given something of similar (over fifty USD) value or something of a similar nature in the past thirty days and you actually want to buy it for me and not because I’m mad at you, you may do so. This card excludes money that you use on dates; i.e. food, ticket price. This card also excludes my birthday, major holidays,  _ _ major _ _ anniversaries and important milestones. This card includes all gifts costing over fifty USD. Gifts under fifty dollars should not be given whenever you feel like it. Gifts given together count together.  _ _ All conditions must be met. _ _ ♥ Veronica _

Logan looked at her with pleasant shock. A good chunk of their less serious fights were about money and he assumed that their money fights would only get worse the longer they dated and his urge to buy larger, more expensive gifts kicked in. He was once again rendered mute by Veronica. It was becoming a pattern. That saucy minx.

He quickly turned the card back over and reread it, completely dumbstruck. She did this all for him? Nobody had ever cared so much about his feelings before. His mother was usually too wrapped up in her own shit to care. His dad was almost always the problem. Dick was great and loyal and Logan honestly believed that the guy cared about him, but he was not the deepest or most understanding of people, even if the issues with Cassidy made him slightly less superficial. Duncan always seemed far too perfect and sometimes self-involved to open up to and Lilly just did not care, so the fact that Veronica was doing this even though it made her uncomfortable, meant so much to Logan. He vowed not to take too much advantage of it, using the gift while making her feel as normal and okay as possible about it. 

“Is this why you’re wearing the necklace?” He finally managed.

“You mean this isn’t glass?” She teased, fingering the charm, thinking about when he gave the necklace to her before going more serious again. 

_ Logan walked around the glass shop mildly bored.  _

_ “It’s just a little something from that glass store that we went in, nothing expensive.” _

“You like… affection, Logan. You always have.

_ Because you didn’t get enough--or any--when you were growing up. _

Touching, gifts, words; you like all of that and give all of that to the people that are lucky enough to be close to you. 

Logan did not think that he had ever been so in love with somebody before. She told him, in the roundabout way that she was fond of, that she was lucky to be near him. He had never heard anything like that before from Veronica, about himself or anybody else that she was dating and it felt good to hear her say it now to him.

“You like giving gifts, you have good taste and seem to know what I like and as long as you follow the card, I think that I can force myself to be cool about the money spent. So yes, the vintage necklace that I had priced at nine hundred dollars, which is way too much for a pretty fucking rock,” She mumbled under her breath before continuing in her normal voice. “is me trying to prove that I can be cool about the money. But I have the final say on the interpretation of that card, so no loopholes, Mister. I know what I mean when I say major anniversaries. No cheating with this whole seventh month anniversary bullshit.” She shook her finger at Logan like he was a misbehaving child. “And this does not mean that you can give me gifts whenever now, there has to be some common sense limit; no buying me a car or an island.”

“Has it been seven months already? My, how time flies.” He drawled and batted his eyelashes at her, making Veronica roll her eyes, knowing full well that he knew how long they had been together for, probably better than she did. He gave a small smile before agreeing to her terms with a nod, deciding once again to hide the extent of his emotions, Logan slid closer to her in the booth and kissed her forehead. “Thank you, ‘Ronica.” He smiled at her almost shy expression. “and I only paid six hundred for the necklace, so…” 

She rolled her eyes at him again before kissing him. “Still way too much, but it is beautiful.” 

She was rubbing the necklace when he noticed her thinking face and asked her about it, slightly worried that she was already having second thoughts about this present. “Whatcha thinking about there, Killer?” She puffed at his nickname but answered nonetheless. 

“You know I can’t wear stuff like this normally right? At school and definitely not on stakeouts?” She asked him. “Maybe on dates depending on where they are.” Veronica mused aloud to him. “But this isn’t an ‘on the reg.’ kind of necklace. This is an under lock and key kind of necklace.”

He nodded at her. “I know, Veronica.” He agreed, amused. “You do wear Lilly’s necklace though.” Logan said quietly, almost like an afterthought. 

She looked at him. “What? Why’d you bring that up? How much is this worth?” Logan inspected the necklace thoroughly, making her think that he was just taking this opportunity to look down her dress. Before she could scold him, he released it and spoke, hiding his smile and making her think that he was just looking at the charm. 

_ She’s not wearing a bra, that beautiful little minx. _

“It's a cheap chain, but the charm itself is platinum with what looks like good quality, well-cut, clear diamonds.” He thought about it. “Rough estimate I’d say four to seven hundred. Knowing Lilly, closer to seven.”

Veronica brought the pendant to her face to look at it more closely. “Shit, really? No wonder it got stolen.” Her head snapped up to look at him, realizing how much of a target his necklace could be. “If this got stolen then anything you got for me could definitely be stolen, you have expensive tastes.” 

He nodded and shrugged, relenting. “Yeah.” He smiled at her, thinking that it was nice that she did not want to lose his gifts to her, or maybe she just did not want to be robbed. 

_ Maybe both? _

“I do have a safety deposit box under my name if you want me to hold some of your things.”

Her first instinct was to say no, it was the tip of her tongue, but she could not do it. Logically, she knew that him holding anything expensive was a good idea, but something inside of her was still balking at the idea of having to go through him to get something that was technically hers, even if he bought it.

_ I should say yes, right? I should say yes. I’m going to say yes. _

“What’s there now?” 

_ Fuck me. _

Logan looked taken aback for a moment before remembering who he was with. “As of right now, just some of my mother’s most expensive non-monetary assets. There is some jewelry of hers; a pink diamond ring, her grandmother’s engagement ring, a sapphire jewelry set and some other stuff I cannot remember. There is also some cash, cut precious gems, the deeds to the houses, paperwork for the paintings, stuff like that.” He smiled at her. “Plus the paperwork for the multitude of private islands.” He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

Veronica nodded, not knowing exactly what to say. Eventually, she sighed and took him up on his offer. “Okay.”

Logan looked confused for a second before realization dawned and he grinned at her. “Okay.”

She went for lighthearted as she continued. “It’s kinda cool how you priced my necklace, though.”

Logan smiled at her. “I have many skills, Sugarpuss.” He leaned in closer until his breath tickled his ear. “Many skills.” She felt her face flush slightly and she was relieved when the waiter returned with their food and she did not have to respond. She was having a hard enough time resisting the urge to jump him already. They hadn’t had sex in eleven days, counting today, because they were too busy and her dad just got back and demanded father-daughter time, not that she minded father-daughter time and she knew that she could not exactly blow off her dad because she needed to have sex with her boyfriend. This, however, was twice as long as the longest that they had ever gone without since they started having sex last summer and she, like Logan, was kind of going crazy. She did not realize how much the physical intimacy that he craved relaxed her. Since going without, she had become more stressed than usual. Sex was nice, but they also had not spent as much quality time together as they usually did. Veronica bit back her sigh, knowing that it was mostly her fault.

_ Dinner is almost over, Veronica. _ She placated herself.  _ Jesus, it’s like withdrawal pains. _

They dropped the potentially triggering subject of his money and spent the next hour quipping and joking, once again forgetting how fucked up their lives were, even if it was just for the moment. Logan tried to get Veronica to reveal details of her plan, not that she was falling for any of his tricks, while she tried to steal food from his plate. Once again, she was holding on to that bubble of normality that she sometimes craved.

As soon they were finished eating and the check was paid, a surprise courtesy by one a Dick Casablancas, Logan practically dragged her to the elevator, much to her delight and eager expectation. Before the doors were even fully closed, he lifted her up and pushed her against the side of the elevator and roughly started kissing the hollow of her throat, muffling his moans as her legs wrapped around him and her hips moved to try and gain more friction against him. They both needed this so badly.

“Jesus Christ, I love this dress, Bobcat. It makes you look. so. god. damn. hot.” He punctuated his words with hard kisses as he tightly ran his hands against the bare skin of her stomach. As the elevator doors opened, Logan adjusted his pants and gently brushed a tendril of hair out of her face. He always managed to show his tender, sweet side before, during and/or sometimes after defiling her, before he practically ran to the bedroom with his hand in hers, pulling her towards the bed while she laughed at his blatant sense of urgency and arousal. He needed just as much as she did. Knowing that made her feel good. To know that he was invested in this relationship as much as she was, it gave her a sense of security.

_ Me too, Echolls. Me too.  _

Before he could throw her on the bed and have his wicked way with her, however, she stopped in the doorway and slowly pulled off her dress, leaving her in nothing but lacy nude lingerie boy shorts with shimmery undercurrents, garters and stockings. Plus, her red fuck me heels and her necklaces, drawing attention to her short but shapely legs and her perky, bare breasts. 

Slack jawed, he ran his eyes over her barely clothed form before meeting her eyes again. That was one of her favorite things about him. He usually preferred looking at her face after admiring her body. It used to make her self-conscious, like she was not pretty enough for him, but he proved time and time again that he loves her body. He just liked her watching her face-- her emotions-- more. He loved seeing what he did to her because he loved her for more than her body.

Enjoying his reaction to her, all wide eyes and tented pants, Veronica slowly walked towards the bed and pushed him on to it, lightly slapping his hands away when he tried to pull her on top of him.

“One more thing.” She amusedly chastised, speaking lightly over his lips before she pecked him quickly and walked over slowly to her wallet, putting on a show with her scantily clad hips and pulling out another card for him while she laughed quietly, highly amused by the look on his face.

_ Jesus, she’s sauntering, feeling playful. Fuck, that’s hot… if a bit unusual. She’s not usually so… open with her nakedness. _

Logan bit back his sigh while she enjoyed the moment. “Jesus, Bobcat, you’re killing me here.” He said, pointily looking down at his swollen cock, still stuck in the confines of his pants.

She just clicked her tongue, bit back another chuckle and handed the card to him, straddling his hips while she waited for him to read it, trying really hard not to grind their pelvises together in a vain attempt at satisfaction. She was so turned on right now. While she was sure that she would have been turned on regardless of how long it had been, it had been eleven long, long days and she was hornier than she ever remembered being.

_ Jesus christ, I need him to do something to me. Now, like right now.  _ His dick jumped beneath her as she put more pressure on it.  _ Maybe I should have done this after the sex. _

He read the second laminated card that she made for him and tried to focus on her words instead of the feeling of her aroused, near-naked body on his tense, larger, far too clothed form. He managed, barely, but he managed.

_ I, Veronica Mars, am head over heels in love with you _ _ , Logan Echolls.  _

Logan’s heart immediately softened at the first sentence. He would never get tired of her sentimentality and ‘I love you’s’, even if there’s only been a few occasions of either.

_ I know I don’t say it often, but I do. I love your witticisms and intelligence, your thoughtfulness and ability to comfort. I love your snark and humor, fun-loving nature, your loyalty and protection. You are such a good person and  _ _ I am so proud of you _ _ , Logan. I love the way you smile at me and I adore your annoying little smirk. I love your casual affection; whether it’s physical or verbal or gifting, I love it all, even when it makes me slightly uncomfortable. I love how you say my name, I love your ability to read others and know just what to say to make them feel however you want them to. You are the most amazing person and boyfriend and I love you, warts and all.  _ _ There is nobody that I trust more. _ _ ♥ Veronica _

He looked up at her, not surprised that she was looking at her hands and not at him, before turning it over and continuing to read, amazed by the things that she was willing to document in writing for him. Amazed that he was lucky enough to get this as a gift, especially from Veronica. She still wasn’t meeting his eyes, but her hand squeezed his shoulder when she felt him look up at her, her silent reassurance, her silent confirmation of the words that she wrote for him.

_ I know that you love to hear my ‘I love you’s and other soft romantic words, even though you seldom get to. I know that you love my rare compliments and whispered praises and trust-filled words. I am so sorry that you don’t get to hear them more often, as you deserve to. Read this card to let you know how I feel.  _ _ Show me this card if you need to hear it out loud or have any doubt _ _ ; anytime, anyplace. I love you so much, Logan. So much that it freaks me out sometimes. If one of us ever needs reminding of the fact that I am in head-over-heels, crazy in love with you, show me this card. ♥ Veronica _

Veronica linked their hands together and kissed Logan when he finished reading. “I meant every word of that.” Her voice quieted. “I… I love you, Logan.” She said, her voice faltering slightly before regaining its strength. “Show me the card anytime that one of us needs to be reminded of that, okay?” She finally met his eyes and was astonished at the depth of them, how much they showed, how much he loved her. She kissed him chastely before repeating it. “I love you, Logan Echolls. I love you so much.” Her voice was stronger the second time, if quieter.

He found his mouth too dry and his tongue too thick for talking so he just nodded in response and enjoyed her soft, lingering gaze. Ready to move on to the next part, she took off her necklaces and bent to unbuckle her shoes, but Logan stopped her. “Leave them on. They’re fuck-me heels, right? Let them live up to their name.” He whispered into her ear, seeming unable to raise his voice to its natural level.

She smiled and re-fastened the strap before kissing him slowly and intensely. 

She started breaking up her quiet ‘I love you’s with soft, sweet kisses to his face and neck, whispering how much he meant to her, why she loved him, and he basked in every second of it. The damaged, unloved kid that he hid away from everybody, including himself, loved the soft, soothing words of love that she was giving him. They healed him, something he thought for so long was impossible.

For so long Logan had sustained his need for affection, for love, with the small, shy gazes that Veronica gave him when she thought that he was not looking, with the controlled joy she showed when he said something sweet, with her loving snark, with hand squeezes and dropped eyes and big favors. It was never something overt, but here she was saying all of the things that he had come to not expect from her. Here she was breaking down some of her protective shell for him, something that showed that Veronica was actually starting to trust him.

He moaned gravely as Veronica amped up her kisses, sucking his tongue into her mouth and nibbling on his bottom lip.

“I love you, Logan.” ~kiss “I trust you, Logan.” ~kiss “You mean the world to me, Logan.” ~kiss “I love how you make me feel.” ~kiss “I love how you play with my hair.” ~kiss “I love how you always find small ways to touch me.” ~kiss “I love your gift with words.” ~kiss “I love you so much, Logan.” ~kiss “So damn much it hurts.” ~kiss “I’m so proud of who you are.” ~kiss “What you’ve overcome.” ~kiss “There is nobody I trust more, Lo. I’m sorry that I don’t say any of this shi… any of this enough.” 

His chuckle turned to a groan as she sucked on his pulse point and ground her hips into his before taking off his pants, slipping her hands into his underwear and gripping his dick, making him moan her name in deference. “Veronic-ah. Oh, god, Bobcat.” His primary emotion switching from soft love to hot lust as she stroked him.

Veronica pushed him back on the bed, and without bothering to take off her underwear, she slowly sunk down on him, sheathing Logan in her engorged, wet heat with a groan. His eyes threatened to roll back into his head as he felt her velvety moistness slowly gripping and sliding down his shaft until she was fully encased around him. “Love you, ‘Ronica.”

When he managed to get his head on straight, he moved his hands from where they were gripping into her hips to her chest. Pulling lightly on her nipples, he enjoyed the supple forms of her rhythmically bouncing, clearly aroused pink breasts as she roughly rode his cock, giving them both exactly what they needed. Veronica may love him and he may love her, but their sex was rarely slow or quiet, not usually what one would call lovemaking, even when it was emotional sex. They tended towards slow foreplay and fast fucking.

He pinched and pulled on her stiffened nipples as she quickly moved up and down, controlling the speed of their coupling. Logan twisted one peak harshly, eliciting a strangled wail from Veronica as her short nails dug into his biceps and scratched them down his chest. “Yes! Just like that, just like that.”

As her bouncing increased and her muscles clamped down more tightly on his aching cock, he moved one hand to the back of her head, gripping her hair, so that he could attack her throat with soft bites and bruising kisses. 

“Oh, ‘Ronica… feels so good. You feel so good.” He moaned into her ear, making her feel his moist breath tickle her ear as he spoke, his teeth lightly nipping at the shell of her ear as he did so.

As one of his hands abandoned her chest, one of hers moved to take its place, squeezing her own nipple as she moaned louder above him. The image of Veronica Mars harshly twirling her own nipple as she slid up and down on his hardened dick, her muscles taut with pleasure, made Logan twitch inside of her with intense arousal. 

“Jesus fuck, Bobcat, that’s hot.” He groaned before pulling her on top of him and sucking, hard enough to leave a mark, on her hard, pink buds.

Pleased that she was getting close, Logan moved between them to stroke her clit and bucked into her with more force, bringing closer her wailing climax. “Logan, oh fuck, Logan. Harder, please… yes, oh yes, hard-der.”

Without pulling out, he moved her so that she was now laying on the bed and pulled her still heeled leg so that it fell over his shoulder, deepening himself inside of her welcoming heat. With torturously slow movements, Logan moved inside of her, making her thrash with need. “For fuck’s sake, Logan. Faster!” She shouted, not registering the embarrassment she usually would have felt because she was too overcome with the need to feel him fully. She had not felt him like this in what felt like months. She needed it so badly.

He smiled at her pissed off words, he was always at least partially turned on when she yelled at him with that adorable crinkle above her nose, and obliged, pulling almost all of the way out before pushing back in, hitting her clit on every in-thrust. He heard the tell-tale signs of her whimpering in almost-climax as his cock relentlessly pounded into her, so he moved one hand back to her clit. The new stimulation was too much for Veronica and she soon fell into her second sweet oblivion of the night, writhing underneath of him with screaming passion.

With her head thrown back in ecstasy and her chest thrust up, enticing him with her gorgeous tits and hard, rosy nipples pushed towards his face, she screamed his name over and over. He thought that she was the most beautiful that she had ever been. Logan sucked one tight bud into his mouth as he increased the tempo of their coupling, bringing himself to orgasm over her still rigid, sporadically spasming body. 

Pulling out, Logan lay her exhausted body next to his, enjoying her post-coital, blissed-out look. With her flushed and sweaty pale skin, half-lidded eyes and messy blonde hair, he thought that she was still the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. The girl he loved like no other. When he got up for a damp cloth, she snuggled into him, not wanting him to leave even though they were damp and messy, and making his heart swell. These were the subtle clues that he used to convince himself that he was important to her. Things like this made his chest constrict almost painfully. 

_ Like a little bitch, Echolls. _ His inner Dick voice mocked. Not that Logan cared at all, ever, but especially right now.  _ I love this girl. And she even loves me.  _ He smirked.  _ I bagged Veronica fucking Mars. _

Logan chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. “Gimme a second to clean up, okay Bobcat? I’ll be quick, I promise.” He whispered to her before she relaxed into the bed again, basking in the post-sex haze of bliss. He threw the covers over her so that she didn’t get cold, as much as covering her nude and recently fucked body, which gave her a wonderful rosy hue, saddened him. With a relaxed sigh, he got the washcloth to clean them up. After he had done so, he threw the dirty washcloth into the bathroom sink and went back to bed, where Veronica promptly rolled next to him and moved her arm so that it was thrown over his abdomen, enjoying his warm, naked body pressed next to hers.

_ Hmm. This is nice. Almost as nice as the sex itself. ‘If cuddling is the best part he didn’t do it right.’ Well, Logan, you were right, you asshole, but this is nice too. _

She felt Logan relax next to her and she smiled into his chest.

_ Really nice. _

Logan put one arm around her and kissed the top of her head, also enjoying their closeness before quietly speaking into her ear. “Thank you, Veronica. This means so much to me, the fact that you did all of this…” His voice threatened to crack and he paused. “you doing this is incredible. I love you, Bobcat.” He whispered while one hand made a soothing line up and down her spine. “So much.”

She scooted closer and nodded against him in response before pressing a light kiss against his chest. “I love you, Lo.” She spoke so quietly, she was unsure if the object of her affection even heard it. She tightened her arms around him, unwilling to let him go, letting him know how much she needed him without the words.

_ I love you, Logan. I love you. _

When Veronica was asleep, still curled around him,

_ Naked! Yes! _

Logan kissed her forehead before slipping back into the main room to read the note and the accompanying scrapbook. He decided to read the handwritten card first. It was a letter taped inside of a ‘dogs playing poker’ Christmas card.

_ Logan, _

_ I decided to make you a scrapbook for Christmas this year because you can buy everything else under the sun. And looking through my old pictures, I kinda remembered how big of a part you played in my life. (I try not to think about the past too much because it fucking hurts.)  _

_ Do you remember when we met? We were twelve on that soccer field and you were watching Lilly and Duncan play and after the game they introduced you to their innocent, somewhat mouthy, blonde friend. Today’s special: Buy two Kanes and get a Mars free! Lucky you, huh?  _

Logan smiled at the image of a twelve-year-old Veronica Mars; slightly sweaty, a little bit muddy, eyes shining from the win, still wearing her knee socks and cleats. He was instantly enraptured. Lilly was vivacious, all curves and excitement while Veronica was quieter, hidden core of titanium and a sassy mouth that most people did not get to see.

_ God, I had the biggest crush on you, but then you and Lil happened and then me and Duncan and then yadda, yadda, yadda. _

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and his mouth curved into a smile. “She had a crush on me?” He whispered to himself, not wanting to wake her up because that was no fun for anybody. He shuddered in remembrance before continuing to read, his dopey smile remaining. “She had a crush on me.”

_ Anyway, I was putting this together, thinking about the past and it dawned on me: I am hopelessly in love with you, Logan Echolls. Jesus, what am I, blind? How in the hell did I not notice this? Answer: because I’m scared. I’m scared of the power that you hold over me. (at least since that night in the XTerra, maybe since the unbirthday party, maybe even since The Camelot, or maybe just forever.) It would destroy me if you left and I while I don’t think that you’re going to, sometimes shit happens, especially in Neptune, California. _

_ So, hopefully we make it to Christmas, we are unstable after all, because I need you. Even when we were kids, you were there for me. When my mom was drinking, I called you; when Madison Sinclair was being a bitch, I called you; when I had a really good day, I called you.  _

_ Besides, I’ve already spent months on this thing, so I better be able to give it to you. _

_ Merry Christmas, Logan. I love you.  _

_ “Nobody has ever measured, not even poets, how much the heart can hold.” _ _ \-- Zelda Fitzgerald _

_ ♥ Veronica _

Logan just sat there, once again stunned by his girlfriend, finding out that she had a crush on him when they first met was almost intoxicating, but then she said that she loved him and then she admitted that she needed him. Veronica Mars never admitted that she needed anybody. Fiercely independent and able to do most things on her own, she usually saw it as admitting weakness.

_ She had a crush on me? Ha, that’s awesome! _

He mentally high-fived himself before rereading the letter. He did not want to read it enough to memorize it, at least on the first day, but this letter was already one of the most important things in his life and it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, so he read it again. The timeframe that she admitted this stuff to him was astonishing. He would not have guessed that she would do it now, much less a year ago.

_ She’s known she loved me for so long?… She… She needs me?  _

He felt all melted inside until he finally jerked himself back to the present and took the time to actually digest the words that she wrote in the scrapbook and took the time to absorb all of the pictures and memorabilia. 

It was in chronological order from his birth and his happy childhood memories with Lynn to when ‘the Fab Four’ were twelve to last weekend when they went to San Diego for the day just to hang out. It also had a few people centered pages thrown in, as well as themed compilations, like some of his Halloween costumes and his red-carpet events. She also included broader reach pages if she did not want to do a specific event, like the first semester of college, that one was unfinished, and summer 2006. 

Logan especially liked the page dedicated to his daily inspirational messages. It had some of the quotes, what she thought of the quotes and photos of people’s reactions to his voicemail. It was mostly exacerbation and eye rolls.

Every page had at least one note, but most had three or four. They were written in pen next to pictures that she was captioning or in the margins just talking about the day. These little messages were his favorite part of the scrapbook. All of the remarks and observations ended the same way; a sparkly red heart and her name. It made Logan fall in love with her a little bit more. A feat that he did not think was possible.

His favorite section was a few pages from the back of the finished pages. It was two pages next to each other, a full spread, and it showed the first time that Logan tried to take Veronica surfing. It was late July and they were in such a good place. No murder accusations, no rape case, no jealousy issues, it was just them having fun. It was one of Logan’s favorite memories, even if it only happened last summer.

The pages had several good shots of the two of them being couple-y, something that they did not usually feel like. They both had too much baggage to ever feel completely at ease, but that day on the beach was so relaxing. It cemented in his mind that Veronica Mars was the only girl for him. He loved her like he had never loved anybody else and he was pretty sure that she loved him too. Even if she was sometimes scared of her feelings.

It also had some photos of him teaching Veronica, them kissing on his surfboard, of him watching her with love in his eyes and one of her jumping into his arms after she caught her first wave. 

Logan softly touched the picture, remembering the love he felt when she jumped at him, all happy and relaxed. This was one of his favorite photos, he was glad that he had a copy too. He shook off the memories and continued to take in the pages.

The pages also had one of each of them going at the waves alone and one of him in his swimsuit, much to her joy apparently, and one of her in her swimsuit. There were also some of him falling which were strategically placed next to the one of her falling. But his favorite part, as usual, were her notes. This page had more than normal, even though it was actually a full spread, two pages.

_ I just tried surfing with you. I kinda get why you love it so much. It was peaceful and exciting, like it was just us out there. ♥ Veronica _

_ Jesus, surfing is a lot more work than I expected. Why do you not have any easier hobbies to learn? ♥ Veronica _

_ The feeling of catching my first wave was exhilarating. It's the same feeling I get when you kiss me. (I am never going to live that down, am I?) ♥ Veronica _

_ The increasingly rare  _ _ Unctuous _ _ Jackass documented in its natural habitat. ♥ Veronica _

_ Today was the best day I’ve had in awhile, I’m glad that you convinced me to try surfing with you. It sucked less than I thought it would. ♥ Veronica _

He especially liked the note below the picture of Logan surfing on his own. It showed how well she knew him.

_ I don’t think I told you how much I loved today. I loved today, Logan. Thank you for taking me to do something that means so much to you, even though I resisted like a bitch. You were in your element. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so relaxed. It was nice seeing you like that. I hope I get to see it more often. ♥ Veronica _

There was another notation in the margin next the photos of Logan falling; a photo of him about to fall off of his board, the photo of him actually falling off of his board and then one of him in the water looking both distracted, in love and completely pissed that Veronica was laughing at him from the shore and taking pictures of him as he fell.

_ Ha! Watching you get distracted by my bikini and then wiping out? Fucking priceless. ♥ Veronica _

It went well with the note next to the photo of her stumbling off of her board that he took with his waterproof camera.

_ Karma’s a bitch. ♥ Veronica _

Next to the one of him kissing Veronica while she lay back on her surfboard was another note. One that definitely stroked his ego. Although the physical and attraction side of their relationship was never the part that he felt that he had to worry about.

_ God, you looked hot today. Shirtless Logan on a surfboard. Hell yes! Where can I buy this calendar? Us, making out on a surfboard, this is probably some of the most turned on I’ve been while also feeling relaxed and calm, just chillin’ in the water. Or maybe it’s always like that when we’re together. Yeah, it probably is. You are somehow both a constant arousing and calming presence. ♥ Veronica _

The note about the photo of him looking at her, completely in love, showed her snarky side. He loved his pint-sized firecracker.

_ I call this one ‘He gets all hot and bothered for surfer chicks’ or maybe ‘The moony-eyed, lovelorn dork ogles instead of teaching me’. Hmmm. Decisions, decisions. ♥ Veronica _

Also referring to that picture was another note, a question.

_ Seriously dude, what did I say to you right before this picture was taken? ♥ Veronica _

What Veronica said actually had nothing to do with his look. As she was standing up on her board and Logan sat behind her on his, he taught her without standing next to or behind her for the first time, she looked at him, said something zesty and Veronica-esque and just smiled at him, looking totally happy, totally happy with him. It simply hit Logan right then. It did that sometimes at inopportune times and places, randomly. How much he loved this impassioned, fiery storm in front of him. Logan was often unable to mask the emotions playing out on his face when this happened and he usually worried about her seeing the raw affection on his face. She was a flight risk, after all.

_ But maybe I won’t have to do that anymore.  _ Logan smiled.  _ Wouldn’t that be something? _

Logan flipped back through the scrapbook and re-read some of his favorites of her notes. He had a lot of them. Hell, they were all his favorites because she wrote them even though she was scared or uncomfortable about her feelings. She was willing to document all of this. Writing was easier than speaking for her and she put down in words what she was unable to say.

Veronica must have started working on this when they got back together in late spring and worked on it all through the summer before senior year because after Lilly’s memorial fountain dedication page and them getting outed at Logan’s unbirthday party page, her gel pen notes stopped using past tense and she started writing in present tense. The scrapbook was older than the letter inside the card. Some pages had multiple days and some events spanned multiple pages. This took a lot of time and effort and the final result was symmetrical and beautiful.

Logan casually flipped back through the pages and re-read many of her notes, skipping over some pages and events and seeing for the first time in awhile how talented she was at photography. He had not seen so many of her photos together in a long time, but he remembered how good she was when they were kids. It seems in recent years she had only gotten better. Snapping back, again, Logan re-focused on the notes.

Logan’s baby pictures page had three.

_ Oh my gosh, you are so cute! Look at your little stuffed giraffe! ♥ Veronica _

_ And your little stuffed raccoon! ♥ Veronica _

_ Dude, how many fucking stuffed animals did you need? The stuffed apple seems like a bit much. ♥ Veronica _

Logan’s surfing page had two.

_ When did you learn to surf? In some of these photos you look pretty young. ♥ Veronica _

_ I don’t get what is so damn great about surfing, but I’m glad that you have something that you love so much. ♥ Veronica _

Lynn’s section had four.

_ I meant it when I said that your mom was always nice to me. ♥ Veronica _

_ God, she loved you. You can see it in her eyes and the way she holds you. ♥ Veronica _

_ Lynn always made me feel like I fit in. She took time to talk to me like a normal person and I never felt like I was the odd one out at an event. She never made me feel poor. The only other person who could do that was you. ♥ Veronica _

_ She gave me a birthday present for my seventeenth birthday. Even though she knew that we were no longer friends. ♥ Veronica _

The Fab Four cabin weekend section had two.

_ This was the weekend that I realized I had a crush on you. I don’t know if it was the swimsuit or the fact that you brought Proust and Jane Austin for when you got bored. It was probably both. ♥ Veronica _

_ I always liked that I was the only one of the four of us, other than you obviously, that knew how much you liked to read, it made me feel special. Even if I only knew on accident. ♥ Veronica _

Logan’s red carpet and other ‘event’ photos page had three.

_ Aww, look at that little guy, he’s so cute. But seriously, what ten year old has a perfected red carpet smirk? ♥ Veronica _

Veronica wrote one about a photo that showed an eight year old Logan with a tuxedo and bowtie.

_ Aww, a baby-faced Logan in his tux is so adorable. ♥ Veronica _

And then she wrote about a dressed up seventeen year old Logan photo that was next to the photo of him when he was eight.

_ And then bam! Sex appeal. ♥ Veronica _

Logan’s unbirthday party section had two

_ I never told you how much you standing up to the ‘09ers meant to me that night. Thank you, Logan. ♥ Veronica _

_ That day kind of sucked, but having you there made it okay. I’m glad that you were there for me, even after everything. ♥ Veronica _

Beach day section in the summer after the eleventh grade page had five.

_ You’re not allowed to surf, (poor baby!) but we went to the beach and hung out anyway. We haven’t done that in a while. It felt so normal. ♥ Veronica _

_ Today was such a good day. ♥ Veronica _

_ You pushed me into the waves, you dick. What the fuck, asshole? ♥ Veronica _

There was a caption above a photo of them on the beach together, in their swimsuits with their arms around each other. They looked so normal.

_ You looked totally hot in your swimsuit today. ♥ Veronica _

There was another caption below it.

_ And I know you thought that I did too. ♥ Veronica _

Movie marathon section in the summer after eleventh grade half page had two. This was one of the best days that they had together that summer.

_ I think my dad almost had a coronary when I told him that I was going to be spending the day at my emancipated minor boyfriend’s mansion, watching movies while we sat in the dark, on the same couch. The make out session against the XTerra was totally worth it though. ♥ Veronica _

There was a note under a photo of a smirking Logan throwing popcorn at Veronica while she gasped at him and narrowed her eyes.

_ What are you, four? I mean, throwing food at your girlfriend? Not cool. And you made me add Easy Rider to the movie list. Why, Logan, why? Our movie marathon was still awesome, though. Despite your poor taste. ♥ Veronica  _

Logan’s eighteenth birthday page had two.

_ Happy birthday, Logan. You’re no longer jailbait, congrats! (I probably shouldn’t have mentioned that.) I asked Dick for some pictures from your party, actually he just gave them to me because he somehow knows that I’m still working on this. (He’s the only one other than me who knows this exists.) I hope you don’t mind. I still miss you. ♥ Veronica _

_ You deserve to be happy, Logan. I’m glad you have a friend like Dick. (Fuck, I can’t believe I admitted to that on paper.) He made sure that you had at least some fun today. You deserve that. I’m sorry that I couldn’t give that to you. ♥ Veronica _

Christmas of senior year half page only had one.

_ I honestly don’t know why I’m still writing in this and adding pictures. It was supposed to be given to you today, but you hate me again. Anyways, Merry Christmas, Logan. Maybe next year, huh? ♥ Veronica _

Dick’s birthday section had one.

_ I’m glad you’re having fun again. Especially fun with a loyal friend who cares about you. Even if it’s Dick. ♥ Veronica  _

The Sadie-Hawkins dance page had three.

_ I have no idea what I was thinking, asking you, telling you rather, to dance with me. You were going to completely rip Gia a new one and I just pulled you away from her. It started out mildly awkward, but ended up being really nice. ♥ Veronica  _

_ I’m glad that we danced. I had forgotten how much I missed being close to you. ♥ Veronica _

Logan’s favorite note on this page was Veronica’s copying and annotation of ‘Sway’ by The Perishers, the song that they danced to that night. The song that never failed to make him think about her, even before they danced to it.

_ I talk to you as to a friend (I always have, Logan)/ I hope that's what you've come to be/ It feels as though we've made amends (Have we?)/ Like we found a way eventually/ It was you who picked the pieces up/ When I was a broken soul (You did)/ And then glued me back together/ Returned to me what others stole/ I don't want to hurt you (I promise I don’t, Logan)/ I don't want to make you sway/ Like I know I've done before (So many times)/ I will not do it anymore (I’ll try)/ I've always been a dreamer/ I've had my head among the clouds (Things change, though)/ Now that I'm coming down/ Won't you be my solid ground? (I need you)/ I look at you and see a friend/ I hope that's what you want to be (I hope you do)/ Are we back now where it all began? (not yet, but soon, I hope)/ Have you finally forgiven me? (Have you?)/ You gathered my dreams in/ When they all blew away (You did, Logan)/ And then tricked them back into me/ You saved me, I was almost dead/ You saved me when I was almost dead (So many times)/ I don't want to hurt you (I don’t)/ I don't want to make you sway/ Like I've done before/ I will not do it anymore/ I've always been a dreamer/ I've had my head among the clouds/ But now that I am coming down/ Won't you be my solid ground? (Please?) ♥ Veronica _

The Alterna-prom page had two.

_ So, you just called us epic and I ran away. Again. Why am I always running away from you? You know what, fuck it, I’ve missed you, Logan, and I’m sorry about last summer too. I’ll see you tomorrow and hopefully after that also, because we are epic. ♥ Veronica _

She also copied down some lyrics of ‘I Hear the Bells’ by Mike Daughtry, the song that was in the background as he gave his ‘epic’ speech.

_ Your moony face, so inaccessible/ Your inner mind, so inexpressible ♥ Veronica _

Their high school graduation half-page had two.

_ We just graduated high school! I’m so proud of you, Logan. ♥ Veronica _

_ Whenever ‘I Hear the Bells’ plays I think about you, still. It’s getting kind of annoying because I’m pissed about the morning after. (Her again, really?) ♥ Veronica _

Logan finished digesting part one of her eight-part gift and went back to bed. He cuddled in close to her and smiled when she released a content little sigh and also snuggled close. He fell asleep utterly content and with ‘Sway’ playing on a loop in his head, thinking that this was what true happiness felt like. No, better; this is what true contentment felt like. Logan had always had periods of happiness, but he was rarely content until after he met Veronica, and he was even more content after they started dating. Their dating life was almost never easy, but it was always worth it. 

_ Thank you, Veronica. _


	3. Chapter Three; LoVing How Much the Heart Can Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first full day in LA.

**RATING:** R/NC-17 for language and sex.

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters are not owned by me.

**NOTES:** Italics are flashbacks, letters, notes and internal monologues.

**SETTING:** Season three, mild AU after LoVe gets and stays together after high school graduation. I took some liberties time-wise.

Love Languages

**CHAPTER THREE; LOVING HOW MUCH THE HEART CAN HOLD**

After a lazy morning of sex and room service, they spent the day chillin’ around LA, with Veronica snapping pictures at every place that they stopped and him standing over her shoulder and making snarky comments about the photos while he complimented her skills. It was a tough line to walk, but he managed. He was after all a master snarker.

Logan showed her some of his favorite places from when he lived in the city and she dragged him to a couple of art museums, much to his both amusement and displeasure. They ate lunch at an Italian bistro and after Veronica consumed way too much pasta and gelato to reasonably fit inside of one human body, they made their way to the Echolls’ LA house just outside of the city so that she could see the view and his old house.

Logan loved the way that she looked at the picturesque LA skyline, full of wonder and awe. He always liked it when she looked at the beautiful parts of life and not just the horrible parts that she was so used to seeing. Veronica’s positive, in awe face was so wonderful to see. Especially with her hair lit up from the dipping sun like a golden halo.

_ She’s so beautiful.  _ He chuckled softly.  _ Fuck, I am such a sap for this girl. _

He went up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. “I love you, Veronica.” He said earnestly, enjoying this moment with her, just enjoying her. 

She turned to smile at him and softly kissed the corner of his mouth before tucking herself into his chest. “I love you.” She responded, quietly muffled by one of her favorite shirts of his. “So much, Logan.” She continued, her voice dropping in volume.

He did not think that he would ever get tired of those words, even when they were whispered into his chest. Just hearing them from her made Logan feel lightweight, so he squeezed a little bit tighter and kissed the top of her head. 

He went for relaxed and quippy in his reply, wanting to ease her into this whole fluffy words of affirmation business. “Of course you do, Sugarpuss, why wouldn’t you?”

She giggled, actually giggled in reply before pushing herself away from him and slapping her hand over her mouth.

_ Oh my god, I cannot believe I just giggled at him. Veronica Mars does not giggle. What the fuck? _

Logan laughed and decided to let her uncharacteristic mirth go, this one time and this one time only. 

They stood there, basking in the sunset in this calm moment in time, before they made their way back to the hotel.

As they were passing the guest bedroom, one of four, Logan had a thought. Smirking, he tugged her into the room and took off his overshirt. 

With a saucy smile, Veronica took off her jacket, amusement sparkling in her eyes. “Here?”

Nodding slowly, he pushed her to the bed and encouraged her to rest her calves on his shoulders. Slipping off her underwear and tugging her skirt up, he loved fucking her when she was in hiked up skirts, she smiled saucily at her boyfriend, the predatory glint in his gaze making her wetter by the second. She did as he silently requested and brought her calves to his shoulders. Just as eager as she was, Logan wasted no time and licked up to her clit, smiling against her when she moaned and jerked into his face. She was quickly lost to the sensations that Logan was giving her. Then, at the most inopportune of times, her phone rang.

_ Well, shit. _

She stopped the purring noise that threatened to make her boyfriend’s eyes roll back in his head and pushed herself away from him. Checking it, she flashed Logan the screen before she picked up. “It’s my dad.” He groaned in response and backed off slightly.

She used her heels to push Logan further away before answering, making him pout and sigh more. God knows her dad does not need to know what his daughter sounded like with her boyfriend between her thighs. Rolling her eyes at his antics, she answered the phone.

“Hey, dad.”

Logan watched while she nodded along with whatever her father was saying, quickly getting bored and wishing that Logan was back between her legs. With a smirk, seeing how needy she was, Logan subtly lowered himself, making it easier to access her dripping center. Widening her eyes when she saw the look on Logan’s face, Veronica attempted to close her legs, but to no avail. Masking her predicament well, she continued to converse with her father while trying to push Logan away from her aching cunt, no matter how much she wished that she did not have to. 

Frustrated by his lack of success, he reached to pinch her nipple and, momentarily distracted, she relaxed her legs and arched her back in pleasure. Taking advantage of her loss of focus, he roughly tongued her wet heat, making her squeal. Veronica slapped her hand over her mouth with a horrified look on her face.   
“Nothing, dad. Logan just popped up from behind me like the pop-up boyfriend from hell that you know he is.” She glared at her boyfriend while he continued to grin against her swollen, pink parts.

Ignoring her angry eyes, Logan spread her wetness around before licking a wet stripe up the apex of her thighs. She bit her tongue to stop from moaning as the sensations slowly took over and her hips started to buck into Logan’s eager mouth. Forcefully tonguing inside her engorged flesh, Logan seemed to make it his mission to make her squeal.

Sensing this, Veronica hurriedly ended the call. “Okay. Bye, dad. Talk to you later.” She quickly hung up with a mortified look on her face before focusing her narrowed eyes on her extremely pleased boyfriend. “Logan! What the he--” Her words were cut off when Logan sucked her clit into his mouth.

“Ooh… that’s nice.” Veronica’s head fell back and lost herself to the sensations once more, choosing to ignore Logan’s behavior this one time. It did feel good after all.

It was not long before she felt the crest of her excitement and she quickly fell over the edge when he pressed into her g-spot and sucked hard on her clit. She screamed his name in pure ecstasy as she came, completely overrun by the sensations. 

_ God, he’s fantastic at that. _

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Logan tenderly kissed her before gently slipping her underwear back on and pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand. He pulled on the same hand with a satisfied look on his face and led a dazed Veronica out of the LA house. Leaving the building, he caught her eye and she laughed with him. Jesus, she found that mortifying. That could have gone poorly in so many different ways.

_ But it didn’t.  _

She knew that Logan would never force her into a situation that made her uncomfortable, especially if that situation was sexual in nature, but he still allowed her to expand the boundaries of what she felt comfortable doing. She enjoyed the fact Logan did things like that, it was exciting, a little nerve-wracking and scary, but exciting nonetheless.

_ I cannot believe that just happened!  _ She thought about it some more, smirking as she thought about the nature of her cocky, loving boyfriend.  _ Although I guess with Logan it was just a matter of time. _

They snickered the entire way back to the hotel.

When they got back to their hotel suite, Veronica unceremoniously handed him a card and a letter, reminiscent of when he gave her a key to his hotel room. Apparently, neither of them were especially good at the delivery of giving gifts. “Here, part five, six and seven.” 

His heart gave a small thump and he tried to hide it. Being this soft and sentimental was usually not a good idea in front of Veronica. Lightly chastising himself, Logan held her hand in his. Looking at her with an amused expression on his face, he resisted the urge to throw her on the couch and show her how much that all of this meant to him. He was still half hard from earlier, not wanting Veronica to feel pressure to reciprocate, so he led them out of the door as soon as she was able to walk straight once more.

“I love you, Veronica.” He softly touched her cheek and his chocolaty brown eyes melted into hers. “I love all of this, but you honestly didn’t have to do all of it.”

“It’s a little late for that, Buddy.” She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Just read it. This one’s not even written by me. I haven’t even read it.” She paused and looked at him. “Besides, these. are. your. Christmas. gifts.” She punctuated her words with jabs to his shoulder. “You won’t be getting anything on the twenty-fifth, so you might as well live it up while you can.” She shrugged at him. “This weekend was also the best time to go away for a few days and I wanted to do it all together.” 

Logan bit back his arguments and sat on the couch, not wanting to fight about the amazing gifts that she gave him already, and took the letter from her without further protest. She really did seem sincere in her wanting to give this to him, so why should he argue? She wanted this, he wanted this. This was a win-win situation and he did want to know what else she got for him, after all. Mildly curious turned into really curious when she told him that the letter was not from her, but she handed him the card first, so that is what he started with.

_ Logan, this card is good for two cancellations of my investigations. I know that you have a problem with my job sometimes, specifically, the danger that my job entails. This card allows you to stop that. No exceptions, you show me this card and I’ll turn everything over to someone else. I trust you with this. I’m sorry that my PI-ing is so hard on you and our relationship, sometimes. You have been a good sport about my job and I love you for that, but I know that it is sometimes difficult. _

Veronica was willing to give up part of her job for him? Something that meant so much to her? That meant that he was more important than her job and that meant everything to him.

Logan stood up and hugged her, speaking into her hair. “Thank you, Veronica.” He cleared his throat. “Thank you.” His eyes were embarrassingly watery as he pulled back. “I might end up regretting this, but are you sure you want to give this to me? This is your chance, right now, to take this back with no consequences, no hurt feelings, because I am telling you right now that I will use this card.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “I’m sure.” Taking a deep breath, she continued to make eye contact, which pleased Logan. “The Hearst rape case was hard on you and me and us.” She lightly squeezed his upper arms and dropped her eyes as she continued. “That case almost broke us, Logan, and… and I don’t want that to happen ever again. I don’t regret taking that case, but I do regret how I went about it. I’m going to take cases that piss you off and we’re still going to have to deal with your controlling nature, no hiring bodyguards without my knowledge, but this gives you two outs.” She raised her eyes and lowered her voice as she finished. “No case is worth you not being in my life anymore, Logan.” 

The sincerity in her voice had Logan falling in love with her all over again. He tried not to make that big of a deal about this gift because he could tell that she did not want him to, but he held her closer and tried to make it obvious without drawing attention to the vulnerability that her gift showed. He did this by lightly stroking her hair and not speaking. 

Shaking off the slightly melancholy vibe, Veronica handed him the next item; a letter. With a big smile, he took the letter from her. Opening the letter, he saw it was from Keith and bit back a groan.

_ Oh, great a letter from my girlfriend’s ex-sheriff father who hates me. Awesome. This can only be great news. Ugh, and she was doing so well, too. _

Logan looked at Veronica for answers and seeing none, her excellent poker face revealed nothing, he started to read it with apprehension and a slight sense of dread. 

_ Logan,  _

_ My daughter asked me to write you this. Some nonsense about Christmas and please and scrapbooks and stuff. She’s the light of my life, so I did it.  _

_ She has asked to spend some time after New Year’s with you. I was against it at first, obviously. My baby girl shacked up in the mountains hundreds of miles away with her trust funded boyfriend? Not exactly a father’s dream come true, but you are both adults,  _ _ young adults _ _ , and as long as you’re both safe and happy, I cannot logically tell her not to go. Not that she would listen if I did. _

_ So, you can go. Jan. 02-- Jan. 10 are the dates, the only dates, in which you may go. _

_ But so help me god, if you hurt my daughter  _ _ again _ _ I will make you suffer so hard and in so many ways, that just you, me and my gun in the desert will seem like a good idea; and that’s nothing compared to the pain you’ll feel knowing that you hurt Veronica, the greatest girl that you are ever going to meet. _

_ The only reason that I am allowing my precious only child to traipse around your ‘cabin’ for a week is that when it comes down to it, I trust you to keep her safe. After the Cassidy ordeal and both of the Moe/Mercer ordeals, you were there for her. Even when she pushed you away in the name of being strong. And while I do not condone some of the actions you took to protect her, I trust that you will continue to keep her safe, especially when there is nobody else in the vicinity to help you do so. _

_ Do not make me regret this, kid. I am  _ _ choosing _ _ to trust you.  _ _ She had better not come back bruised, unhappy or pregnant, Logan. _ _ I am dead serious. _

_ She may have forgiven your post-Lilly actions  _ _ and _ _ your summer actions  _ _ and _ _ your all of your post-break-up actions, but I have not and I will not, at least for a while. Prove that you have changed. Prove that you have reverted to a matured, adult version of the somewhat of a smartass, but mostly good kid that you were before, especially considering the circumstances.  _

_ Do not make me regret this, Logan. _

_ Keith Mars _

_ And Logan? Go to class. You’re too smart a kid to nothing with your life and Veronica deserves more than a lay-about. At least find a hobby other than drinking, surfing, and my daughter. Video games do not count. Veronica deserves that. You deserve that. Do something with your life. _

Logan’s head raised up slowly when he finished, completely floored. Veronica got her dad to okay a trip to another state with her rich, entitled, asshole boyfriend?

_ That head tilt might be more potent then I give it credit for.  _

Logan’s eyes widened when he realized what else the letter said.

_ Holy shit! I have written proof that Keith Mars trusts me with his daughter… And that he thinks I’m smart. Wow. He thinks I deserve better, did not see that coming. _

There was so much about that letter that he needed to digest. 

_ especially considering the circumstances? Lilly? Or does the Sheriff know about Aaron? And was Mr. Mars talking about me being a lay-about right now or in the future? Does he think Veronica and I have longevity in us? God, I hope so. _

He took a moment to calm himself before speaking, his emotions were rapidly changing in a torrent of feelings. “We’re going to Aspen?” He asked, never looking so happy as he did right now. He seemed to look like that a lot on this trip.

Veronica smiled shyly at him and Logan could practically see her beating herself up for the vulnerability it showed. 

“If you want to.” 

_ I obviously want to, Sugarpuss. _

She broke eye contact. “I thought it might be nice to get away from” She gestured vaguely at the outside. “you know, everything. The people, the fucked up town, the haunting memories” She looked out the window, lost in thought. “and just be us for a while.” She finished quietly.

Logan noted her sad expression and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms after he brushed her hair away from her face, liking an unobstructed view of the only girl that he has ever truly loved. Indirectly he asked her what she was thinking, not wanting to push her. “What’s with the face, ‘Ronica?”

She was silent and still for a moment, indicating that she did not want to tell him. He brushed off the sharp pain that it caused and just continued to hold her.

_ She doesn’t have to tell me everything. She’s a very private person. It doesn’t mean that anything is wrong.  _ He nodded internally, forcing himself to believe it.  _ Yeah. It doesn’t mean that anything is wrong.  _

She burrowed in closer to him and finally looked up again, choosing to be honest with him, choosing to be vulnerable. “When we’re just us we don’t have any real, significant relationship problems. I’m not working dangerous cases, you’re not frittering away your potential, we’re just two people who fit together, you know?”

He nodded in agreement against her head, choosing to forget that she thought he was ‘frittering away potential’ for right now. Second time in as many minutes he had heard that, but it was an argument, or rather a discussion, for later. For right now he was just glad that she was opening up to him. She was telling him what she was thinking about. “Yeah.”

After a few minutes of them staring out of the window, wrapped in each other’s arms, they made their way back to the couch. “Plus, I get to see snow in Aspen.” She was pleased to tell him. “First time.”

When he heard the joy in her voice, Logan practically jumped on top of her with excitement until they were both laughing, laughing for basically no reason, and the tense atmosphere drifted away. 

_ She asked me to go to Aspen with her.  _ He smiled into the crook of her neck.  _ We’re going away together. Only for a week, but still. _

After they calmed down a bit, the two of them discussed some logistics of their upcoming trip. Honestly, Logan could not care less about most of it as long as she was with him and happy. Besides, she had already planned a decent portion of the trip, leaving plenty of downtime so that they could relax together, so he was good. Veronica even pre-rented some equipment so that he could teach her to ski and his cabin had a hot tub, so really, he was beyond good. Thinking about hot tub sex, he grinned even more. He was so far past good.

When they were finished ‘planning’, Veronica handed him a folded slip of paper from inside a book that she brought. A completely different method of delivery than her other papers which were all loose in what he was assuming was a pocket or folder or something in her bag. Looking her up and down, he narrowed his eyes in mirth. 

_ She hid it. Interesting.  _ He smirked.  _ Very interesting. _

“This is part seven.” Her cheeks tinged pink as she handed it to him, both exciting and confusing him, this was the first of her gifts to him that made her blush. Reading it quickly, he wondered what was on it that was making his blush-immune girlfriend go slightly pink.

_ Against the wall _

_ In the shower _

_ In the backseat of our cars _

Logan stopped after he read the third item, seeing the pattern.  _ Is this what I think it is? _

_ In the water _

_ Me on top _

He smiled smarmily. _ Oh, yeah. _

_ Dirty talk _

_ Doggy style _

He paused to look up at her again, his grin widening. _Holy shit, it totally is._ _She made us a sex list. That. is. so. goddamn. hot._

Veronica blushed more deeply when she noticed him looking at her, so she avoided his eyes. When he realized that she was not going to meet his eyes, he continued reading, not losing the grin.

_ Kama Sutra _

_ Lingerie and/or costumes _

_ His fantasies and/or favorite positions _

_ Props and/or toys? _

_ Him tied down? (Me tied down, eventually?) _

_ Roleplay? _

_ Finding out our limits _

Logan looked at her with wide, shocked eyes, his mouth curved in amusement, and a rapidly growing bulge. He barely managed to choke out his words. 

“What?” He coughed and shifted in his pants that were quickly growing way too tight. “You… what?” His voice was laced with amusement, arousal and wonder, arousal quickly winning out over the other two.

There was a lot on this list that he did not think she would be comfortable talking about, at least for a while until he garnered more trust. Just the idea that she was getting more comfortable sexually with him was gift enough on its own.

He tended to take control in the bedroom, not pushing her too hard, but still usually in the lead. Although she did like being on top. Logan smiled wider as he thought about them actually doing all of the things that she listed. He snapped back to attention when he realized that she was talking once more.

“You want us to talk about stuff like this. I’m… I’m not very good at it.” She said, looking more vulnerable and uncomfortable by the minute. Logan tried not to be amused by his badass, sparky girlfriend stuttering about sex because he knew that it just made him a major dick, but it was somewhat difficult. 

“You want to know what I like… I’m not usually comfortable doing that, but I would like to be. I think that you, umm, want to try new things and so do I… it’s just difficult for me to say, but you’re holding back. I thought writing it down first might be helpful.” She ducked her head and blushed again more deeply as she tightened her legs.

_ Oh my god, she is so completely turned on right now. And she blushed! Veronica Mars does not blush. _

Logan looked at his girlfriend with intense arousal, total confusion, sympathetic uncomfortableness and compassion. He chose to focus on compassion, no matter how difficult it was to ignore her arousal. “Veronica, you know that I have no complaints,” He tilted her chin towards him so that she was meeting his eyes and his voice switched from choked and turned on to soft and tender. “no complaints whatsoever about our sex life, right?” He paused and looked more deeply into her eyes. “I need you to know that, Veronica.”

She looked down again. “Yeah, I mean I know that you’re… umm, satisfied, but--”

Logan cut her off with a quick kiss. “No buts, Bobcat. I am one hundred percent satisfied, I’m not complaining at all, whatsoever. You’re perfect.” He gently traced the contours of her face. “I have sex, well I used to have sex, like it was a hobby, a release that I wanted.” 

Trailing his hands up and down her waist in an effort to calm her, he tried to find a way to make her feel better without bringing too much attention to the issue because that would make her feel small and he never wanted her to feel small. “With you, it’s so much better. It’s better and more intense and more meaningful because I actually care about you, Veronica. Like a lot.” He could tell that she was still somewhat insecure and did not fully believe him. When she opened her mouth to speak, he once again cut her off.

“Do you want to know what the best sex of my life was?” He questioned rhetorically. Veronica pursed her lips but allowed him to continue. “It was that night after we had that huge fight about you putting yourself in danger. You came back to my suite and practically attacked me, pushing me down so that we could have sex on the couch.” He looked lost in thought with a somehow both lustful and softhearted smile for a moment. “God, that was awesome.” 

She chuckled lightly with him. “And so, so hot, but the time after that was a slower burn. We fell asleep on the couch and when we woke up we resolved some things. We worked out our issues about you taking the case and then you pulled me to the bed and then rode me there like it was your job. Slowly at first and then faster towards the end. That was the first time that you were pseudo-controlling and showed me, non-verbally, what you liked. I then flipped you over onto your back and pushed into you so slowly until you couldn’t take it anymore and then I pounded into you until you came twice, screaming my name both times and that, Bobcat, was the best sex of my life.” He watched her reactions to his words, pleased with himself for both her past sexual satisfaction at his hand and her increased breathing due to her current arousal.

Veronica looked at him, still flushed, but much appearing less uncomfortable as she slid into his lap. “I also have no complaints.” 

_ There’s the take control, fiery, hellion I love. That’s my Bobcat. _

He smiled and maintained his self-satisfied smirk. “I don’t imagine you do.” Veronica rolled her eyes, but her mouth quirked up into a small smile and she kissed him chastely.

Logan shook his head, stopping himself from getting lost in a haze of steamy memories. “The point is, sex with you is always good because I love you…” He paused, thinking about it. “Well, that and you’re super hot and I am a nineteen-year-old male, so…” He shrugged. “What made you do this?”

He could see her psych herself up, needing to discuss this with him. “I want us to be able to talk about sex, Logan. We don’t really. I want to know what you like and you want to know what I like. So, I think that we should try some things. I promise if I’m uncomfortable or I want to stop for any reason at all, I’ll tell you.” She intertwined their hands and looked at him, showing him with her eyes that she was not lying. “As long as you do the same.” 

She scooted higher on his thighs. “I know that the sex is good, Lo. Excellent, phenomenal, off the fucking charts, pick an adjective, they’re all true.” Logan smirked and mentally high-fived himself. 

_ Hell yeah, it is. _

“The point of this is not to improve our sex life. The point of this is so that you and I can find out some things about what we enjoy, like we both want. You want us to be able to talk about sex. I know that I’m not as experienced as the girls you’re used to.”

Logan opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him with a raised hand to his lips. “That’s not a dig, I’m not judging you and I’m not getting insecure, but it’s true. You know what you like in bed because you’re experienced. I’m not. I’ve enjoyed everything that we have done so far,” She smiled and looked off into space, lost in thought and remembering their past sexcapades before snapping out of it. “more than enjoyed, but I would like to do more with you and I think you do too, but you’re holding back because you don’t want to freak me out or make me uncomfortable.” 

She looked at him with soulful eyes as she loosely draped her hands around his neck and her arms over his shoulders, seeing in his eyes that what she was saying was true. “I know that you will stop if I tell you that something is too much. We will not try anything that you don’t want us to and we’ll work our way up to the more intense things in time.” 

She shrugged. “It’s not like we’re going to go down the list one by one, we’ll do what feels right in the moment. We don’t have to do everything, anything even, on the list and we can add more as we think of new things, we don’t even have to start tonight.” 

She kissed his cheek softly and then moved to whisper into his ear while he trailed lazy hands up and down her sides. “But these walls are soundproofed and I’d still like you to fuck me from behind and take me in the shower.” She blushed again at her words, proud that she was able to say them. 

Hearing her unusual burst of dirty talk, he tightened his hands on her hips and groaned with his forehead touching hers. “Jesus, Veronica.” She could feel his cock twitch beneath her.

_ So, my actual dirty talk should be an enthusiastic yes. Good to know. _

Pleased with his response, she squirmed a bit in his lap, loving the feel of his hardness right where she needed it, even through multiple layers. He tore off her shirt and bra and roughly sucked on one nipple while pinching the other. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, Veronica. Is that what you want?” He slid up her skirt and used his hips to grind harder into her. “Is. that. what. you. want?” He needed verbal confirmation before he did anything else, not wanting to ruin this for her by going too far, too quickly.

She moaned louder as he pushed her more tightly on top of his moving hips. “Y-yes, Logan. Oh god, yes. Please.” She pushed down harder. “I need you.”

He stood up and hurried to the bedroom with her hanging off of him. When Logan gingerly set her on the bed and separated them, she looked at him questioningly. 

He brushed his fingers over her cheek. “This is going to be rougher than usual. So, I’m giving you a safe word, okay?”

_ God, he’s being sweet while I’m practically begging for him to fuck me. You wonderful boy. _

“Maple tree.” 

_ Where did that come from? _

Far too distracted and needing to focus on much more important things than the origin of her odd safe word, like getting her boyfriend’s perfect cock out, Veronica had no desire to answer her own question. She could not care less about something so trivial, especially when he cared so much about her. She liked that he was giving her a safe word, it meant a lot. 

_ I should probably give him one too. Do couples share safe words? _

He knew what she went through and while she was sure that Logan was never cruel to women during sex, consent and faithfulness had always been important to him, she appreciated that he was always willing to go at her pace, always willing to make sure she was okay. Even though that fact sometimes frustrated her, every once in a while she just needed to get fucked, his patience and tenderness were always appreciated.

Veronica stood up on her knees, unusually unabashed in her near-nakedness. “Maple tree. That’s my safe word. Now let’s put a dent in that list, okay?” Veronica said, scrambling for the zipper of his jeans while Logan chuckled at her uncharacteristic eagerness. His mirth ended when she palmed the head of his dick through his underwear and he released a loud groan. 

_ Serves him right. Laughing at the squirming half-naked girl in his bed. What an asshole. _

He pinned her hands with his larger ones to the bed when he realized her plan. “Ah, ah, ah.” He chided. “That’s not how this works, Bobcat.” He started kissing his way down her throat and sternum after releasing her hands, enjoying the slow build-up that was making her delirious with want, evidenced by her fingers tightly clutching the bedspread and her curling toes. 

“I love the foreplay. Especially when you’re this riled up. Makes me crazy.” He sucked underneath one breast and sucked hard on the other’s nipple. Veronica thrust into his eager hands, needing more stimulation. “You get this adorable little glare, half incredibly turned on, half pissed off.” He pinched harder before leaving her luscious tits and exploring the flat plain of her stomach. Veronica thought that she was going to go crazy with want if he did not touch somewhere more stimulating, and soon. “It’s a good look for you.”

“Fuck, Logan.” She moaned when he lightly bit her hip bone then soothed it with his tongue. 

_ Oh, I plan to, Bobcat. Just you wait. _

He slowly dragged down her skirt, making her feel the rough fabric as it scraped down her legs. When the skirt was finally off, he stroked her softly through her pale pink underwear, making her cry out in pleasured frustration. 

Her back bowed and she cried out when both of his hands pinched her hard, pink nipples. “I’m going to make you crazy, Veronica.” He whispered into her ear. His soft voice completely at odds with his continuing rough treatment of her over-sensitized nipples. “I’m going to make you wait for it and when you’re so wet that you can barely think, I’m going to thrust into your hot little pussy, impaling you on my hard, eager cock.” 

Her hips moved upwards on their own and she moaned at her boyfriend’s honeyed voice as he whispered what he was going to do to her. “Y-yes.”

He ripped her underwear off with one hand whilst the other continued its assault on her stiff peak, making coherent thought increasingly difficult and she relished the slight burn of the ripping fabric.

_ When did… oh, god… when did that hand even get there? _

Her knees fell open of their own volition and he wasted no time dipping into her wetness. “You’re so wet, Veronica.” He nibbled on her lip before thrusting his tongue in her mouth. “You’re so turned on right now, aren’t you?” He pushed a single digit into her, eliciting a frustrated gasp. “Jesus, you’re tight.” Logan trailed down to her right breast and bit down on her nipple harder than he usually did. “So tight and so hot and so fucking beautiful when you’re screaming my name as I make you come.”

“Logan… Oh, god. Oh, Logan.” She bucked into his hand and clenched around his fingers, trying desperately to gain more friction, not caring how overly eager she must look. He seemed to find it hot anyway.

He pulled out his finger and sucked on it in front of her, before kissing her clit with not nearly enough strength for Veronica. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re desperate to have me.” She tightened around him and Logan spread her knees even further and quickly shoved two fingers inside of her, making her come with a shattered scream. 

She came harder and moaning louder than she had ever remembered. “Oh fuck, Logan. Logan. Yes.” He curled his fingers inside of her, creating a second wave of orgasmic bliss as he sucked around her clit and pressed into her g-spot.

Before the aftershocks of her orgasm had faded, he made good on his promise, impaling her on his hot, hard shaft with a loud moan. “Veronica. Fuck, Veronica, you feel so good. You always feel so good… I’m going to fuck you so hard, Bobcat.” 

She moaned at his words as he thrust quickly into her and with wild abandon, enjoying her closed eyes and open mouth as she loudly moaned his praises. He loved the way her soft, supple tits bounced on her chest. He squeezed one forcefully before pulling on her nipple and bringing the tip to his mouth to suck and bite on while he pistoned inside her, loving both the feel and the sound of his balls slapping against her as he and Veronica moved together.

Soon he too was ready, so he moved his hand from her breast to her clit, bringing her next orgasm closer. “Lo-gan, please. Oh god, Logan, please, harder.”

He roughly pinched it until she once again finished with his name nothing more than a strangled scream on her lips. The feeling of her silky, dripping heat squeezing him finished him off and he came inside of her, making Veronica gasp as she relished the feeling of his twitching cock and the hot rush of his come inside of her, feeling it in her sensitive, intimate flesh. 

“Fuck, Veronica.” Logan moaned from above her. That seemed to be the only thing he was capable of saying right now.

He stroked her blonde hair and kissed her sweaty forehead as she collapsed next to him, completely worn out. She pulled herself closer to him, making him smile at her naked and blissed out, completely spent form pressed up against him. For all of Veronica Mars’ badassery, she was a total cuddler. As was he. 

When he could finally speak properly again, he asked her about it. “So, it’s safe to say that you liked the dirty talk?” He asked her with laughter in his tone. 

She chuckled with him. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

After a moment of silence, he asked her about something he had wondered about after he saw the paper. “So, you know that we’ve already done a couple of those things right? I do hope that some of those times were at least a little bit memorable.” He asked her, hoping that he was not ruining their afterglow. Their car sex alone was about ten percent of their total times together, so he had no idea why they were on the list. 

She opened her previously half-lidded eyes all of the way. “I may have… umm… started the list a while ago.” She said, trying not to squirm in agitation again.

This surprised him. Logan turned to face her, glad when she followed suit because it showed both emotional and physical intimacy, plus closeness. “What? When did you start it?”

_ Please don’t say with Duncan. Please don’t say with Duncan. _

She looked like she did not want to answer the question, but before he could tell her that she did not have to she did. She spoke quickly and all in one breath like she was trying not to think about it because it was embarrassing or something. “Last-summer-after-the-first-time-we-slept-together.”

Logan wanted nothing more than to shout ‘what?’, but he knew that it would freak her out so instead he gently resumed stroking her hair, tangling his fingers through the splayed locks and made a conscious effort to stop his widened eyes from widening any further. 

“Why wait so long to show it to me, or initiate one of those things?” He asked quietly. “You know I love it when you take control.” He smiled and pinched her nipple, making her bite back a moan. “But we both know you also like it when I’m in control. Just like I do.”

Logan moved his hand from her chest to her hip and gently stroked it with his thumb, feeling Veronica relax into his touch before she answered his question. “I’m not good at stuff like this. Talking about it made-- makes me uncomfortable and embarrassed. It took a while for me to feel comfortable enough with myself” Logan assumed correctly that her phrasing was for his benefit. “to talk about sex. Even longer for me to ask for something specific.”

“Why after the first time? Were you already thinking about it beforehand?” 

Veronica nodded shyly. “Physical stuff is different with you than with everybody else.” She felt him grow more rigid next to her, even though he tried to hide it.

_ He’s probably thinking about me and Duncan sleeping together. Or maybe he’s just jealous of everybody.  _ She smirked and hid it against his chest.  _ That boy is a laugh riot. As if it’s like this with anybody else. _

“Kissing anybody else is nice, but only you have ever given me” She paused, thinking about the right word to use, not wanting to inflate his ego, but also wanting to answer his question. “electrified butterflies?” She tried. She scowled at him as he poorly held back his laughter. Happy that at least he stopped thinking about her being physical with anybody else but him, she continued. “I don’t know. Our first kiss was like a combination of fireworks and exciting spinal tingles and butterflies and intense arousal and weightlessness, I guess? And everything after that was the same.” Still speaking quickly, she finished just as fast as she started.

She started trailing her fingers lightly down his chest, not seeing the tenderness in his eyes because she was looking at his chest. “And after the first time we slept together, I knew that it applied to sex as well and I knew that eventually I would be able to talk to you about it, so I made the list. Honestly, it was just a best-case scenario type of thing.”

They both thought back to the first time that they had sex with matching dopey almost-grins. With Veronica remembering how sweet Logan was and Logan remembering how unusually open Veronica was, they understood what the other felt. It was the first time he thought that they were going to make it, really make it, this time.

_ Veronica woke up with her heart pounding and her knuckles white from squeezing them so hard. The dream still vivid in her mind, she wrapped her blanket around herself and took deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. Pissed when it did not work and not thinking about anything other than calming down, she hopped into her car and made her way to The Neptune Grand and the only person that would be able to calm her down.  _

_ It felt like she had done nothing more than blink and she was now standing in the hotel lobby, waiting for the elevator. She seemed to have spaced out on the entire car ride over. Looking in the mirror on the elevator, she cringed. She looked as sweaty and tired and upset as she felt. Exiting with a sigh when she heard the ding, she made her way to her boyfriend’s room and knocked twice before coming to her senses. _

_ ‘What the hell am I doing here?’ She thought nervously. ‘This is so weird.’ _

_ Veronica continued to wait, thinking it through, with her hand poised to knock again before deciding to tough it out at home. He did not need to see her like this. Watching from the peephole, Logan opened the door when he noticed her leave. _

_ “What’s up, Veronica?” _

_ She looked at him before speaking, deciding to try honesty for a change. “Can I stay here tonight?” Well, almost honesty, at least. _

_ Wisely deciding not to push, he grabbed her hand and tugged her in. “Of course.” He kissed her head softly. To her confusion, he stopped in the living room before looking at her. “The guest room or…?” _

_ ‘He doesn’t want to freak me out.’ She realized. _

_ Smiling almost shyly, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before making her way to the master bedroom, the one that Logan slept in. A decision that he was all too happy to agree to. Following her to his room, he turned off the light before sleeping next to the girl that he loved for the first time. Smiling even though he had no idea what was going on and this middle of the night visit was troubling to say the least. _

_ As soon as he climbed back into bed, Veronica scooted next to him, pleased when he wrapped his arm around her so that she could tuck herself even closer to him. For all their posturing, they were both snugglers.  _

_ ‘The big softy.’ She thought as she drifted closer to sleep, Logan beside her. _

_ Her heart rate slowed and she was finally able to fall asleep with Logan following not long after. _

_ She woke up feeling more rested than she had since the nightmare that was their graduation night. Looking at the man who was responsible for her calm, she smiled. He looked so peaceful. Tracing the shapes of his face, she took a moment to admire his calm beauty. She stopped when she noticed the subtle changes that meant he was no longer sleeping. _

_ “You can open your eyes now, Sleeping Beauty. I know you’re awake.”  _

_ Without missing a beat, he responded, eyes still closed. “Maybe I’m just waiting for true love’s kiss. Be a doll?”  _

_ She chuckled lightly before answering. “I’ll see what I can do, but I’m more Maleficent than Briar Rose at this point.”  _

_ Kissing him softly on the lips, she pulled back before he had a chance to deepen it.  _

_ Opening his eyes, he smiled at her, looking completely happy as he took in her well-rested form. “Hmm, that’s okay. I like ‘em prickly.” _

_ She snorted. “Who, me?” _

_ Rolling his eyes, Logan continued to wonder about her out of the blue visit and what the chances of her actually telling him anything were. Probably not very good. If he asked he would most likely get her customary ‘I’m fine.’ and bared teeth if he pushed. _

_ “Toothbrush?” He snapped out of his Veronica induced haze and looked at her quizzically. “Do you have any extras?” _

_ He rolled his eyes again. “Just use mine, Veronica. I don’t have cooties.”  _

_ She made a face and rolled her eyes right back at him. “Gross, I don’t want your mouth germs.” _

_ Logan raised his eyebrows and smiled slyly. “Really? I don’t think that was what you were saying yesterday when you had your tongue down my throat” She put her hand on his mouth in an effort to stop his sentence. When she was satisfied that he was quiet, she lowered her hand. “and I had mine practically touching your tonsils.” _

_ With narrowed eyes and pursed lips, she huffed and made her way to the bathroom to use his toothbrush, feeling very domestic-- far too domestic for her tastes. This is a hotel, if she wanted an extra toothbrush, she could have an extra toothbrush, but she did not want to give him anything to hold over her head or hurt Logan’s feelings. It was just a goddamn toothbrush anyway. _

_ ‘He’s not wrong though,’ She mused, thinking about their heated makeout session in the newly bought Land Rover. ‘but it’s still gross.’ She scrunched her nose. ‘This is totally different than kissing, Logan.’  _

_ She continued to smile as she went through her morning routine as much as she could in the suite, still remembering their particularly intense make-out session the day before yesterday that ended with him using his incredibly talented fingers on her when she was too turned on to stop and needed release. Not wanting to push her at all whatsoever, Logan initiated slowly and required a lot of non-verbal confirmation and he did not allow her to return the favor no matter how much she wanted to.  _

_ She might not have been totally ready for first-time sex with him in the back of his car, they could do that after their first time together, but she was definitely ready for going past first base, which is where Logan decided they lived for right now. While Veronica thought it was sweet he was going so slow, she also found it somewhat obnoxious. She wanted more, she might not totally trust him yet, although she was trying, but she trusted him completely with the physical side of their relationship, so while she probably would not be ready to go all of the way with anybody else yet, she was ready to have sex with him. She wanted to have sex with him. _

_ As she waited for him on his bed while he finished getting ready, she felt awkward. She wanted to leave when he was preoccupied, but that was both a coward and a dick move and she had already pulled that enough with Logan. When he exited the bathroom, she stood up to say goodbye, hoping to get out of here without too much of a feelings chat.  _

_ “Thanks for letting me stay here last night.” Kissing him quickly but firmly, she made her way to the door.  _

_ Still wanting answers, he pulled her back to him and kissed her more deeply, glad when she followed suit. Panting, they pulled back and looked at each other.  _

_ His hand still gently cupping her face, Logan spoke before she had the chance to make a run to the door. “Are you going to tell me what that was about?” She tried to hide the grimace that his question brought, not entirely successful. He paused for a moment before nodding and releasing her hands and allowing her to leave again. Kissing her again, he turned to leave and she stopped him.  _

_ She had no idea what possessed her to talk. Maybe it was the resigned, disappointed look on his face that he tried to hide. Maybe it was the fact that they were trying to become a more healthy, normal couple and they should be able to talk like this, but she talked. “I have nightmares. Sometimes. You… you sometimes… star in them.” She started to speak more quickly, almost too quickly for Logan to follow. “Usually it’s you getting hurt and I can’t stop it and I didn’t get to see you yesterday. That makes them worse.” Veronica started to pace around the room, not liking to talk about her feelings and needing an outlet. “Last night was the worst that they have been in a while. I wasn’t really thinking when I came here, I just wanted to calm down. You are the only one that calms me down, so I came here. I didn’t fully realize where I was until after I knocked. That’s why I tried to leave afterwards.” _

_ Seeing her discomfort, he nodded, glad that she opened up to him, but knowing that further discussion of the fact that she has frequent or at least semi-frequent nightmares with him in them would upset her. At least he was not hurting her in them. _

_ She smiled gratefully at him before, much to his surprise, hugging him. “I have to go.”  _

_ Kissing her head, he walked her to the door again. Veronica was about to speak once more when the phone rang.  _

_ ‘Saved by the bell.’ She thought, silently glad for the distraction. _

_ “Hey.” The person on the line spoke for a while before she spoke again. “Need me to do anything?... Okay, see you soon, dad… Love you too. Bye.” _

_ Veronica smiled as she hung up. “My dad has a bail jumper, so I’m free.” Electing not to continue what she was about to say, she remained unusually smiley and silent and just gazed happily up at Logan. _

_ Smiling back at her, he carried Veronica to the bedroom while she laughed. They usually spent the night together when Keith was out of town, they had not done anything except heavy makeout sessions and some light petting, but she still liked to stay over when she could. She did not want to be alone right now and she did not want her boyfriend to be alone either if she could help it. He has had enough forced solitude in his life. _

_ Wriggling herself free, she took off her shoes before pushing Logan down on the bed and kissing him back, hard. He moaned in the back of his throat as she positioned herself on top of him. It was getting harder and harder to control his urges around her. Especially when she pushed up his shirt until she could see everything underneath it and kissed her way down his chest like she was doing now, taking care to detour to his nipples, gently tugging at them like he was so fond of doing to her. Logan snapped out of his pleasurable daze when she went for his already straining zipper. This was already further than they had ever gone together. _

_ “Veronica…” He warned.  _

_ She ignored him, unzipped him and pulled off her tank top before kissing him again. Lost in the simple pleasure of kissing her, he dragged his hands up the bare skin of her back before focusing on her unencumbered breasts. Not to be distracted for long, even from his magical fingers, she pulled off his pants before focusing on his mouth again. Somewhat breathless, he pulled her off of him and looked deeply into her eyes.  _

_ “Veronica-” _

_ She cut him off with a quick kiss. “I want to, Logan.”  _

_ “I don’t want you to fe--”  _

_ “and I don’t, Lo, I promise. I want you, I want this.” She pushed against his straining underwear. “and you want this too.” _

_ Seeing the honesty and need on his girlfriend’s face, he nodded and kissed her again, knowing that he was powerless to stop her even if he wanted to. He did want this and if Veronica really wanted this too, then he saw no reason why they should stop. It was not exactly the romantic first time with her that he had envisioned, but it was romantic enough for him and Veronica was never one for romance, so he was happy. _

_ Both of them content to continue their make-out session before sliding into home, they were lost to the almost drugging power that they had over one another. When Veronica became too impatient to wait for him to make the next move, she slid off her tight lounge pants and started grinding with more purpose. Seeing the determined look on her face, he groaned and brought his mouth to her sensitive pink buds. She moaned as he tongued her nipples and flipped them over, so that he was on top of her. _

_ ‘Oh finally.’ She thought. _

_ He made to get off of her and she grabbed his shoulders and looked at him questioningly. “Condom?” He offered in explanation, still not entirely sure that they were actually doing this.  _

_ Shaking her head, she kissed him softly and brought him back on top of her, more fully on top of her this time. “I’m on the pill. We can wear condoms when I’m ovulating.” _

_ “I… um.” This was not something that Logan expected and he had no idea how to proceed.  _

_ “Have you been tested recently?” She continued and he nodded silently, unable to speak. “I trust you, Logan and… and I want to feel all of you.” She finished shyly. “I’m clean.” _

_ He looked down at her for confirmation that she was really okay and she nodded. He smirked at her before brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her tenderly, making her heart melt. He kissed her way down her stomach to her underwear, stopping to nibble along the seam of it before slowly pulling them off. Veronica fought the urge to cover herself as Logan drank in her naked body with rapt attention, but forced herself to lay still. Feeling her tense up and sensing her discomfort, he kissed her once more and gently parted her thighs. He kissed his way to her wet center, smiling when oh-so-tough Veronica shivered in response to his touch. _

_ He licked slowly, driving up her pleasure and making her crazy. Their first time needed to be amazing for her, not that she was having any of that time consuming nonsense right now. Too impatient for the slow route today, she tugged on the shirt that for some reason was still on to bring his lips back up to hers.  _

_ “Logan.” She moaned. “Oh god, Logan. Please.” They had barely started and her tone was already begging. _

_ Smirking, but still feeling the need to draw this out, he took control of the kiss and gently tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. He pulled back and seeing the breathless, naked girl quivering beneath him, he smiled. He kissed his way down her body while gently massaging her clit with his thumb before softly scraping his teeth over her sensitized nipples. Hearing her breathy gasp, Logan sucked more intensely and gently bit down. _

_ Before long, Veronica was thrashing beneath him, needing more stimulation. Taking the hint, he moved back down and sucked her clit into his eager mouth before sliding a single digit into her dripping, eager center. With increasingly uncontrollable moans, she tightened around his finger, close to her first orgasm. Seeing this, Logan pushed in another finger and curled them inside of her, searching for the spongy mass that would set her off. He moved his mouth back to her hard, pink nipples and pressed on the pleasure point inside of her. _

_ She erupted into her first orgasm of the day with a series of broken words and breathy groans. “Right th- Oh god, Lo, please. Yes. Yes.” She dug her nails into his biceps, still shaking in ecstasy. “I need… Oh god. Please. More.” _

_ Whipping off his remaining clothing, Logan chuckled and kissed her. Once again taking the hint, he slid his cock through her moist folds, testing her readiness. Seeing that she was indeed good to go, he slowly pushed in, focusing on her facial expressions to determine his pace and not the extreme ecstasy that her vice like pussy was giving him.  _

_ When he was all of the way in, he breathed out and Veronica tightened even more around him, squeezing her inner muscles and locking her legs around him.  _

_ ‘Oh god, she’s close again already.’ He realized with pride, feeling incredibly connected to her in this moment. _

_ She dug her heels into his lower back and kissed him more fiercely, signaling him to start moving. When he did, she arched her back and squeezed his shoulders more tightly, focusing on the unbelievable pleasure. Seeing no uncomfortable emotions on her face, Logan took the hint and surged faster, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.  _

_ “Oh god, Logan. Yes. Yes.” She moaned unintelligibly. “Fuck, Logan. Love… you. Oh my… Oh my god, Logan. Please.”  _

_ Logan breathed in sharply and focused on the sensations that both of them were feeling and not her actual words. He did not have time to dissect this right now. Choosing to believe that she meant it at least partially and said it out of passion, he continued his efforts.  _

_ He brought his lips to her still pushed up tits and sucked lightly, making her squeal in delight. Not long after he did, Veronica tightened into the first orgasm she had ever recieved from actual sex with another partner and moaned loudly, not entirely believing that something so amazing was possible in her supremely fucked up life. Everything felt divine. _

_ He slowed his hips and she whimpered in still pulsating pleasure. Her fingers tightened around his shoulders and she felt herself already growing close to another orgasm.  _

_ ‘How is this possible? Fuck he is amazing. Can everybody do this?’ Veronica thought when she was actually able to complete a thought. ‘Duncan sure as hell couldn’t.’ _

_ Logan did this magical flourish with his hips and she groaned. “Oh god, Logan. Yes… yes.” He stroked his thumbs over the smooth skin of her breasts, bringing her closer and closer to the edge again. With one final push, Logan emptied himself inside of her and she relished the feeling. That was enough to finish her off again and she screamed in pleasure as he collapsed on top of her, careful not to squish her. She giggled in an un-Veronica manner and pulled him more fully on top of her. They lay in the glory of the moment before Logan started feeling the stickiness collected on their bodies and pulled out to get a washrag to clean them up.  _

_ He cleaned them in silence, watching Veronica’s body language and facial expressions for any unpleasant emotions. Pleased that she appeared languid and happy, he finished with the wash rag before laying beside her and enjoying the feeling of connection that he had with her right now. He relished the feel of her steady breaths and flushed, naked skin next to him while he softly and slowly ran his fingers over her hair. _

_ They laid there enjoying the afterglow until she tucked herself into his side and fell asleep, her insides still melty from his pre-sex tenderness. Veronica’s melty insides remained until she left, much to her annoyance. That was so not like her. _

_ While she slept, completely exhausted from three strong, back to back to back orgasms, Logan thought about the words that she let slip. While still having some trouble believing that she meant what she said, Logan was thrilled that she seemed to love him. She trusted him enough to sleep with him and she maybe told him that she loved him. All was good. Right? _

_ ‘She told me that she loved me, right? Yes, yes she did. Veronica told me that she loved me. I think.’ He smiled at the thought and hoped that she actually meant it.  _

_ Logan understood that the people that she loved had left her so many times before, but that did not stop the pain that he felt when she so easily brushed off his affection. This slip meant that she was just afraid to open up. He could work with that. _

_ Softly brushing a kiss to her forehead, he enjoyed this rare moment of connection and fell asleep beside her again. _

_ When she woke up, Veronica took in her surroundings and smiled. Thinking about everything that they just did, she cuddled in closer and gently so as to not wake her dozing boyfriend, kissed his cheek. She was warm and sated and surprised at herself. Normally, she was not so aggressive during sex. Normally, scratch that, every single time, she used a condom. Normally, scratch that again, every single time, she did not come. Normally, she left right after, but this time, with Logan, she did a lot of things that she was not used to doing, a lot of things that she never expected to enjoy. _

_ Logan stirred next to her and she made a conscious effort to still herself before continuing her thoughts on their first time. ‘He had no problem with me being somewhat aggressive. He made sure was comfortable every step of the way. He made sure I finished. He held me in his arms afterward like it was the most natural thing in the world.’ _

_ Not wanting to get too emotional, or happy, right now, she willed herself back to sleep. _

_ It was not until later that she found out he had never had sex without a condom before. Not even when Lilly wanted to. _

She bit her lip, clearly not wanting to discuss what she was about to bring up. Before she could psych herself up, Logan spoke. “You don’t have to continue.” He said, still toying with her hair.

She shook her head no. “You should-- you deserve to hear this.” She stopped, once again trying to get the nerve. “Our physical relationship has always moved more quickly for me than it has with anybody else. Our first kiss was about a thousand times more intense than any other kiss that I ever had. I mean, I couldn’t even kiss Troy at first. I told myself that it was extenuating circumstances; you had just saved me, you were experienced, but everything after that was the same way. You were getting to second base under the sweater by week two. While Duncan, my longest boyfriend, had only ever gotten to second over the sweater and not nearly as often as you did.”

She took a deep breath in, not really wanting to talk about Duncan and she could tell Logan did not want to either, even if he liked what she was saying. 

“I knew that soon you and I would be getting close to actually doing it.” She chuckled softly. “Doing me. I wanted to. And I knew that I was approaching the point of being ready to take that step and it freaked me out because I was never even close to ready with Duncan and we dated for a long ass time. But I was almost ready with my secret boyfriend of a month who used to hate me and I was almost ready to take that step even after Shelly’s party?” 

Veronica shook her head and focused more intently on her wandering hands. “That freaked me out, Logan. I was rapidly falling in love with you and it made me feel out of control. So, I pushed you away, I jumped to conclusions I didn’t really believe so that I felt more in control. And then summer happened and second base turned to third and you told me that you loved me.” 

She started speaking faster and getting worked up, so Logan put his hand back on her hip and resumed slowly moving his thumb in circles, trying to soothe her. 

“I felt like I was ready; ready to have sex, ready to tell you that I loved you, but then your window got shot out and you burned down a pool and it became too much, so I went back to what felt normal. I went back to Duncan. I told myself that you were a fun and then not so fun summer romance, but that was it. I told myself that I belonged with Duncan. And after feeling like I almost died, I needed to feel alive, I needed to not regret anything, so I slept with him.”

Veronica stopped moving her hands and looked down, speaking more slowly. “But I wasn’t really ready, I just wanted to be ready and there were no fireworks and it felt too forced. My sex life with Duncan was…” She looked back at Logan, trying to find the right word, but not be overly explicit. “plain.” She sighed, thinking about how much Duncan disliked her being on top. “It was kind of boring, we only used ever two positions and usually only had sex once or maybe twice a week and he always initiated. It wasn’t painful or uncomfortable… It felt… good.” 

_ ish.  _ She amended to herself.

Veronica brushed her thumb over Logan’s cheek, ignoring the little voice in her head that was calling her soft. “But then we had sex and it was more than good. It was incredible. It felt meaningful. It was physically better, but it was also emotionally better. It felt deeper emotionally and it felt like you understood me better than Duncan did, and not just physically. I thought about sex after the fact and that had never happened before. I was excited and that had never happened before. So, I wrote that list, trying to think about what I wanted to do with you because I trusted you and I wanted to… not so much learn… but you know, understand. Since the beginning of our relationship, sex had been on my mind, but it was difficult for me not to compare myself with the other girls, even when I was pretty sure you weren’t doing that.”

Logan interrupted. “I’ve never compared you physically to my past, Veronica, except for when I realised how much better it was between us than it was between everybody else.”

“I know… now.” She smiled at him. “You have always wanted us to talk about our physical relationship and I thought that this was a good way to do it. When I thought of something new I added it, only a few things were put on the list that first night.” 

She kissed him. “This isn’t about you being good at sex and having you teach me to do things, Logan. Not really.” 

He nodded at her. “I know.” He kissed her back after she pulled away. “I’m glad you showed the list to me.” He gave her a sly, mildly wicked smile, taking them away from the uncomfortable atmosphere of talking about their emotions and taking them to the fun atmosphere of sex. “This is going to be fun.”

Relieved that this conversation was over, she rolled them so that she was on top of him before she gripped her fingers through his hair and kissed him fiercely, eventually leaving his face and focusing on his throat. “Yeah, it is.”

“So… what are your limits?” Veronica stopped kissing his neck and focused on his question.

She paused and thought about it. “For right now some of the more hard-core stuff; me being actually tied down, the more intense toys, maybe even eventually some weak nipple clamps. The stuff of that caliber. Eventually, we could maybe try some light spanking? I don’t know. Maybe if we work up to that eventually and you’re comfortable with it. I want you to be not only okay with, but excited by this.”

She did not allow him to answer the question before she continued, forcing herself to be cool with this topic. “I think that food in bed is gross. If you really want to we can try it, but I don’t see myself loving it. I’m not against blindfolds per say, but I do like to see you and I think that you like to see me too?” 

He nodded at her and she continued, already knowing the answer to that. “So maybe we can experiment with them sometimes.” He nodded again as she continued to speak. “I don’t think anal is my thing and there will definitely no whips, gags, porn, spitting on, collars, electric shocks or breath play. I only see myself hating those things, so don’t ask, those are my hard limits. I don’t do pain or humiliation and I don’t want to watch actors doing it while we get it on. I’m not your toy and I’m not your whipping boy. I’ll beg,” Logan smirked. “I might even call you Sir, but I won’t be humiliated.”

She was about to ask him his limits when thought about the question some more and then added on. “I did give you a blowjob in the library so I guess I’m not above a little public stuff either, as long as nobody is actually watching us.” She looked at him to find out his thoughts and saw the starry eyes and quirked lips of someone remembering that night.

_ Oh, god. The Hearst Library Blowjob. Definitely one of my top ten sex moments. Fuck, she was so hot that day. Well, she’s hot every day, but she was especially hot that day. _

With an eye roll, Veronica waited for him to look back at her. She leaned back some when she realized that he was still lost in the memory. What was so goddamn great about that time anyway? Smiling like he was as she thought about it, she looked at him as she remembered that time. 

_ It was pretty good. _ She conceded.

_ Veronica was pressed up against one of the bookshelves so hard that she thought she might be bruised come morning, not that she cared in the least because right now her boyfriend was currently kissing the breath out of her while going for an orgasmic world record. Totally worth the consequences. This is what happened when they were unable to have sex for four days and Logan surprised her at her place of employment. What was happening to her? Granted Logan started it, but he would never go so far without making sure that she was fully okay with it. _

_ He had already made her come twice with his fingers by the time he lowered himself to his knees in the World Languages section, deciding now was the time to play his favorite game; make Veronica scream for it. A game that he usually won, that smug, talented bastard. _

_ “Jesus fuck, Logan. I need you inside me.” She was already too far gone at the prospect of his cock inside of her to care how desperate she sounded, and in a public place no less. When did she turn into this girl? She never talked like this. It was far too sexually bold for her. _

_ Logan continued to grin smugly against the swollen flesh of her pussy before licking slowly up it. “Sorry, Sugarpuss, but we could get caught.” He quickly thrust two fingers inside of her making her bite down on her cheek to stop her loud moan from escaping. “Anyone could walk by and see me with my thick, hard cock inside of you. See you with your head thrown back, making those cute little noises you do as you beg me to fuck you harder.” _

_ It wasn’t long before a combination of his unusually dirty words, which he usually held back for her sake, and his tongue flicking her clit pushed her once again over the edge with barely contained groans of ecstasy. He continued to push her past the edge, not stopping after her latest orgasm. Seeing that she wanted more, he entered her with three fingers and pushed against the front wall of her pink, swollen flesh. With her head as far back as possible, she moaned into her right hand to keep the noise to a minimum, sure that she could not hold them back. Logan sucked and nibbled along her cunt until she fell over again. He only stopped licking when the veritable waterfall between her legs finally subsided. _

_ Standing back up, he softly kissed her temple while she regained her breath. He righted their clothes and fixed their hair so that they could exit inconspicuously. It would not bother him to exit with sex mussed hair and matching freshly fucked dewy complexions, but he knew that once the high wore off it would bother her, so he grabbed her hand in an effort to pull them away from the scene, but she was having none of that.  _

_ Veronica cupped his prominent erection through his pants before sinking to her knees, surprising both of them. She regularly gave him blowjobs, enjoying the power it gave her and not feeling like he was one-upping her with all of the oral he was just so-o good at, well-deserved self-praise as it turned out, and genuinely enjoyed giving her, but she never actually kneeled to give one and she never tried to get him off in a public space. She instead preferred to take him in her mouth when he was lying on his, very private, bed. This was the first time that he had actually given her an orgasm, or four, in a public place too, so today seemed to be a big day for semi-public oral. Yay! _

_ ‘Lucky me.’ She thought happily and somewhat nervously. _

_ He moaned breathlessly at the feel of her somewhat restrained, but enthusiastic and talented nonetheless, fingers playing with his already rock-hard dick. “You… god, Veronica… you don’t have to do this, you know.” Instead of answering she palmed him harder through his pants, wearing a shit-eating grin when his head dropped back to hit the bookshelf, just as hers had done earlier. _

_ She made quick work of the zipper and pulled his dick out, determined to make him suffer the same slow torture that he was so used to giving, even with the time constraint.  _

_ She started agonizingly slowly. Focusing on the tip, she sucked softly while she gently massaged his balls before she placed sporadic kisses on his upper thighs. She was never in one place for too long, instead deciding to torment him with barely there motions; long, slow licks, lightly swirling her tongue around the head, closed lipped kisses.  _

_ ‘Payback’s a bitch, Echolls.’ She thought, self-congratulatory. _

_ When she heard Logan moan her name in that deep voice that she loved, she knew it was time to up the ante. Veronica wrapped both hands around the base and sucked with more force. Soon, with gentle squeezes to his balls and forceful tugs with her hands, he was coming, telling her indirectly to get out of the way. But to his surprise and delight, she kept her mouth tightly sealed around the tip, swallowing the evidence of his forceful climax. Another thing that she usually did not do. She could not exactly let him go off in a library though. Plus, every once in a while she liked it. _

_ When he managed to speak again, he tried not to sound too enthusiastic, not wanting her to think that she had to swallow every time, or at all. Not wanting her to think that she ever had to do any of this, but that she was good at it because she was. Nobody was ever as talented as getting Logan off as she was.  _

_ He smiled dopily at her. “That. was. amazing. Bobcat.” _

_ She smiled back at him. “I’m glad.” She took his hand and led them out of the library while he trailed behind her and tried to keep the dopey, ‘I’m in love with you and I’m already turned on again’ grin off of his face. Not that it did him any good, Veronica still saw it and allowed herself to feel a self-satisfied sense of feminine pride at the fact that she was able to reduce someone like Logan to a still quivering, lovelorn mess. _

_ ‘Good for me.’ She thought as she sauntered in front of him, sure that his eyes were on her ass. She was right, of course. _

Snapping out of his remembering, he nodded at her answers, pleased that whips were off the table. He wasn’t exactly excited by anything that was on her hard limit list. Plus, he liked hearing her scream his name as she came and he had no interest in anything that would actually hurt her. Nothing that would leave marks. He did not even think he would be able to spank her, even if it was just a little bit. He thought about other things that she did not mention, trying to get a more precise feel of her limits. “Good… Okay, so what about… masturbation?” 

She looked at him, trying to reign in her embarrassment. “That could be fun.”

He smiled with some reservation, not wanting to seem overeager.

_ Hot. I wonder if she does masturbate? To thoughts of me, perhaps? Oh lord, I hope so. _

He shook himself of that lovely notion, promising to revisit later, but he assumed that she did not touch herself at all. 

Logan continued to find out what else she might be comfortable or uncomfortable with, getting a better idea of what she was okay with. “Fisting?” She made an unpleasant face at him and he nodded, not really wanting to do that either. “Good call. How about strip poker?”

She flashed him an amused, excited smile, one of her first non-reserved, excited smiles since she gave him the list. “As long as you don’t mind losing.”

_ Okay, good, she’s getting into it… Or she’s just competitive. That’s my girl. _

He scoffed at her, fully expecting to win when the stakes meant that she had to get naked, and continued with his questions. “Ice?”

Veronica rubbed up against him, visually getting more excited, letting her guard down. “Sounds fun, especially when it’s hot out. Which is all of the time.” She whispered to him.

He smiled at her increasingly obvious aroused state. It matched his clear erection. “Glad to hear it. Phone stuff?” She shrugged at him with a glint in her eye. “Sex toys?”

She coughed slightly and smiled up at him. “Like what?”

“Vibrating wands… silicone dildos… g-spot vibrator… wearable vibrating plugs… kegel balls… you said nipple clamps eventually… glass dildos… split leg pillows and any of the above… etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.” Shyly, but clearly still excited about the prospect, she nodded at him and avoided looking him in the eye. “Wax play?” 

“Eventually.”

He smiled at that. She wanted everything with him too. “Veronica Mars, I knew you were kinky!”

She smiled saucily at him and ground down on him. “Why don’t you show me how much?” She whispered into his ear.

He flipped them over with a predatory grin. “Gladly.”

He showed her how excited he was several times that night, as did she. This was going to be incredible.


	4. Chapter Four; I LoVed Catalina, You LoVed Catalina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets the chance to re-do a past date

**RATING:** R/NC-17 for language and sex.

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters are not owned by me.

**NOTES:** Italics are flashbacks, letters, notes and internal monologues.

**SETTING:** Season three, mild AU after LoVe gets and stays together after high school graduation. I took some liberties time-wise.

Love Languages

**CHAPTER FOUR; I LOVED CATALINA, YOU LOVED CATALINA**

Veronica woke up first after another marathon session with Logan. 

_ ‘Endurance is my code name’, is right. Whew. _

Seeing that the time was already five forty-five, she decided to just stay awake. After brushing her teeth, she took the time to watch the graceful, defined form of her boyfriend as he slept soundly, not usually having the time before class to do so on the sporadic occasions that she was actually able to stay over, lest her boyfriend face the wrath of Keith Mars.

_ God, he really is gorgeous, isn’t he? _

Veronica was never one to get overly excited about sex, but just thinking about what they had done so far on this trip made her wet and anticipating. A few days without having Logan inside of her and suddenly she was nympho? Logically, she knew that there was nothing wrong with enjoying sex with her boyfriend, but it still rattled her that he could so easily get inside her head. She was supposed to be mysterious, goddamnit!   
_ Jesus Veronica, what has he done to you?  _

She shook her head thinking about all of the things that he had done for her. 

_ He loves you, he is always considerate of your needs and yet you still have a problem with how much you enjoy sex. What the fuck is wrong with you? _

She sat, contemplating and gently tangling her fingers through his hair as he slept and wondered if it was Logan, her history or just who she was that was turning this into an issue. With a hushed sigh that she quickly berated herself for, she kissed Logan’s cheek, pushed aside her thoughts and ordered them some breakfast from room service. Thinking that Logan would most likely be sleeping for a few more hours at least,

_ If I’m worn out, he sure as hell should be too. _

she went down to the business center and printed out some of the photos from the last few days so that she could add them to the scrapbook. 

From their picnic at the beach, she printed one of him twirling her, one of them kissing, one of them surfing next to each other and one of him shoving empanadas in his mouth.

From their afternoon exploring LA, she printed out one of him looking at the view from his old apartment, one of her sleeping before they left and one of them goofing off at an art museum. She planned to put the photos next to some photo booth photos that they took, a postcard from LA and their tickets from ‘The Hammer Museum’ and ‘The Broad’.

When Veronica got to the room, she put the photos, tickets and the postcard on before gluing them down and adding stickers, headings, the date, and drawings to the page. She then added her little notes to the pages.

On the beach picnic page, next to the photo of Logan shoveling his face full of empanadas she put one note.

_ Hmm. I love Mrs. Navarro’s cooking almost as much as I love watching you stuffing it into your face. ♥ Veronica _

Captioning the photo of Logan spinning her around, she added another.

_ I love it when you spin me around, makes me feel like a princess. I love that sweet, romantic side that you have. Even if I make fun of you for it sometimes. I love it when you show that you love me, I just wish that I could do the same for you. ♥ Veronica _

Also on the page was a question. 

_ What was your favorite part of the day? Mine was the moment your face lit up when I held your hand because you got bored as you were wearing the blindfold in the car. I love you, Logan. I may not say it often, not nearly enough, but I do. ♥ Veronica _

On the other page, this one dedicated to their day in LA, she added more notes around the page and about the pictures she took yesterday. 

_ I cannot really picture you living in LA. It doesn’t seem very you. ♥ Veronica _

_ Thanks for showing me LA. I had fun today and I’m glad that you were willing to do some not-your-idea-of-fun things. ♥ Veronica _

Next to the photo of Logan lost in thought and staring out of the Echolls’ penthouse apartment floor to ceiling windows she made fun of his thinking face and then complemented his photogenicness.

_ Gasp! Logan Echolls, thinking? I hope you don’t strain yourself. Look at your scrunchie nose and contemplating stare. Hmm, deep thoughts. Whatever are you thinking about? Me, naked perhaps? How radiant your girlfriend is? The mistake that were your frosted tips? ♥ Veronica _

_ No matter how shitty the light is, you always manage to photograph well. Frankly it’s fucking annoying. ♥ Veronica _

Next to the photo of her sleeping that he took with her camera, she had no idea about it until she printed out the rest of the photos, she wrote him a little warning to not mess with her stuff.

_ Don’t touch my camera, Assface! ♥ Veronica  _

Under the museum tickets, she added another notation.

_ I cannot believe that I got you to go to not one, but two art museums. Are you sure you’re feeling okay? ♥ Veronica _

Veronica smiled as she thought about all of the moments that the photos captured. With a quick glance back at a still sleeping Logan, she closed the scrapbook after the ink dried and put it away.

When she was finished eating and catching up on some schoolwork and another case for her father, she softly closed the door to the bedroom and took a shower as she waited on her boyfriend to wake up. She had plans for the day and they did not include lounging the day away. She did not want to wake him, however, because Logan’s face was rarely peaceful. Happy? Sometimes. Snarky? Usually. But he was only ever truly peaceful when he was asleep, so Veronica made it a point to only wake him if she needed to. Besides, Logan was usually up by eight. Earlier on the days he went surfing.

The first thing that Logan noticed was that Veronica was not in bed with him. He relaxed and simultaneously felt guilty because he had to relax when he walked outside of the master bedroom and heard the shower on in the other bedroom. His first instinct was to join her, but he decided to hold back. Six times in less than a forty-eight-hour period was the most that they had ever had sex and he did not want her to become raw or chafed. 

He sat on the couch and drank the coffee that she left out for him, with another note,  _ Drink me. It’s your favorite. ♥ Veronica _ . He grinned at the cup like an idiot before drinking it. Her small gestures that showed how much she knew him, how much she cared, meant a lot. It was indeed his favorite; black with a splash of bourbon. Sometimes he added a touch of Tahitian vanilla, a pinch of sea salt and some cayenne pepper, but with bourbon was still his favorite. 

He smiled at her thoughtful gesture and read the paper, thinking about what the final piece of her gift would be. Honesty, it did not matter, she had already given him everything that he wanted from her and about a thousand times more, and he was not expecting any of it.

He was still lost in his thoughts when she exited the bathroom and smiled at him. “Good morning.” she said perkily, instantly making him suspicious.

Logan narrowed his eyes at her. “Good morning, Miss Mars. Sleep well?”

She nodded with a twinkle in her eye, furthering his suspicions. “Okay, what’s up with you, Veronica? You’re acting… odd. Almost… peppy, even.”

She shrugged cheekily in response. “I guess I’m just happy.” She kissed him on the cheek and sipped some of his coffee. “That’s okay, right?” She winced at the bitter, slightly alcoholic, almost spicy coffee and set it back down in front of him with a slight cough.

Logan gave her the side-eye and she laughed. “Maybe I’m just thinking about last night.” She looked lost in thought for a moment. “Although your gross coffee may have ruined my buzz.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Just because I don’t ruin it with additives, it doesn’t mean it’s gross, Sugarpuss.”

Veronica looked genuinely offended at his comment. “I do not ruin my coffee with additives.”

He looked at her with an ‘are you fucking kidding me, Mars’ look as he ticked off his fingers. “Vanilla, milk, cream, sugar, cocoa powder, whipped cream, cinnamon, sprinkles, peppermint extract, marshmallows, caramel sauce, ice cream, honey, melted chocolate, almond extract, almond milk, soy milk, cardamom, salt, butter, coconut milk, nutmeg. Plus, all of the weird shots you sometimes add when you’re feeling frisky; marshmallow vodka, caramel vodka, whipped cream vodka, vanilla vodka, chocolate vodka, peppermint vodka, buttered popcorn vodka, coconut vodka. And all of the things you like to dip in it; coffee cake, angel food cake, brownies, your snickerdoodles.” 

Veronica looked at him with narrowed eyes and crossed her arms while he listed things. “Are you done?” 

He gave her a ‘the floor is yours’ gesture and she countered. “First of all, you use additives too, and it’s not like I add all of that shit at the same time. Second of all, I like sweet things. Plus, I like to mix and match my coffee so that it changes often. You on the other hand, only drink three kinds; black coffee, your own fucked up bourbon, salt, cayenne and vanilla blend, or caramel macchiatos because you’re secretly a fourteen-year-old girl. So, you can get off your coffee moral high horse now, Echolls.” She huffed at him.

He put his hands up, surrendering, and then gestured for her to join him on the couch. “So why are-- were you so happy?”

She narrowed her eyes, telling him that this conversation would not be forgotten before she sashayed over to him and walked her fingers up his chest. “I dunno.” She sat on his lap and connected her hands behind his neck before kissing along his jawline. “How many times did you make me come in the last two days?” She asked into his ear, playfully. “Ten? Twelve? Somewhere close to there, I bet.” She looked at him nonchalantly. “That could have something to do with it.” She shrugged.

Veronica was glad that she was becoming more able to talk like this, not being able to when her boyfriend could, that annoyed her and it did not fit with the rest of her personality. Veronica Mars was no blushing virgin.

She rotated her hips slightly and he moaned into her neck. “Veronica.”

She suddenly got off of his lap and winked at him. “Come on pretty boy, we’ve got things to do. Veronica looked down at his crotch. “Like take a cold shower.”

_ I love saying that to him! _

His head hit the back of the couch. “You are such a bitch.” His obvious sexual frustration made her laugh.

“Come on. I still have to tell you part eight.” She said in a sing-song voice, trying to entice him to get ready.

Logan smiled slowly, eyeing her up and down. “I don’t know if it could beat last night.” He licked his lips when her thighs clenched slightly and her breathing increased. “So, what is it?”

She bit her lip and took a half step closer to him. Logan wanted to smirk, he could see her nipples poking through both her shirt and undershirt. 

_ She is so turned on right now. God, I’m good. _

“Hmm?” She paused as she took her boyfriend in. “Oh yeah… umm, I had your boat brought in from Neptune and we’re goin’ sailing, Capitan.” 

She looked like she wanted nothing more than to hop back into his lap. “We are making our way to Catalina and then we’ll sail back to Neptune tomorrow afternoon.” She looked back at his erection and spoke distractedly. “Sound good?”

“Admiral.” Logan corrected mindlessly before laughing at her blatant ogling and clearly turned on body before responding. “Sounds great.” 

He tugged her back on to his lap, for both their benefit. “So, let’s recap. One; you got me an amazing scrapbook full of lost photos, good memories and thoughtful notes. Two; you got me into my mother’s storage container which contained some of the only good mementos from my childhood and brought me closer to my mom. Three; you made me a card that allows me to actually buy you things, partially eliminating the issue of me so desperately wanting to buy you things that led to fights in the past. Four; you made me a card telling me that you love me, a card that tells me your words of affirmation like the needy part of me desires--” 

Veronica’s eyes popped open, she stopped slowly moving her hips and cut him off. “That’s not you being needy, Logan.”

He waved it off and continued speaking while she decided to bring it up again later. 

_ That’s not him being needy.  _ She thought determinedly.  _ I can be better for him.  _ She nodded to herself again before focusing on the feeling of his tented shorts pressed up against her.  _ I will do better for him. _

“A card that tells me the three things that I love to hear from you the most; I love you, I trust you, I’m proud of you, a card that allows me to hear those words out loud whenever I want-slash-need to. Five; two cancellations of your cases, whichever and whenever I want. Six; a letter from your father that tells me I can go with you to Aspen after New Year’s, which means almost eight days alone with my amazing girlfriend. The same letter says he trusts me to keep you safe and thinks that I’m smart. Seven; an honest conversation about sex with the woman I love where she starts telling me what she enjoys, coupled with hot sex where we try some new things. Eight; a four-day long weekend away with you where we went surfing at my favorite beach, stayed at a private hotel suite, explored LA and are about to have a date on the yacht where we are going to spend the night. That sound about right?”

Veronica grinned at him. “Yup.”

Logan groaned dramatically and fell backward. “What the hell am I going to get you for Christmas? My current gift is so not going to cut it.” He said with his hand thrown over his eyes.

She laughed at him. “Whatever you already got me is fine, Logan, really. I did all of this because you deserved it and I had fun doing it, honestly. You one hundred percent deserved everything I got you this weekend.” She looked pointaly at him, daring him to disagree. “Besides, most of these things are just as fun for me as they are for you. The sex,” She nipped at his ear. “this weekend, the week away in Aspen. Plus, I love taking pictures of you.” She shrugged at him and looked down. “I love you.” She said quietly, still not ready to say it off-hand like it was the most natural thing in the world, like he so often wanted to do to her, but didn’t so that he did not make her uncomfortable or freak her out. She tended to be a flight risk. Even if this trip might have been changing that, he did not want to risk it. Her card said that he did not have to hide the extent of his feelings anymore, so maybe he would not have to anymore.

Logan kissed her and smiled against her mouth as he stood up and made his way to the master bath. He set her on the counter and took off her shirt before he attempted to ask her if she was okay to have sex again. 

“Are you goin--” His words were cut off by her tongue in his mouth and her hands down his pants. 

“Hm hmm.” She separated their lips so she could speak. “Let’s knock shower sex off that list, yeah?” 

He nodded once before ridding them of the rest of their clothes. Logan wasted no more time and quickly licked a hot stripe between her already wet thighs before focusing his tongue on her clit and quickly bringing her to orgasm with his talented tongue while her hands clutched at the edge of the counter and her head banged rhythmically on the mirror behind her, not that she cared about her head at the moment. Knowing that she was most likely more sensitive than usual, Logan took special care to use gentler, slower strokes than normal, which his girlfriend seemed to appreciate.

He felt a surge of masculine pride at the image of his tough-as-nails girlfriend quivering from the aftershocks while the back of her head rested against the mirror and her eyes closed in bliss. “Fuck, Logan.”

Needing his release as well, but never one to rush it, Logan started the shower before soaping them both up. They were thoroughly sudsy and Veronica thought that she was going to spontaneously combust from the attentive massage that he was giving to her tits, not caring that she already took a shower today. Honestly, who would care about something as trivial as a shower when their hot-ass boyfriend was going down on them like a pro? Besides, she was sweaty after that little sojourn on the counter. 

Logan licked her nipples and that coupled with the feeling of his hot, throbbing cock bumping into her every so often, was rapidly making her dripping wet and ready for him. Once he washed them off, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard, making her moan with delight and her thighs clenched in excitement.

_ Finally, you bastard. _

Logan snaked his hand between their wet bodies until he reached the apex of her thighs. He nibbled on her neck and moved her so that they were both facing the wall and Veronica had one leg up on the seat before he slowly pushed in, making her crazy with his snail’s pace.

“Har-der, Lo-gan. Harder.” She moaned choppily as his talented fingers played with her clit. “Faster.” While she liked that he was being careful because they were having more sex than usual, she needed more from him right now.

Obliging her, he sped up and was surprised at how quickly she seemed to be approaching climax. “Yes, oh god, yes.” She broke down into unintelligible grunts. “Fuck, that’s good. So-o good.”

When she came she screamed his name and he loved the echo that it made against the shower walls. He moved his rigid cock into her a few more times before he too came, with her name grunted from his mouth as his wonderful fingers played with her slick, pink nipples.

After a quick rise, they exited the shower, got dressed and got ready to check out of the hotel. It was a relatively short drive, under thirty minutes, and they would leave the car at the dock for one of Big Dick’s associates to pick up before they got on the yacht.

Logan opened the door of the silver SUV and let her in first, correctly assuming that she would drive.

As they were making their way to the club to board the Echolls’ boat, he cautiously asked her a question, masking his fear with Logan-esque casual ease. “So, you said that we could add things to that handy dandy sexin’ list of yours, correct?”

She focused her eyes on the road, but nodded. “Correct.” She confirmed, glad that her voice was steady.

He tapped his fingers on his leg, not wanting to push her already stretched boundaries. “So-o… can I ask to add something?” 

Veronica’s mouth ticked up when she heard that he was almost nervous about scaring her off.

_ This boy is too much. God, is he adorable. He’s smart enough to keep the golden showers and threesomes away from me forever and the more hardcore stuff away for at least right now. _

She bobbed her head, affirmative. “What do you want to add?” She asked, fighting to keep her face neutral and her voice level, so that her apprehensiveness did not stop him from asking her. Veronica knew that if he saw any sort of discomfort from her, he would retreat. He never wanted to make her uncomfortable or scared about sex. He wanted her to be more open than she had been in the past, but he was never one to push the issue.

_ I want this as much as he does.  _ She reminded herself.  _ I want this as much as he does. _

One of the things that she wanted out of this was to better understand what he liked, what his fantasies were, some of the things that he wanted to try. She was glad that he was cautious with her though, it showed he cared, but she wanted them both to be able to discuss sex like mature adults who were having it on the regular, because that’s what they were. She thought about all of their immature avoidance tendencies and childish antics. Yep, they were definitely mature adults.

“Umm, I like watching you.” He said, biting his lip.

_ Jeez, he really is hesitant, he doesn’t unusually have nervous ticks like that.  _ He tended to be the master at hiding his emotions.

Logan almost immediately tried to backtrack. “No, no. I mean… Fuck. Mirrors.” Honestly, she was surprised that he was being so awkward and she was being so chill.

_ So. damn. cute.  _ She batted her eyelashes and smiled at him sweetly. “Fuck mirrors?” 

Logan was too stressed out to be amused by her foux innocent behavior. He looked out of the window as he sigh/chuckled and played with his fingers. “I like watching you get off, it’s… hot, for lack of a better word. You’re… uh… you’re a pretty closed off person and I like seeing all of you. I like seeing how much you enjoy what I do to you. I like knowing that I’m the only one who can see you like this. I want you to see us and… and what you do to me. The best way to do that is in front of a mirror.”

She ignored the sad tenor of his voice when he called her closed off 

_ I am closed off.  _ She reminded herself to not get upset at the truth.  _ Maturity fucking sucks. _

and joined one of her hands with his. “I’ve never seen you anything but completely cool and confident when you talk about sex.” 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Are you making fun of me, Sugarpuss?” He questioned with a lilt in his voice, returning the tone of the conversation back to their practiced, normal ease.

Veronica gasped at him. “Me? Never.” She looked over at him, amused but apologetic. “It’s kinda nice to see you like this.” She shrugged. “I like being on equal footing with you. Sexually I’m not.” He looked ready to disagree and she reminded herself to get back on target and to not piss off her boyfriend. A schmoopy Logan was no fun for anybody and she knew that part of the reason he was so cool about sex was so that she could become cooler about sex. Not that he was ever uncool about sex. His confidence was deserved, as it turned out. “Mirrors sound like fun.” She liked seeing him too, after all.

He looked down at their linked hands before nodding, willing himself to stay relaxed and not let his insecurities show. “Okay.”

“Wow, look at us, all having an ah-dult conversation about sex.” She told him, making him laugh with her before agreeing. They were having an adult conversation about sex. Good for them. Great for them, really.

“You are the only one who’s ever seen me like that, you know, out of control.” She added after the car lapsed into silence. “I never… umm. I never came with Duncan.”

She looked over at Logan and instead of the proud, smug face that she was, almost nervously, expecting, he looked contemplative and almost sad. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” She asked when he did not comment, but she tried not to be nosy. His reaction, his moony, slightly melancholy reaction, was confusing her, but being a master snoop was one of their core relationship issues in the past.

He almost said no, but decided to voice his concerns. That was essentially what this weekend was about, after all, growing closer and learning to deal with past issues. If Veronica ‘I hate intimacy’ Mars could make a serious effort then so could he. God, what the fuck was this woman doing to him. She had reduced him into a shaky mess without even trying to.

“That’s not why… never mind.” He shook his head, reminding himself of all of the things that happened this weekend. “I’m being stupid.”

_ I’m being stupid. I’m being stupid. _

Veronica bit back the urge to sigh. “You usually are, but talk to me anyway, please?” He stayed quiet and Veronica was about two seconds away from leaping over the center console and strangling her frustrating boyfriend when he spoke.

“Veronica,” He said slowly, not wanting to talk about it and letting it hang in the air, trailing off. He continued when he saw that this was going to both bother and hurt her. “I… I just got pissy for a second, it’s not a big deal.” He shrugged and looked out of the window again. “I know you’re not with me for only physical reasons.” He spoke as if he was trying to convince himself.

Veronica reigned back her knee-jerk reaction to laugh or get upset at him. “I’m not, Logan.” She told him, trying to make him understand. “I’m. Not.” She resisted the urge to poke him harshly or shake some sense into him.

_ That boy.  _ She sighed.

_ This isn’t just physical. He needs to understand that. Why the hell does he not get that? His stupid, fucked up family and relationships ruined his sense of self-worth and I only made it worse.  _ She looked over at him and was unsurprised to find him not facing her so that she could not read his expressions. _ Fuck, I am so-o not the person to help him with this. _

She sighed and tried to force him to listen, to believe. “I’m with you because you understand me. I’m with you because you care about me. I’m with you because I love you. I’m with you because you make me happy. What I’m not, however, is with you because you’re attractive or rich or good at sex.” She waited for a tick. “Although you are all three.” 

Logan nodded and tried not to look as droopy and insecure as he felt. “Okay.”

“So, you’re good, we’re good?” She asked, needing to know that everything was alright. He nodded, still looking out of the window. “Good, because that might have been the stupidest thing that I have ever heard and you, Logan Echolls, are by no means stupid.”

After letting the comment linger, telling himself to believe it, he spoke. “Love.”

“Huh?” She looked over at him and tried to figure out where the hell that came from.

“Your reasons.” He explained. “You said you’re with me because I care about you and you love me. A more accurate statement would have been; you’re with me because I love you” Logan stressed the word love. “and you love me.”

Veronica shook her head and chuckled at his specification, but noted the slightly unsure waver in Logan’s voice when he said that she loved him. 

_ Damn it, Logan, it’s not a question. Why the hell did I wait so long to tell him? _

“‘Kay.” She reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it slightly. “I’m with you because I love you… just as much as you love me, Logan.” She stressed her affection to him, not wanting him to feel like she was only with him because of their physical compatibility. 

When did she get so sappy and lovestruck? Biting back the urge to sigh at his uncharacteristic mopey attitude, Veronica briefly took her eyes off of the road and allowed him to see the naked, shining love in them. He squeezed her hand like she had done to his, before kissing the back of her hand. She took this for what it meant; they were going to be fine. They loved each other and they were going to be okay.

The rest of the car ride was spent discussing lighter, less emotional topics and before long they arrived at the dock where the yacht was moored. Seeing that her boyfriend was practically buzzing with excitement, she parked as quickly as possible and gave herself a small, pleased smile. He was so happy right now. Veronica gave the keys to one of Big Dick’s people before Logan eagerly led them to his yacht, excited to finally take her on it, excited to be alone with her, excited to get out of the Neptune area.

They got on the boat and Logan quickly took control and prepared to sail them to Catalina Island. He stopped when he noticed Veronica watching him with a strange look on her face. “What?”

She bit her bottom lip and smiled flirtatiously, hiding the softness that she was feeling. “Nothing.” She said with a shoulder shrug and a twinkle in her blue eyes. “It’s just kinda hot watching you so controlled,” She walked closer to him. “so ready, so together,” She gestured loosely to the boat. “and good at doing all of the boat crap.”

He chuckled at her. “All of the boat crap?” He questioned.

She outright laughed at his complacent, slightly uppity tone. “Yeah, you know, the knot tying and rope pulling, and measurement checking. You’re in your element. I like seeing you in your element. It’s why I like to watch you surf.”

Logan tried not to flush at her praise, lord knows that she does not need to know just how much control she has over him. No sense in giving that tiny blonde dynamo even more power when she was a powerhouse already. He gestured for her to join him by the helm, wanting her as close as possible. He liked her close. “Let’s see how you do in my element.” 

“Okay?” She said, slightly unsure, but grabbed the control with determination. 

When she did so, he handed her the control and stood behind her with hands lightly resting on her hips and his chin resting on her shoulder. “Take us away Miss Mars.”

“And, uhm, how does one do that?”

He chuckled, and after a quick lesson Veronica managed to sail them out of the harbor and into the Gulf of Santa Catalina with little trouble. It seemed that, like most everything else, sailing came relatively easy to her. When they were far enough away from LA, Logan turned off the motor and relaxed. He wanted to be able to spend some time with her when he did not have to focus on piloting the ship. 

Veronica smiled when she came back from below deck with some drinks and saw her now shirtless boyfriend lounging on one of the chairs, eyes closed in relaxation and contentment. Contentment; that was something she could get used to seeing on him. He deserved that. After yet another promise to make Logan’s life better, she sat down next to him.

She dropped down to the chair next to him and greeted him with a bottled iced tea to the chest. “Hey.”

He rubbed his abs where the tea bottle hit him. “Gee thanks, Slugger.” He could practically see her squinting at him through her sunglasses before he threw up his hands in defeat. “I mean; hey, yourself.” He took a drink before continuing. “And thanks for the drink.” She nodded in acceptance. “So, whatcha wanna do? I mean we are all alone on the open ocean.” He winked at her.

She grabbed his hand and smiled with a saucy glint. “I may have a few ideas.” She told him before pulling him downstairs. Veronica was not having sex in a pool chair in the bright, hot sun, no matter how comfortable Logan claimed that they were, but she was eager to get to some other activities. It seemed that she could not get enough of him.

After christening both the hallway outside of the master bedroom, not able to wait for a bedroom, and the master bedroom itself, they lay in a tangled, sweaty heap on the California king, catching their breath before they could do anything else. Having sex on a boat was more difficult than Veronica had predicted. Sometimes the motion of the waves would work with you and sometimes they would work against you. They had almost fallen down when a particularly strong wave had hit the ship when they were doing it in the hallway, much to Logan’s displeasure. He would rather fall down, as long as she was not hurt, than pull out. But no matter the obstacles, he found a way to make it good for her. Really good.

“Well, that was a fun two hours.” She said, somewhat out of breath, but extremely sated and pleased.

He laughed before pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. “Hell yeah, it was, Bobcat.”

She let herself relax into the feeling of his naked skin against hers and resisted the urge to do something productive. The endorphins and adrenaline were still coursing through her, so she was mostly awake and in a pleasured sort of daze, but she knew that she would be crashing soon, sex usually took a lot out of her.

_ This is nice. Relaxing is nice. Relaxing with your hot boyfriend is nice _ .

She nodded slightly to herself and moved in tighter to Logan. She felt relaxed and fluid and drunk-happy on all of the endorphins. Allowing herself to be lulled to sleep by the slight rocking of the ship, the rhythmic breathing of the body below hers and the smooth caresses of his hand over her hair, she allowed herself to relax completely and fall asleep.

Logan smiled when she finally fell asleep and he quietly snuck out to the deck so that he could continue to sail them to Catalina. Not long after he did, she emerged from below deck with a tired but happy expression. 

“Whatcha doin’ up here?” She yawned.

He slowed the boat down and put his arm around her, maneuvering them to the side of the yacht to look out over the water. “It’s best not to fall asleep on a drifting boat. The current could end up moving you pretty far away.” She nodded at him and yawned. “Why’d you come up?” He asked her as she leaned against him, completely dead on her feet and obviously tired.

Veronica cuddled into his jacket. “Maybe I just missed your pretty face.” She could practically feel him rolling his eyes. “You’re… relaxing.” She admitted quietly. “Besides, I probably shouldn’t be sleeping anyway, it’s only the afternoon.” She told him, determined to stay awake. Veronica Mars was not someone who naps. She was far too busy for that.

He smiled at the notion that she slept better with him there, but pushed her toward the door anyway. “Go back to sleep, Veronica. We’ll be there soon and you’re exhausted. The last couple of nights we’ve been too busy doing… each other to get a full eight hours.” 

She glared at him before she felt another yawn coming up and relented. “Fine, fine. Wake me up soon though.” She said pointedly and with a hard poke to the chest as she made her way back to bed. 

_ I will most definitely not be doing that, Sugarpuss. Sorry! _

“God, she’s cute when she’s sleepy.” He said to himself as he guided the ship to the island in the distance. “Fucking adorable.”

Logan was tempted to wake her almost immediately after she left. Four hours into her catnap, when he was bored out of his goddamn mind and was starting to drift off, not staying focused on his task at hand, he shook his head and tried to have more fun. Sailing without companions was just doing nothing for hours on end in the hot California sun, something he was usually all for, but not with his girlfriend on board. This was the first time that he and Veronica were on his yacht together since they started dating, something that he had wanted from the beginning. He was seriously regretting the fact that he could not wake her up and they were still an hour out. He just had to be a decent person.

_ Fuck me. _

He was soon popped from his bored haze by a much more bright eyed and bushy tailed blonde when she greeted him. “I plan to, Capitan.” Veronica’s chipper voice came from behind him, making him realize that he said that out loud. 

_ Oh, thank christ, she’s awake. I’m so bored. _

“Hey, Bobcat.”  _ I-love-you, I-love-you, I-love-you.  _ “We’re about fifty, fifty-five minutes out from Catalina.”

She nodded. “Cool.” She acknowledged. “I am getting a bit peckish, so soon is good.” She mused aloud, glad that they were nearing the island in the distance. She was kind of bummed however. She spent the majority of the ride sleeping, or doing other things, in the cabin and basically missed the ‘Echolls Yacht Experience’.

_ Tomorrow. _ She promised herself.

Logan snorted in response to her hunger and she growled at him which only succeeded in further amusing him.

“I made reservations at the club restaurant for five, so we should have a bit of time before dinner on the island. Do you want to eat something now? There’s some food in the galley if you’re absolutely starving to death.”

Veronica huffed and quickly spun on her heel, haughty and pissy, and left to get food while Logan just chuckled at her demeanor. 

_ That girl is so cute. _

Much to her delight, the Echolls fridge and cabinets were always fully stocked. Full charcuterie, wine, ice cream, caviar, rum, fancy chips and dip, salmon. The rich people boat food made her roll her eyes, but she grabbed the charcuterie board and ice cream to bring on deck anyway. 

After a quick snack and Veronica eating her weight in Neapolitan, she lounged on deck, keeping Logan company while he steered the boat. Soon enough, they were sailing into Catalina Harbor and into the private boat club that they could dock at. 

Veronica smirked when he finished docking the boat and tying it down. 

_ The boy looks good, as per frickin’ usual. He’s so… together. Hot.  _ She contemplated her options before smiling almost wickedly.  _ Let’s make him not together, shall we?  _

She continued to smirk to herself and wasted no time. She offered her hand and pulled him back aboard. When he took her hand, she pushed him against the railing and opened his collar before she stopped and looked up at him. She looked at him and putting her hands in his back pockets, squeezed ever so slightly before she relaxed her hands. 

“So, we’re here.” She remarked far too casually.

He nodded, hard as steel and unable to track her mind like he usually could, due to his… situation. 

“Y-yeah.” Logan responded, his voice uncharacteristically wobbly. His shaky voice only making her smirk harder with a lovely glint in her eye that he found undeniably hot. 

“Whatever could we do before dinner?” She asked him, snaking her hand to pop the first button of his pants while she sucked lightly his neck.

Logan did not think that he had ever been this turned on and actual thought was quickly becoming an issue. 

_ I guess I’m always this turned on around her though? God, the sex is always so fantastic. How could I not be? Especially when she looks like that.  _

Veronica cupped his rigid dick through the layers and relished Logan’s breathy, deep moan of delight. He moved his hands to slide up her back while she shoved his pants down, taking the time to rub her thumb over the wet tip of his cock through his underwear. 

_ And does shit like this. _

“I’m sure that you’ll think of something. You… You always do.” He said, rapidly becoming too turned even for coherent words. 

“Hmm mm.” She nodded, focused once more on unbuttoning his shirt. Finishing her task, she slid it off of his shoulders and threw it behind her, not caring where it landed. “I do have a few ideas.” She teased, palming his dick through his underwear.

“Oh. Y-yeah?” He managed to say.

Veronica allowed his cock to spring free and kneeled down to lightly lick the tip. “Yeah.”

Before he could tell her that she did not have to, she applied more suction to the tip while gripping the base firmly, making her boyfriend squeal adorably and all thought rushed out of his head. Logan was loving her assertive nature, looking him in the eye as she licked a line up his cock. He always loved it when she was like this in bed. She usually had trouble with eye contact during sex, but when she did maintain it was always incredible, more meaningful and intense for the both of them. Which is probably why she often avoided it.

_ She wants to now though, she’s enjoying this. God, that is so hot. _

Much to her surprise, she seemed to be getting off on the semi-public location of their tryst. It was exciting in a way that it was not last time she tried something like this.

_ Huh? That’s new. _

She thought about that before all other thoughts left her head and she focused on the slick, delicious feeling of his dick in her mouth. Veronica released it with an audible pop and licked her way to the tip before circling it with her tongue, taking a breather.

The last time that she did this it was more for Logan than for her. Getting her off in public spaces was one of his little kinks. She liked to reciprocate, so she sucked him off. She did not hate it, she just did not especially love it either. She liked the control that bowjobs gave her, the turned on zombie that Logan turned in to, and it always felt right in the moment, even when that moment was in the library. It was just that she tended to be nervous about sex when her mind was not whited-out with pleasure and she was especially nervous doing things like that in semi-public places.

Veronica loved having this power over him and this time their location seemed to only heighten it. She was not thinking about the location at all. She was not thinking about anything except for how his hardness felt in her mouth and making her boyfriend feel as good as possible, like he was so good at doing for her. Like he enjoyed doing to her.

Maybe her sense of calmness was because of the lack of people they knew, maybe it was because they were less likely to be caught out here, or maybe it was because they were actually talking about their sex life now, but she was becoming more and more emboldened. 

Reaching down to lightly fondle his balls, she sucked him deeper into her hot, wet mouth and used her tongue to trace designs on the underside of his cock. She moaned around him, making Logan’s rigid shaft twitch inside of her mouth and he thought of nothing but not embarrassing himself. She squeezed his upper thighs and tightened the seal around his dick, taking him in as far as she could, deepthroating him for the first time.

Okay, let’s just 

_ Challenge accepted. _

“‘Ronica… I’m gonna… Fuck.” He warned her to move. She ignored him. His moans quickly grew louder and she focused on taking him in as much as she could.

The combination of her tongue and the feeling of the tip of his cock hitting and then entering the back of her throat was enough to cause him to erupt and she swallowed every bit, looking him in the eyes as she did so. The eye contact being another one of Logan’s sexual preferences, one that she often had trouble with, but she made an effort and he adored that she was using it now. After licking clean his dick, she pulled up his pants and kissed his cheek, feeling good.

Finishing one of the most intense orgasms of his life, Logan drooped down with his back still against the wall, sitting next to Veronica. He looked tired and flushed and completely satisfied.

_ That. was. amazing. _

“Jesus. Bobcat. Why?” He asked when finally managed to speak again, still not at full brain capacity, but completely wowed and happy. 

Also feeling incredibly satisfied, Veronica shrugged at him, looking relaxed and nonchalant and not at all embarrassed. “I wanted to.” She smiled with that wicked glint in her eyes. “It was fun.” She walked his fingers up his chest. “Really fun.”

Logan growled over her mouth. “Just you wait, Sugarpuss. Soon enough you’ll be the one screaming my name.” He kissed her. 

She smirked at him before lightly biting his lip. “I can’t wait.”

They just barely managed to make their reservations. Looking disheveled and flushed, they sat down and ordered, trying not to giggle like schoolchildren. It was completely obvious what they were doing before they arrived at the restaurant. A fact that made her want to cringe when the post orgasmic high wore off. 

Veronica was rapidly becoming embarrassed by the fact that anyone who saw them knew that they just had sex. Her dewy, pink , I-just-got-my-world-rocked look not fading with Logan’s.

_ Oh god, what if my dad saw me like this?  _

She shivered at the thought before reasoning with herself. That would be horrible, but nothing bad was going to happen just because the entire world could tell that they just had sex.

_ You are being ridiculous, Veronica. He’s not here. Nobody cares that you just had sex. You’re an adult in an adult relationship. Adults have sex. And anyone who looked at Logan would totally get it. _

She fought off the urge to blush as Logan brushed a limp piece of hair from her face and moved her closer to him, sensing her discomfort. “It’s fine, ‘Ronica. Nobody cares.”

_ She’s overthinking things again. _

Fightly off the urge to hiss at him and get defensive just because he could read her face, she attempted a closed mouth smile before scooting closer. She nodded against him. “As long as you’re here it will be.”

His heart gave a little thump at the honest cadence of her voice and he matched her clear, genuine tone. “Always.”

The miniature Dick shoulder jackass that lived inside of Logan’s mind ridiculed him for it as he continued his neutral face, trying not to give any indication of how much her sincerity meant to him. 

_ Such a little bitch, Echolls. _

He dispelled the little voice inside of him and wished that he had a shoulder angel to go with his shoulder asshole. A Wallace shoulder angel to Logan’s shoulder Casablancas. Logan pondered the idea.

_ How does one get a Jiminy Cricket these days? _

As their food arrived, she relaxed some, so he dropped his hand and stopped playing with her hair. They laughed as they ate and Veronica was comforted by the sporadic twirling of her hair by her boyfriend. No matter where they were, he always seemed to find some way to touch her; playing with her hair, linking their hands, resting her legs on his lap. Little ways, but they always seem to calm her.

_ Fuck, I love this boy. _ She sighed dreamily at herself before snapping out of it.  _ When did he turn me into such a pansy? _

They ate the Italian food and chatted like any other college kids before making their way back to the boat. Logan protested and dragged his feet, wanting to book them a hotel room, thinking that they would be more comfortable staying in a hotel on the island instead of staying on the ‘small’, small compared to a hotel room, he argued, boat. 

Veronica rolled her eyes at him. “Logan, why waste money on a hotel suite, one that we might not even get night of reservations at, when we have a perfectly good bed on the boat? We’ll probably be spending most of tomorrow on the island anyway, so the room size does not matter. Besides, I want to sleep on the boat. It’s nice.” 

Logan grumbled but walked with her back to the yacht without further complaint, enjoying her use of we and her seeming desire to ‘get to know’ the boat. She was enjoying herself, and that was all he ever really wanted. She was enjoying ‘the trappings of wealth’, of his wealth, and that meant a lot. It meant that he was more important than her innate distaste of all that was wealthy. She was willing to enjoy his money in more than just gifts and loved it.

She smirked at his willingness to cooperate. 

_ He really is whipped. God, I’m good. _

She pushed him towards the boat, eager to get to other activities. When they arrived on the boat, she wasted no time and pushed him towards the bed.

_ What has this boy done to me? I am a sex crazed maniac around him. _

Feeling cheeky, he resisted and spun them around so that she was sitting on the bed and he was kneeling in front of her. Taking the hint, she rested her calves on his shoulders and smiled at him, her wild hair framing her face like a sexual goddess.

_ She is so damn beautiful. _

After taking a moment to admire his girlfriend’s sensual curves, he dove in and repaid her for her earlier treatment on deck, relishing her soft moans of encouragement and lust.

_ This is paradise. _

Veronica woke up in Logan’s arms feeling secure and happy. It seemed to be a theme on this trip. Honestly, she felt like that whenever she woke up in his arms. Yet, she still found herself waiting for the other shoe to drop, when happiness started to feel normal, it always seemed to be cruelly snatched away.

_ Contentment can be normal. Plenty of people are content and I can be one of them. _

She tried to force herself to believe it. If only she did.

Gazing lovingly at her still asleep boyfriend, she gently stroked his cheek and thought about the other thing on her mind; intimacy. Veronica seemed to be getting better at it on this trip but she worried that this would all end when this weekend did. Logan was so happy with how open she was being right now and she did not want him to have to go back to having a girlfriend that was emotionally unavailable. With steadfast determination, she made herself a promise to actively try and keep up this level of openness with Logan. He deserved that at the very least and Veronica hoped that she would be able to give that to him.

Thinking that she would be able to maintain this level of intimacy, at least for a little while, she thought about the other worry. She was concerned that she would replace physical intimacy with emotional intimacy. She was worried that she could not do both and she did not want to make Logan choose. She knew that he would pick emotional intimacy over sex any day, no matter how much he loved the sex.

Sensing her agitation even in his sleep, Logan rolled over and put his arm over her lap. “‘Ronica?” He questioned, half-awake.

She went for casual. “Hey.”

He looked up at her with half-lidded eyes.

“I’m fine, Logan, go back to sleep.” She attempted to mollify him.

Too tired to argue, he just flopped over and went back to sleep. “M’kay.” 

Smiling at how easily he gave in, before this weekend he would have pushed her to talk about it, she pressed a soft kiss to his temple, loving the way he smiled when she did so. Looking at her boyfriend and ignoring the annoying, pessimistic voice in her head, she got up and got ready for their day on Catalina. She was determined to have fun today and nothing, not even herself, was going to ruin that.

Soon enough, Logan was awake-awake too and her mood improved drastically. She tried not to dwell too much on that, hating to be reliant on anything or anyone. 

They ate breakfast on deck, enjoying the calm, relaxing waves before getting ready for the day and making their way to the town. The two of them decided to start with the island museum in Avalon before a quick lunch and a leisurely stroll, with Logan taking her to some of his favorite spots on the island.

She smiled at his love of the island but grumbled at his insistence that this hike in the thousand degree weather was worth the view as he dragged her to his favorite lookout point. She had to admit that the view was lovely, however. “This is nice.” 

He nodded in agreement, looking at her and not at the ocean lookout, glad that he was able to share this spot with her. “It is.”

They sat on the bench, leaning on each other even though it was hot, and stared at the panoramic view peacefully. When the heat became unbearable, they tore themselves away and made for the shade.

They strolled around the island leisurely, before hopping back on the boat at the last possible minute and making their way back to Neptune.


	5. Chapter Five; LoVe and Other Terrifying Concepts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time outside of their vacation induced bubble with their new and improved relationship.

**RATING:** R/NC-17 for language and sex.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Characters are not owned by me.

 **NOTES:** Italics are flashbacks, letters, notes and internal monologues.

 **SETTING:** Season three, mild AU after LoVe gets and stays together after high school graduation. I took some liberties time-wise.

Love Languages

**CHAPTER FIVE; LOVE AND OTHER TERRIFYING CONCEPTS**

The boat ride back to Neptune was much less boring for him as he had his girlfriend up on deck to keep him company, but before long they were docking at the Albacore Club and their weekend away was coming to an end. 

Logan handed the boat keys to the Echolls’ asset manager and loaded their stuff into the back of his car for the short drive to her house. They both ignored the slightly sad atmosphere as their regular lives started back up, not that either of them believed the other. They were both worried that the peace they had acquired would dissipate in the nightmare hellscape of their hometown, just as it happened every autumn. As soon as summer ended and school started back up their lives became too stressful and too painful. It was not conducive to a healthy, long-term relationship.

They meandered back to Land Rover, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Logan was thinking about how to keep themselves firmly ensconced in the healthy relationship column as they walked as slowly as possible back to their real lives. Veronica was thinking about how to better her communication skills with him. Opening the door for her, ever the gentleman, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and hoped that this town would not ruin what they had this time. Not having any of that leisurely, hearts and flowers crap right now, Veronica pulled him back down and gave him what she deemed a proper kiss. 

“Love you.” He whispered quietly into her lips. She kissed him harder.

When they came up for air, panting, they smiled at each other before Veronica realised where they were and gave a mildly embarrassed laugh before pushing him away. Feeling defiant, Logan lingered a bit, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, before kissing her on the crown of her head before moving to the driver’s side. He was about to start the car when he remembered that she used his black American Express card and he still had no idea why. One of the many mysteries of this trip. 

“Why did you need my black AmEx?” He asked, keys still dangling from the ignition.

She looked at him, unsure where that came from. “Umm, I needed proof that you were okay with me taking the boat up to Los Angeles.” She shook her head and rolled her eyes, remembering all the hoops that she had to jump through. “Capitan Asshole” He snickered at her nickname for the boat capitan-slash-asset manager. “remembered me from our middle school days and I showed him pictures of us together now and when he still wouldn’t bring it up to LA, I stole your debit card. I may have convinced him that you gave me the pin number to do with whatever I please.” She shrugged and pursed her lips. “He was being an ornery jackass on purpose.”

Logan chuckled at her angry eyes and turned the keys. 

_She’s cute when she’s mad._ He thought about it before amending his statement. _As long as she’s not freakout mad at me._

“So, what was your favorite part?” She asked as he started up the Range Rover for the drive back to her house to drop her off.

Logan started driving as he thought about it, but he already knew the answer. “You told me that you were lucky to be around me.” He paused before clarifying, seeing Veronica try and recall herself saying that. “In the hotel restaurant.”

She smiled, remembering, and looked mildly guilty before responding. “I’m sor--”

He cut her off with a quick kiss, knowing that brushing off a rare Veronica Mars apology was a bit foolish, but she needed to know that it was a non-issue now. Besides, this was a landmine and it needed to be diffused as soon as possible. 

_No sense in ruining our relationship only two seconds after improving it._

“You have nothing to be sorry about, Veronica. Nothing at all. You didn’t have to say it.” He shrugged, nonchalant.

Veronica set her jaw stubbornly. “But you like to hear things like that.”

He sighed, but acknowledged the truth in that statement. “Yes, it’s always nice to hear and it meant a hell of a lot, but not at the price of your emotional chafing.”

_Emotional chafing? What the hell does that even mean? Dipshit thinks he’s Dr. fucking Phil over there._

Logan looked determined as he continued, seeing the look on her face. “Veronica. You say things like that enough.” Squeezing her hand, he waited for her to respond. “Really.”

His statement did not surprise her, but she knew that he wanted to hear it more. She made a silent vow to be better, to be more affectionate more often, even here in Neptune. Especially here in Neptune. Things were good between them and she was not going to risk screwing up their relationship over her inability to love him verbally.

Still upset that he would not listen to her, she noted her reluctance to drop the subject with a curt nod. “Okay.”

He nodded back and continued. “Okay.” He paused, not wanting to upset her. Not wanting to end this trip on a sour note, but she was making an effort to be honest even when it was awkward or upsetting, so he tried to do the same. No matter how much he did not want to have this conversation again. “Do you actually feel that way?”

Veronica turned towards him again, confused. “What way?”

Logan quickly glanced over at her, reading her face. “That you’re lucky to be with me, lucky to be on the receiving end of my ‘affection’.” He asked her, using air quotes around the word affection.

_Fuck, why doesn’t get it? I should have said it sooner. Why was he so unloved? Fuck, I should have said it sooner. And more often._

“Damn it, Logan.” She swore lightly into her hands.

_I should have never started this fucking conversation. Now she’s angry at… something. Me?_

He missed the softness and upset, but not exactly angry tone to her words. She was only upset at herself and the people that failed him in the past.

“I’m going to monologue right now, okay? Don’t interrupt me.” She continued before he had the chance to agree. “The short answer is yes.” She paused, desperately wanting him to get this, but unsure of how to make him see. 

_Why is he not fucking getting this?_

“The long answer is; I love you, Logan. I love that you are able to be affectionate in so many ways, even when I’m equally unaffectionate in so many ways. We have both had some bad, unfair shit happen to us, but you never lost that ability to love like you do.” She squeezed his hand and avoided looking at him. “I’m sorry that you never had that given back to you by you girlfriends, especially me, your parents, Duncan, your sister. I mean jesus fuck, the only person who has been there for you is Dick fucking Casablancas.” Logan really wanted to read her face, but driving was making it difficult. That and the fact that she was not meeting his eyes. This conversation was making her feel raw.

She put her head in her hands which were on her lap and Logan wanted nothing more than to fully comfort her, but he knew that his best course of action was to stay silent and rub his hand softly over her back in a silent show of support and comfort, so that is what he did. 

“I feel safe around you, Logan. I’m lucky that I have someone that never makes me feel unloved, even when you’re pissed at me. I’m lucky that you show me that you love me with everything that you do. I’m so lucky to be with you.” She bit back her urge to call him a jackass, knowing that it would not help him to understand, fully understand and comprehend what she was telling him. “You’re not perfect, you’re far from perfect, but you are also not a bad person. You are pretty damn spectacular, Logan, and you always have been.”

Logan nodded and squeezed her hand, not expecting most of that. “Okay.” Shaking off the emotional vibe in the car, he changed the subject. “So, what are you looking forward to most about seeing snow for the first time?”

Veronica took the hint with a small smile and dropped the subject, answering with a small, quirked smile. “Kicking your ass at a snowball fight.”

Logan scoffed. “Please. I am the master at snowball fights.” He paused and pretended to think. “Well that and everything else.” He leered at her. “Especially sex.” He was rewarded with a small chuckle before she punched his arm. Privately she agreed, but no need to further inflate his ego with the knowledge of how much she appreciated his expertise in the carnal acts. 

They continued their drive back to her house, talking about Aspen, this weekend and a manner of other mundane topics until they turned on to Veronica’s street. They were both saddened by the rapidly enlarging view of her house, but she put on her peppy face and gave him a quick corner mouth kiss before kissing him goodbye with more depth outside. Logan sighed at the fact that she was leaving, but relished the feel of her hands on his back and his hands tangled in her hair.

 _I want to stop dropping her off at her apartment. When the hell can I ask her to move in with me? No time soon._ He reminded himself. _No time soon. Besides, this is enough._ Veronica smiled at him, but he could see through her fake pep. She was sad too. _This is more than enough._

“Thank you for this weekend.” She said with her hands still clasped behind his back.

The side of his mouth twisted up. “Shouldn’t I be telling you that?”

She pecked the corner that was up. “Well, I had fun too.” Her hands slowly worked down and lightly cupped his ass. He laughed in earnest against her head 

_My girl is so feisty._

and moved his hands to squeeze her waist. Logan kissed her forehead before grabbing her bag from the back of the Range Rover. “I’m glad.” He handed it to her, Veronica was glad that he didn’t offer to carry the small suitcase up the stairs, she was not an invalid after all, before he grasped her hands in his. “Thank you for everything this weekend, Veronica. I can’t even tell you what just one of those things meant to me.” He said seriously.

“Just wait until you have an entire week alone with me.” She winked at him, already wanting to go back to the bubble of contentment that they had away from this god-awful town, but masked her feelings with humor, as she often did. She was already slipping back into old habits.

_Fuck this town… Yeah, that works. It’s the town’s fault. Fuck this town._

She stood on her tiptoes and hovered over his mouth as she spoke with her hands in his back pockets. “I can practically feel my dad’s steely gaze boring into my skull, so I gotta jet.” She quickly pecked him on the lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow after sociology?” Logan nodded. “Good.” Veronica dropped her eyes before walking away. “I love you, Logan.” She finished softly, still walking towards her apartment.

Logan lightly tugged on her suitcase to turn her head, so that he could kiss her properly. “I love you too, Bobcat. See you tomorrow.” He saluted her before he got back in the car and left when her door closed.

Veronica opened the door only to find that her father wasn’t here tonight, just a note saying that he had a bail jumper to catch and Backup was at the Fennels’. She smiled and quickly called Logan, putting all of her school stuff into a bag, happy that they had a few more hours with each other. 

“Miss me already, Sugarpuss?” 

_What is it with him and that stupid petname? You pretend to be engaged to a guy one time._

She shook her head and rolled her eyes and as she took one last look around to make sure that she did not miss anything. Seeing nothing, she walked outside and waited, not wanting to presume anything, yet. She was basically sure that he would want to spend the night together, though.

“Sick of me, yet?” She smiled at his scoffed response, correctly taking it to mean never. 

_Good answer._

“You know the answer to that, Mars. So, what’s up?” She could practically feel his eye roll.

“My dad is out c--”

“I’m on my way.” He interrupted. “Give me five minutes.” 

She chuckled at him and his eagerness, glad that it matched her own, even if she did not show it like he did. “You’ve got three. Bye.” 

She locked up the house and made her way to the street to wait for Logan. She grinned like an idiot when she saw her boyfriend’s Range Rover pull onto her street. He pulled up next to her and rolled down his window. 

She noticed his smile matched hers as he greeted her. “Hey.”

“Hey, back.” She kissed him through the open window. “Feel like extending the weekend a bit?” She questioned.

He held in his joy, just barely. He was resisting the urge to do a happy dance like a goddamn lovestruck weirdo. “Always.” 

She hopped in and closed the door. “Your place, then?”

Glad that they had this bit of extra time together before school tomorrow, he eagerly agreed and they made their way to The Neptune Grand.

_Thank god for small miracles._

The two of them lightly wandered their hands over each other’s clothes even as he drove them, culminating in intense red light make out sessions and Logan carrying her into the lobby. Finally on the elevator, he pushed her up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist while she aggressively raked her fingers down his back and sucked his neck. He continued to carry her to the room, pushing the door open with his foot and letting it slam behind them. Giggling, his shirt half off and his pants unzipped, they fell on the couch, where they realized Dick was taking a nap on the couch adjacent to them.

_Shit. Now Veronica won’t scream for fear of waking up Dick._

“Bedroom.” She whispered into Logan’s ear while she finally rid him of his shirt. Unfortunately there was another one under it. He laughed at her pouty lip before catching it between his teeth, making her squeeze his biceps harder.

“Why hel-lo, Ronniekins.” Dick drawled, extending his words. “Nice belt.”

Too late to stop him from noticing, Veronica realized her skirt was hiked up around her waist, giving him an unobstructed view of her lacy, pink underwear rubbing against her boyfriend’s hips searching of their own volition for pleasurable friction.

“Get the fuck out, Dick.” Logan growled at his friend as he blocked what he could of Veronica’s lower body with his own. 

Unworried, Dick took his time making his way to his room, strolling casually towards the door. “Don’t worry about the noise, Ronnie. I’ve got noise cancelling headphones that should block out even your screams.” He threw out over his shoulder, dodging as Logan threw whatever was nearest to him, a game controller, at his best friend.

Tinged pink, she continued to hide against Logan’s chest even after she heard the door close. Gently picking her up and placing her on his bed, he got up to barricade Dick’s door with rope he bought for this exact purpose. 

“Sorry about tha--” As he came back into the room he was pleasantly surprised to see a stark naked Veronica motioning for him to come closer. “Jesus Christ.” He managed to choke out as he studied her nude body. 

_Guess I don’t have to worry about her no longer being in the mood._

Too impatient for him to study her this intently, she pulled him down on top of her by the shirt collar. Hooking her ankles behind his back, she pressed herself against his aching cock and moaned as she made contact. “I’m so wet for you.”

“Fucking hell, Bobcat.” He loved it when she talked like that.

She hummed into his ear and nipped his ear lobe. Displeased that he was not furthering their activities, content to meander over her pale skin, she flipped them so that she was on top. Making quick work of the rest of their clothes, she wasted no time in slurping Logan’s steel-hard dick into her mouth and moaning at the taste of his arousal. Logan was amazed that she was being so aggressive right now. Sensing that he was too turned on for this to last, she released him with a wet pop and slid herself up so that she was hovering over his jutting flesh. 

Overly excited, Veronica took a few deep breaths to calm herself before slowly inching her way down his wet cock. As soon as she was fully impaled, she began mercilessly riding him. Logan was enraptured at the scene playing out before him; Veronica grunting in ecstasy with her back curved and her hair flowing behind her. Feeling mildly useless, or like a sex toy, Logan pinched one nipple and bit the other with the exact right amount of pressure as she continued to buck on top of him. 

Seeing that she was tiring, he flipped them over and began pounding his way into her slick heat while she took over pinching and twisting her swollen breasts.

“OH GOD. Yes, Logan, yes.”As he hit the perfect spot inside her, she came with a flood of white-hot pleasure. “FUCK! Oh, fuck me… Lo-gan.” She screamed out as she orgasmed, his name the only understandable word among her loud moans.

Pulling out against her cries of dissatisfaction, he moved them to the floor and pushed her into a table pose and pressed the tip of his dick against her. Knowing that he was hesitating because of her, Veronica pressed against it, willing him to continue. Wasting no more time, he shoved his throbbing, solid cock inside of her in one move, with both of them groaning at the sensation. Thrusting with wild abandon, he plunged himself inside of her, kneading her hanging tits as they listened to the wild, wet slapping sound of their coupling. In no time at all she was spasming again, her pussy once again milking his cock for all it was worth. “FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck.”

With a pinched face, Logan continued to pound into her, her face and hands now on the floor as she moved with him, still moaning his praises. With one last upward thrust of his hips she was fluttering around him again, coming with his name unable to reach past her lips. The hot evidence of his orgasm shot inside of her, mixing with her own juices and her inner muscles twitched happily as she felt it.

Completely spent, he gently pulled out of her and set her back on the bed with an open mouth and flushed, sweaty skin. Looking at the sight before him made Logan smile tenderly. He cleaned up slightly, not having the energy for much more than that and lay down next to her. That was some of the best sex he had ever had and even Logan was amazed at how long he lasted. 

Her mouth stayed open, still panting. “That. was. incredible.” Agreeing, but far too tired to speak, he gave her an open mouthed, wet kiss to the neck. “Endurance is definitely your code name.” For that he nipped her ear and pulled her closer to him, both of them falling asleep sweaty and happy next to each other.

The next morning Veronica woke up alone and to the smell of breakfast. Still dazed and pleasantly sated, she relaxed on the bed until she felt awake enough to move. The first thing she did was check her phone to make sure that her dad had not come home early. After listening to her father’s voicemail she plopped back down on the expensive sheets and debated whether or not to actually get up. Deciding that bacon was worth it, she stretched, smiling as she got out of bed and walked over to where Logan was sitting on the couch. 

She kissed him in greeting. “Morning.”

Smiling back and with a dramatic flourish, he took off the lid to the breakfast he ordered for her and offered her the plate. Although he was often flamboyant, something about this seemed slightly off-kilter.

“You trying to butter me up, Echolls?” She asked, her eyes narrowed in amusement.

With a slightly rueful smile, he pushed the plate closer to her before handing her a strip of bacon. “I just want to ask you a simple question.” He told her innocently while she savored the taste of pork. “It could just go poorly and it is never a bad idea to get on Veronica Mars’ good side with breakfast food.” He smirked. “I didn’t have time to ask you yesterday. Something must have gotten in the way.” With a snort and a suspicious nod, she signaled for him to continue. “I just wanted to know why you gave me the gifts that you did. That’s it.”

Veronica looked surprised at his question, but quickly managed to hide it under her excellent poker face. “I… uh, considered a bunch of things, even a key to my house because you gave me a key to yours, but I knew that my dad would flip out if I gave you that, besides it’s not like we spend that much time there anyway. I ultimately decided to go with the most meaningful things that I could get you without my dad murdering you for trespassing. Plus, you know, they were cheap.” She shrugged. “I always knew that the scrapbook would be one of them and just added on from there. It wasn’t always going to be so elaborate.” She shrugged again and avoided eye contact like it was no big deal. “Expensive gifts don’t really mean anything to you, so I got you non-material things that I knew you wanted but did not want to ask for. Something about not wanting to force my hand, I’m sure.” 

Needing to change the subject, Veronica continued with a new topic. “So-o the bail jumper trip was extended.”

“And so was our weekend?” He guessed, allowing the subject change because he knew that she was still uncomfortable talking about emotional subjects, no matter how much she wanted to pretend that she was not.

She smiled at how excited he seemed to be at the prospect of spending another night with her. “Yup.”

“Drop me off at my class at noon?”

“Sure thing.”

As soon as Veronica had finished her breakfast, he wasted no time in dragging her back to the bedroom, pleased when she started stripping her clothes off the second he pulled her towards the master bedroom with whispered words of love. After making her come twice, he entered her slowly and dragged out their coupling, not wanting it to be as intense as yesterday. They both fell asleep afterwards and lay wrapped up in each other, both of them at peace with the general state of their world.

They woke up to an insanely loud videogame of Dick’s, inner peace dissipating. She pressed her lips together and looked at her boyfriend who gave a ‘whatcha gonna do?’ motion with his hands. Veronica sighed and they both got up and joined Dick on the couch. 

He took a moment to appreciate his roommate’s girlfriend’s attire, looking her up and down, before giving a low whistle. “Good morning, Veroni-minx. Sleep well?”

She glared at him as she remembered all of the things she screamed last night, Dick being completely forgotten, and she tried not to blush in remembrance. Before she could verbally eviscerate him, however, Logan squeezed her hand and slapped Dick in the back of the head. “Fuck off Dick. What did you do last night? Get shot down by the entirety of the female population of Hearst and then spend a good forty-five seconds jacking off?”

He shrugged, unconcerned.

Veronica smiled at her boyfriend and sat on his lap before addressing Dick. “At least someone in this suite is getting laid.”

Logan laughed into her neck and placed his arms around her midsection, lightly squeezing her and not expecting her to volly back at Dick with that.

“Whatever, Ronnie.” He brushed it off before flashing a bright smile at her. “Want to run an errand with me?” Veronica looked confused, having no idea where he was going with this. “I have to get some better noise cancelling headphones. Mine aren’t good enough to block out the sounds of some girl screaming her lungs out in the room next to me yesterday.”

Her eyes widened, but before Dick and Veronica could start really fighting, Logan separated them. He gave a jaunty salute to his best friend as he pushed his angry girlfriend out of the door. “Dick, still an asshole.”

“Well you locked me in my room, what’d ya expect, a candy gram?” Dick mumbled under his breath and Logan smirked.

Veronica turned around on him as soon as the door shut, looking livid. “I am going to strangle your best friend with his own spinal column until he chokes on bile and blood.”

“Damn, Sugarpuss.” He put his arms up in an ‘I surrender.’ motion. “You know that’s just how Dick is.”

“He was listening to us having sex, Logan! I… I… Fuck. I don’t want him listening to us while we…” She waved a hand in front of her.

“Fuck each other’s brains out?” He offered helpfully.

She narrowed her eyes at him and growled. Suddenly, she smiled deviously. “Well, Honeybunches, we will not be doing anything of the fucking nature when Dick is in a twenty meter radius, so it looks like you won’t be getting more than him after all.” She shrugged, her evilly pleased smile firmly in place. “And if you think for even a second that your ‘mad sex skillz mojo’ is going to get you out of this, think again.” She poked his chest, hard. “Looks like we won’t be getting intimate until my dad leaves for a bail jumper again.”

Logan looked mildly worried. “We could still get down and dirty in your house.” She arched her eyebrow at him. “But your dad could catch us. Well, there’s still the library or the closets at school?” She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow again. “Or not. Fuck!” He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “Okay fine, I’ll talk to Dick.”

She patted his cheek, condescending. “Thanks, dear.”

He grumbled something that sounded like a ‘Yeah, whatever.’ and she laughed. Logan smiled at the sound of her laugh and kissed her, temporary bad mood dissipated.

“Do it later, will you?” He nodded. “Drive me to criminology?” She asked as she was packing up her things. 

He nodded in a yes, still in a ridiculously good mood because his girlfriend got to sleep next to him for three days longer than she ever had before. He practically skipped out of the door as he walked out the door to drive Veronica to her first class of the day, completely ignoring Dick playing video games.

_He is so happy right now._

Logan picked her up and spun her around before setting her back down next to the elevator doors. She gently caressed his cheekbone with her left thumb before breaking eye contact, embarrassed about the emotions obviously flashing across her face. She was not usually so obvious about her affection. Hearing the elevator doors open, she quickly pecked the corner of his mouth before entering with her head hung down so he could not read her face. Laughing lightly and allowing her to hide, he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her so that her face was pressed into his chest. It meant a lot to her that he made a point not to push her when she was clearly uncomfortable with something. He really was the best.

He dropped her at her first class, the perma-grin not leaving his face. She pulled him down for a quick kiss before she had to go, but quick kisses with Logan tended to turn into long makeout sessions, so she made sure to keep it snappy. Time had a way of disappearing when Logan was kissing her.

For Logan the day passed in a blur of classes and work he was doing as a distraction and Dick being Dick and not seeing Veronica. Logan felt like he was going through the motions until he could see her again. Logically, he knew that missing your girlfriend this much after only a few hours apart was not exactly healthy, but he was excited to spend the night with her again. 

It felt like forever, but after her last class of the day, he dropped her off at her house so that she could drive to Mars Investigations and get some work done. Knowing that she would not want him to hover, Logan decided to go back to the suite so that he could get everything ready for tonight. While this was far from the first time she had spent the night, it still felt important to him for some reason. This situation mirrored how he felt when he invited Veronica on their practice date to Catalina when they started seeing each other the first time. He shivered a bit at the thought.

_Fuck, I hope this ends better than that did._

Deciding not to give her boyfriend a heads up, she liked to keep him on his toes, Veronica used her key card and entered the hotel room. 

Without turning his head, he spoke. “Dick, it’s one night. Get over it, man. Seriously, you need to stop pouting. It makes you like a constipated old baby.”

She chuckled at his accurate description of Dick’s whiny face. Seeing what Logan had set up, she smiled. “What’s the occasion?” 

Quickly hiding his surprise and subsequent joy at her sudden arrival, Logan looked down almost bashfully and shrugged. “I don’t know.” Clearing his throat and looking up, he continued in his normal voice. “So, I uh, brought some food from Mama Leone’s, rented a couple of movies; The Big Lebowski, The South Park Movie and Easy Rider, all of the Echolls/Mars favorites and I thought that we could spend a chill night in on the couch.”

Veronica smiled at him. “Sounds good, Admiral. Did you get popcorn and red vines?”

He rolled his eyes and pointed to a bag next to the couch. “Obviously, Veronica. This ain’t my first rodeo.”

“Good.” She rewarded him with a kiss that quickly turned into her straddling Logan on the couch. She dug her fingernails into the muscled flesh of his back before she pulled back with a slight gasp. 

He looked confused for a second until, a look of understanding crossed his face when it dawned on him why she pulled back. “You’re sore.” She nodded, her face contorting into something he could not recognize. “Okay.” Her mouth quirked and it looked suspiciously like shame or embarrassment. He easily shrugged it off, not wanting to draw attention to this when she clearly did not want him to. 

Veronica rapidly blinked at him as he untangled their bodies and set her next to him on the couch, her leaning on him. Laughing at the unhidden bewilderment that rarely crossed her face, he kissed her temple. “You’re sore. It’s fine. It happens. Especially when two hot teenagers are involved.” He gently pulled the silken, blonde strands through his fingers. “We’ve had more sex in the past few days than we usually have. Honestly, I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.” Narrowing his eyes, he turned to face her, hoping what he was thinking was untrue. “This is the first time you’ve been sore, right?”

Hesitating only slightly, she moved to look at him more directly. He opened his mouth and got up off of the couch to stand in front of her, horrified at the thought of hurting her. “What the hell, Veronica?” Before she could respond, he kept speaking. “You promised me when we first started sleeping together that you would stop me if anything became uncomfortable or painful. You promised.”

She fought the urge to laugh at his outraged face even though it was not funny and he would definitely not appreciate it if she laughed. Her enjoyment of everything that they did together sexually was extremely important to him. He wanted to know at all times that she felt safe and was having fun when they were having sex. Especially after his role in her rape because that was something that she was pretty sure he would never forgive himself for. “Logan,” She told him seriously. “it’s fine. I’m fine.”

His eyes widened more. “The hell it is! I hurt you.”

_I hurt you. I hurt you. I hurt you. I hurt you. I hurt you. I hurt you._

“Woah, woah, back it up there, Fuzzball.” She used her hands to slice through the air. “You did not hurt me. You asked me several times this week if I was okay to have sex again and I always said yes. I was sore sometimes in the morning when I first got up, but it always dissipated by the time we were together-together.” She stood up and held his hand. “I promise, Logan. If on the rare; actually, the undocumented, case that you don’t realise I’m not good to go, I’ll stop you. I’ve never stopped you before because you always seem to find out just as I do.” She tugged him closer. Last night was just--” She squeezed his shoulders, not wanting him to revert back into the overly cautious person that would barely touch her. “Wait, let me preface this with the strongest possible disclaimer; I do not regret last night. Last night was fun and amazing.” She smirked at him. “Really amazing.”

A small smile tugged at his lips and he nodded. “But?”

“Last night was amazing, but it was also intense and rougher than I’m used to.” She shrugged. “The sheer number of times we had sex and you made me come this week must have finally caught up with me, especially after last night’s explosivity.” She grabbed his face and held it between her hands, making sure he was listening. “You have never, during sex or otherwise, physically hurt me. Not once, Logan.”

“I’ve hurt you other ways.”

“And I forgave you for that a long time ago.” 

Knowing that they did not need to rehash this conversation for the umteenth time, he dropped it. With a slow nod, he started the first movie and sat on the couch, tugging her on top of him, wanting her as close as possible. Her propensity to wiggle around during movies quickly created the same problem that their fun little chat got rid of. Eventually, by the second half of the movie, he realised she was doing it on purpose, subtly grinding her ass into his hard-on.

Clutching her upper arms, he forced her to be still. “If you can’t behave I’m going to have to assign you different seating.” He whispered into her ear, no longer paying attention to the movie.

“I like this one.” She returned, matching his volume and pressing against him with more force.

“Jesus, Veronica.” He choked out.

“Hmm.” She hummed against his ear before sliding off his lap and onto the floor. “I want to take care of you.”

When he realised where she was, what was going on, he shot up off the couch. “Veronica.” He warned her.

She looked almost hurt by his reaction. “What? I want to.” He opened his mouth to object and she glared at him until he shut it again. “I’ve given you blowjobs before.” His cock twitched at the word blowjob coming out of her beautiful, pink mouth.

“Never under these circumstances.” He argued, pushing his arousal from the foreground of his mind.

“Logan.” She sounded exasperated. “I’m not going to force your cock into my mouth,” Both of the anatomy in question twitched in desire. He loved it when she used dirty words and she loved it when he loved her use of dirty words. First the word blowjob and now the word cock? He did not know if he was in heaven or hell. She caressed his thigh, trying to soothe him, but only making his groin swell further. Definitely hell. “but I want to.” She unbuttoned his top pants button. “You seem to have this false idea in your head that I don’t like giving you blowjobs.” She unzipped him and stressed the word ‘you’. “Not only is that untrue, but the exact opposite is true.” She pulled his already throbbing dick from the confines of his underwear and gently licked the head. 

“Sometimes it’s nice to focus on you. I can’t really prioritize your pleasure when you’re making me come as often as you possibly can and I can’t exactly focus when you’re inside of me.” Veronica squeezed the base of his convulsing member. “You like to lick me, right?” He gave a strangled noise that she assumed was a yes. “Well I like to lick you too. Do you want me to stop?” She looked up at him with earnest eyes. “because I don’t want to stop, but I obviously will if you want me to.”

Forcing himself to relax, he layed back, silently giving her permission to continue. She eagerly pulled down his pants and underwear, trying not to give him fabric burn in the most uncomfortable of areas, but giving her better access to one of her favorite parts of his body. She honestly loved every part of his body, but she especially liked his dick. Lord did she like his dick. It was perfect.

Licking her way up the shaft she took a moment to appreciate the sensual beauty of her boyfriend’s pleasure face. She was usually too busy having the life fucked out of her when they were in the throes of sex for her to notice or study him. Focusing her attention to his balls, she gently caressed them, feeling the way they contracted in her grasp. Seeing that Logan was already close, she redoubled her efforts on the head and changed her force from light to strong. 

With just the right amount of force, he grasped the hanging strands of her blonde tresses, not wanting to dominate her, but wanting to touch her, wanting to feel her. Veronica sped up her bobbing motion to encourage him. With small and dainty fingers, she moved her hands up and down, lubricated by pre-come and spit, tightening her grip when necessary.

It did not take long for him to finish, warning her before it happened. “Veronica,” She sucked harder in response to her name. “I’m gonna… Fuck, I’m gonna come.” 

She felt the thick ropes hit the back of her throat, choosing to ignore his warning, and took some in before pulling back and finishing him with her hand. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she kissed his cheek before rinsing her mouth out with water and returning to her still dazed boyfriend. With a relaxed smile, she cleaned them both off, pulled up his pants and zipped him up before changing into pajamas; underwear and one of Logan’s shirts. 

“Veronica?” He sounded sleepy.

“Yeah?”

“I think I might be in love with you.”

_You’d better be._

She chuckled at that and snuggled back into him as the movie kept playing. Deciding not to rewind what she missed while she was otherwise occupied, Veronica fell asleep shortly after Logan did. He woke up a fews hours later, the TV long turned off, and moved them both to the bed, where he promptly fell back asleep, still wiped out from both the conversation and the blowjob of a lifetime.

Logan woke up after their full night of sleep to a very alert Veronica sitting up and staring at the dresser in his room. Why she was doing so, he had no idea.

“Morning, Sugarpuss.” He kissed her temple and when she did nothing but mumble a greeting, he plopped down on her legs and looked up at her. “Whatcha doing there, Veronica?”

She looked down at him, smiled softly, ruffled his hair and kissed him good morning. “You’re not going anywhere right?” She asked him faintly.

He looked at her with confusion. “Just sociology in…” He looked at his clock. “five hours.”

She chuckled quietly. “I’m mean with us.”

“No. Why?” He asked with narrowed eyes. Mostly unworried only because her tone was unworried, so he was only mildly, internally freaking out.

“What do you think of me keeping some of my stuff here?” She asked somewhat nervously, but she was trying to be more like the one hundred percent committed girlfriend that he deserved, that she wanted to be. She already had a toothbrush and few clothes here, but that was not what she was talking about right now and Logan knew it.

_Huh, who’da thunk? Veronica Mars asking me to keep stuff here._

Logan got up, kissed her head again and smiled. “I think that’s a great idea.” Keeping it casual and light because he did not want to spook her, he managed to speak happily without adding pressure on her.

She almost shyly ducked her head. “I’m going to go brush my teeth and get ready.” She kissed his cheek and sauntered to the bathroom before he grabbed the shirt, his shirt, that she was wearing and followed her.

“I’ll join you.” She rolled her eyes, but continued to the bathroom, not really upset by the idea. At all, actually. 

As soon as the teeth brushing was over, he kissed her deeply before pulling back with a start. “Can I…? I mean… Fuck.” He looked frustrated, not wanting to seem overeager or like he was handling her too delicately for her liking. She hated being treated like she was breakable. “Are you oka--” 

Smirking, she cut him off with an intense kiss. “Oh, god, yes.” 

Taking her at her word, both trusting her and knowing that if he did not there would be hell to pay, Logan pulled off her top and pushed her against the wall. She moaned against his mouth and wrapped her legs around him. As she did so, he moved them to the bed, never separating his lips from hers. Wasting no time in removing the rest of their clothes, he soon had her wet and writhing beneath him. 

He pushed her against the headboard and when she paused and looked at it, he stopped too, as much as it pained his already aching cock. 

“What’s up, ‘Ronica?”

She tore her eyes from the headboard and looked at him. “Hmm? Nothing.” She fluttered her hand to signal him to start again. “Continue.”

He chuckled quietly. “Yeah, that’s not happening until you tell me what you were thinking about just now. I wouldn’t want you distracted.” He nuzzled against her neck and she just barely held back the purr that desperately wanted to release. He smirked, knowing exactly what she was hiding.

She settled him more comfortably between her legs. “Wanna switch things up?”

He smiled at her. _The list._

“What do you have in mind?”

“How many ties do you own?” She asked, trailing her hands up and down his naked back, her fingers feeling out the difficult to see, easier to feel scars that saddened her every time Logan took his shirt off. Knowing that he did not want to discuss this or see the sympathy in her eyes, she focused on the fact that she was becoming more aroused by the second while Logan worked his way through what she was saying with surprise.

_I thought she said that she wanted to wait a bit?_

Her hands wandered lower and she cupped his ass, impatiently waiting for an answer.

_Or not._

His widened eyes were the only clue that he was surprised. Not that she saw it, she was too focused on her hands, barely holding her insecurities at bay. 

He made sure that his voice was steady before speaking. “Enough of them.”

She jerked her head, telling him to go get them.

He looked through his closet before returning with four ties. “How many?”

She held up two fingers, not trusting herself to speak. She barely managed to not look at his clear, throbbing erection. How was she this turned on right now? He, almost timidly, tied Veronica’s hands to the corners of the bed before looking down at her beautiful, petite form laying on his bed. Making sure that the knots were not too tight, he checked to make sure she was alright. Seeing that she was slowly getting more embarrassed with her tied down, naked body completely at his mercy, he gently kissed her. 

This was new territory for her and it was harder than she thought it would be. She completely trusted Logan with sex, knowing that if she told him to stop he would, if he had not already noticed that she was not having a good time. She was majorly turned on right now, but this was still completely new to her and she did not like to be at a disadvantage. Especially with Logan who was already twenty times more experienced than her.

He kissed Veronica softly on the lips before trailing his hands through her soft, golden hair, trying to reassure her. “Are you sure about this?” She nodded, determined. She was sure. “Are you sure that you’re good for sex, physically?” 

“I promise.”

“Maple tree?” He asked her, confirming her safe word.

“Maple tree.” She affirmed before arching her back in an effort to make him touch her, her desire now outweighing embarrassment as Logan’s naked body pressed against her. 

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

“I know.” She forced herself to stop aching for him and meet his eyes. He needed to see how much she was ready for this. He needed to know that she was okay. “I know.”

With a small smile, Logan sucked hard on an already pebbled nipple, making her cry out in surprise and ecstasy. His hands moved up and down the flat plane of her abdomen before moving down towards her upper thighs. He kissed a trail from her inner thigh to her navel before her frustrated noises made him lift his head. 

“Logan?”

He sucked on her collarbone before answering. “Hmm?”

“Hurry the fuck up.” 

His answering chuckle against her skin made her want to scream in frustration. “Fuck off.” She huffed, wishing that she could cross her arms. Or make him enter her, she was dying for him right now. 

He licked his way towards her dripping center. “Yeah, I don’t think you want me to do that.” He softly kissed her clit, knowing that it would not be enough for her. “Because then who would do this?” 

She growled at him. “I fucking hate you so much.” 

His mouth left her the delectable apex of her legs and she whimpered. The chuckle that he answered with made her tighten her legs around him and hearing her ‘I need it so bad’ tone, he quickly shoved two fingers inside of her, making her gasp and moan. 

_Jesus, she is so damn wet already. I knew that she was kinky._

Knowing that she was already close, he curled his fingers into her g-spot and flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. He was soon rewarding by her loud answering groans and rhythmic tightening. “Fuck, Logan. Yes.”

He flicked harder and she exploded around him. Her hands pulled on the restraints, itching to touch him. Logan bit softly on one nipple before attacking her mouth with his. He lost himself in the simple pleasure of kissing her before her thrusting pelvis showed her eagerness and impatience.

Taking the hint, he slipped his waiting cock into her already drenched pussy, making her thrash with delight. Going slower than usual, he focused on the softness of her skin and the tight heat that was gripping him like a vice making sure to hit her clit on every return stroke. Soon enough and despite Veronica’s obvious objections to the slow speed, she was tightening into another orgasm with Logan following quickly behind.

Collapsing to the side, he wasted no time in untying her, not wanting to freak her out in any way. She cuddled in close and kissed the side of his mouth, running her hands through his hair as soon as she was able to. 

“Woof.” She whispered, feeling incredibly sated and happy.

Chucking, he wrapped his arm around her before falling back asleep, happy and sex-comatose.

He woke up some time later to his girlfriend absentmindedly fingering his torso. When she noticed that Logan was awake, she focused on his face and gave a small smile. 

He smiled back and greeted her for the second time. “Mornin’.” 

She nodded with another smile in response. Seeing something in her eyes, he cocked his head, silently asking what was on her mind. Complying, Veronica shook herself from the daydream that his abs usually sent her in and answered somewhat nervously.

“My dad wants to have dinner with us tonight.”

“Ahh.”

She smiled ruefully, seeing the’ because that went so well last time’ look on his face. “I promise to actually let you guys talk this time.” Her tone was questioning, unsure if she was able to do that.

Logan chuckled lightly at that. “I’m glad.” He deadpanned.

“So be there by eight-thirty?”

He nodded at her, silently promising to make this night better than the last. “Eight-thirty.” He confirmed and was rewarded with a grateful smile from his girlfriend.

“I’m going to take a shower before I have to get to class.” She said as she extracted herself slowly from the bed before looking back over her shoulder with a cheeky grin. “Join me?” Without answering verbally, he grabbed her hand and led her into the bathroom. 

By the time eight PM had rolled around, he had already been ready for an hour and a half. Logan checked his reflection in the mirror before fluffing his hair once more. Pleased with his casual but neat appearance, he grabbed his keys and smiled as he thought about how well things were going right now. Brushing off that sliver of dread that followed him around, he forced himself to relax. Logan knew that he was a self fulfilling prophecy, if he thought the night would go poorly, it probably would. 

_Besides,_ He reminded himself. _Veronica promised to actually let him speak this time. Things are good. Dinner will be fine. Relax._

Surprised by a curt knock at the door, Logan checked his reflection one last time before walking over. His blood went cold when he answered the door and the smile slid off of his face.

_Well, shit, I jinxed it._

By the time he arrived at the Mars household, his mood was irritable and volatile. He managed to make it on time, barely, but he had been short with both Keith and Veronica all evening. By the time dinner was ready to be served, less than ten minutes after Logan arrived, but it felt like a lifetime, he had effectively shut down any conversation with him in it and Keith was sick of it. Sitting down at the table, the PI concentrated fully on the young man in front of him.

“So how has school been going?” Keith tried again, cutting into his steak.

“Super duper, Sheriff.”

Keith Mars narrowed his eyes at the slightly disrespectful tone before trying again. “Finals are coming up soon, right?”

Logan simply nodded in response, clenching and unclenching his hands under the table, hoping that nobody would notice. 

“You studying?”

“Yup. So much, sir.” He said sarcastically. 

Veronica widened her eyes at her boyfriend’s continuing attitude. A; she knew he was studying and B; this was not him anymore. This dinner seemed to confirm everything that she was afraid would happen if she let Logan fully into her life, if she integrated him with all of the other facets of her life. 

_This is what happens when I don’t interfere._

Forcing a smile on her face, she dug her nails into Logan’s palm before speaking. Giving him a silent, not-so-subtle hint to stop what he was doing. “Give us a second, dad.”

Not giving either man time to disagree, she dragged Logan into her room before shutting the door with measured force, not wanting to freak out her father and not noticing that it did not shut all of the way. With her hands on her hips and her spine ramrod straight, Veronica glared at her boyfriend. She wanted this night to be better than the last one and Logan seemed to make it his mission tonight to make it worse.

“What. the. hell. was. that?” She grit out her words, clenching his teeth and trying not to raise her voice.

Logan turned towards her bed and instead of answering, he jerked his shoulders lightly in a shrug and avoided her eyes, flopping down on her bed with an aloof plop. He stayed silent, not wanting to ruin things any further by being an even bigger dick to Veronica. Silence was better than lashing out. 

_Ah, maturity, it truly is a magical thing._

“Logan!” She sounded outraged that he was not interacting with her. He was just keeping it all bottled up in an effort not to blow up at his girlfriend. With a clenched jaw similar to his girlfriend’s, he maintained his stony facade.

Sensing that something was really wrong, she forced herself to speak more softly. If something really was the matter she wanted him to be able to talk to her, not avoid the problem like they were so fond of doing. That shit clearly did not work for them.

“Logan, what’s wrong?” Veronica grasped his head in her hands, a touch more forcefully than she probably should have, but to be fair, Logan was being kind of a dick. “Talk to me, okay? This trust thing is a two way street. You have to open up too. I want to try and help you like you’ve helped me. You do not get to shut me out like an asshole again.” It took great effort not to shake him like a rag doll. She was not entirely successful.

She practically pleaded with him. Not having seen this version of her boyfriend in a while, she was unused to his aloof actions and cold demeanor. He had not been cold in quite some time. She almost forgot what it was like. Almost.

In lieu of answering verbally, he thrust an envelope at her. Her heart almost stopped as she read Aaron’s crisp, thin handwriting on the front. Her demeanor instantly softening, she laid down next to him on the bed, both of them oblivious to Keith hovering outside of the door, worried about his daughter’s uncharacteristically quiet scolding.

She laid her cheek on Logan’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

He just shrugged. “I had a shitty father who loved publicity more than he loved anything else. I’ll live.” The ‘more than he loved me’, was going unsaid, but Veronica understood. “This letter is just another ploy to play the ‘I’m an amazing dad’ card. I’m sure the press will have a copy soon enough.” Not wanting to give him an excuse to stop talking, opening up to her, Veronica just nodded into his chest.

He looked at the letter still tightly clutched in his girlfriend’s hands. “He apologized.” Logan laughed without humor. It sounded like he was close to tears. “He fucking apologized like that would make everything okay. ‘Sorry I screwed your underaged girlfriend, son. Sorry I lit the next one on fire and tried to kill her dad. Bygones? It was all just a big misunderstanding, I’m innocent. I didn’t kill anybody.” He sounded resigned and curled himself around Veronica in comfort as he mocked his father’s empty words. She wisely decided that it was unwise to bring up the fact that she was not his next girlfriend after Lilly. “He tried to blame you. He was just trying to protect me from your evil femeine wiles that were leading me down the wrong path. He was just trying to protect me.” 

Not knowing what to say, Veronica wrapped her arms around him and gently rubbed his back like she did when he found out that his mother was really dead. Superficial words would not help him, so she poured all of her emotions into her touch. All she wanted was for him to feel better and she had no idea how to do that.

After a few minutes he calmed and got up to look at her. Seeing a wayward strand of hair, he tucked it behind her ear and gave her a wobbly smile. “I’m sorry.”

She hugged more fully this time, launching herself into his arms. “It’s understandable, Logan. You do not ever get to act like that with me or my father ever again, but it’s okay.”

Squeezing her back, he shook his head in disagreement before pulling back with his hands clasped around her back and maintaining eye contact. “I was an ass and I shouldn’t have gotten so upset over nothing.” Seeing that Veronica was about to disagree, he pressed a quick kiss to her mouth to silence her objection. “It was nothing, just a letter. Aaron will always be the worst part of my past, but I cannot let him screw up the rest of my life. He doesn’t get to win.” He shrugged. “The fact is; I can’t forget him, we share the same last name, we share DNA, he’s ingrained into my psyche, memories of him won’t go away and I need to learn to deal.” He sounded steadfast in his beliefs. “I need to learn to deal with it, with everything.”

“You are not Aaron, Logan.” No matter what happened, Veronica was positive that he could never be like Aaron Echolls. Logan was better than that and he always had been. “Just because you share a last name does not mean that you share any traits.” He opened his mouth to counter, but she kept talking. “I know that you see similarities with your temper and your tendency to be dick to those you deem unworthy, but honestly they’re not really there.”

He just shrugged again, suddenly low energy and lethargic once more.

Grabbing his head once more, in an effort to force him to see her side and maintained eye contact as she spoke. “You haven’t been that guy in a long time, Logan. That asshole who broke my headlights was wearing a protective mask used out of pain, he doesn’t actually exist.”

Not having the energy to disagree, Logan just nodded again.

“Logan, you… you are amazing.” She cleared her throat in an effort to stop her voice from breaking. “You protect the people you care about, you put the needs of others above the needs of yourself even though you grew up with few to no role models.”

He still looked unsure, but managed a mostly false, shaky smile. “Okay.”

Knowing that she pushed him as far as she could for one night, she nodded against his side. With a now extremely believable happy mask, far too believable for her comfort, Logan pulled them both up and made to walk to the door. 

She stopped him with a cautious hand to his shoulder. “We can leave.” She told him gently.

Resisting the urge to sigh and just wanting to let the matter rest, he turned back to his extremely worried girlfriend. “Your dad hates me enough already. Let’s not add more fuel to the fire, okay?”

Interlocking their hands as a silent show of support, she pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Three things; I love you,” Before she could continue, he gave her a deeper kiss, already feeling better. When she caught her breath once again, she continued, her eyes sparkling. “my dad doesn’t hate you and you are the most amazing person, but it’s okay to feel whatever you’re feeling. You don’t have to go through it alone. I’m here for you, Logan. I’m here.” Punctuating her final sentences with light pokes to his chest before she arched her eyebrows, daring him to disagree with anything. Instead, he smiled more genuinely and squeezed her hand before leading them back to the painfully awkward dinner. 

Seeing that they were coming back out, Keith walked back to the kitchen and pretended to be busy, taking great lengths to hide the emotions on his face. His worst fears were coming true. His little girl was no longer his alone. She was completely in love with that boy and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. Fuck, she was totally sleeping with that kid. Deep down he had known this for a long time, but coming to grips with it was an entirely separate matter.

Upon further reflection, Keith Mars realized that Logan was probably the best choice for Veronica; he knew what she went through, he would protect her, love all of her. Keith sighed aloud when he saw the pained expression on his daughter’s face, she was so far gone already. That does not mean that he has to be happy about it though. She was in pain because Logan was in pain and no matter how good of a kid he was, he would cause Veronica pain just because he had so much pain of his own.

Logan smiled politely when they returned to the kitchen. “Sorry about earlier, sir.” At least he had the decency to look genuinely ashamed. As much as that kid could, anyway. “How about some dessert? I know that the Mars’ always have ice cream.”

The older man nodded, careful to be polite. “I’m getting the fixin’s now.”

_See, polite? I don’t hate this kid. That much._

Veronica gave a somewhat strained smile at the two of them almost getting along with minimal for them awkwardness. Knowing that her dad heard at least some of their conversation, she resisted the urge to glare at him. That would have to wait until Logan was gone, but her dad was definitely going to get scolded.

Their ice cream went mostly incident free until Keith decided to put both canned pears and maraschino cherries on his ice cream ‘in the name of health’. Knowing that the smell made Logan sick, she nervously looked over and sure enough, her boyfriend was turning green before practically running to the bathroom. In damage control mode, Veronica dumped her father’s ice cream out, ignoring the confused look he shot her, threw away the rest of the pears and spritzed the room with the perfume she sometimes wore for good measure before checking on Logan in the bathroom.

She gave him a wobbly smile. “Hey. You okay?”

Done throwing up for the moment, he matched her smile while thoroughly brushing his teeth with a spare toothbrush she kept for him just in case, but she was pretty sure it was unused by him or anyone else. “Best dinner ever, huh?”

She chuckled lightly before wrapping her arms around his midsection, allowing them both the physical closeness they desired while not getting in the way of his teeth brushing. When he was done rinsing his mouth with mouthwash, better safe than sorry, he picked her up and sat her on the counter, kissing her like his life depended on it.

_At least he’s minty fresh now._

She pulled back and smiled at him before resting her head on his chest. “Do you want to stay or go? I got rid of them all.”

He smiled down at her blonde head and decided to stay, glad that she dealt with everything so that he did not have to. She would not even say the word ‘pears’ because it made his stomach roll. “If I didn’t completely ruin the entire night, I think I’ll stay.”

_Time with you is always worth it, Veronica._

She nodded against his chest but made no effort towards movement. Knowing that she needed this as much as he did, Logan stayed put and hugged her tighter against his body. “I love you, Veronica.”

She made a little noise in agreement, but continued to just hold him, the stress of the day finally catching up to her. When she had fallen asleep, Logan gently laid her down on her bed before returning to the living room. Seeing that the elder Mars was cleaning up, Logan decided to help him. They worked in silence until Keith brought up the pears.

“So why do you not like pears? Food poisoning?” He asked.

Tempted to lie and agree, Logan looked at the door to Veronica’s room. None of which went unnoticed by Keith. “Aaron ruined them for me when I was little.” The younger man went with simple and honest, hoping that her dad would not push the issue. 

Seeing the strain that the kid was on, Keith decided not to push and just asked some non-threatening questions about school and how Veronica was doing. When tension was sufficiently minimized, he suggested they watch the game. Logan was not a huge baseball fan, but he agreed, primarily to get the focus off of him. Halfway through the last inning, Veronica woke up and was pleasantly surprised to see that Logan was still here hanging out with her dad. She was glad that her boyfriend stayed.

After waiting for a tick, she greeted the boys. “Hey.” She was somewhat displeased that they had not noticed her, but she smiled a real smile anyway. The joy of seeing her boyfriend and father interact with minimal for them awkwardness and somewhat pleasantly was overpowering her disgruntledness at being forgotten.

Logan got up off of the couch to kiss her forehead when he noticed her while her dad just raised his hand in ‘hello’ while he watched player number twenty-eight run around the bases. 

“I guess the magic has faded, huh?” She raised her eyebrows at Logan while he chuckled at her annoyance.

Keith got up off of the couch to yell as the player slid into home plate. “Yeah!”

She clicked her tongue and answered her own question with pursed lips “Yeah.”

Logan gently pressed a kiss to her temple and walked towards the door. When Veronica pulled it shut behind them, he linked his fingers through hers and studied her azure eyes as they looked at him.

She hovered with him outside the door anxiously. “Do you want me to stay over tonight?” Whispering, she hoped that her dad would not hear.

Logan smiled at her. “I’m okay, Veronica.”

She frowned. “Are you? I kn-”

He cut her off with a tender kiss, mindful that her father was most likely listening or watching or both, game be damned. “I’m not going to drink myself into a stupor, Veronica.” He made sure that she was focused on his eyes, showing her that he was telling the truth. “I. am. okay.” He was mostly telling the truth.

She nodded, still not entirely believing him. “I could still stay over.” Seeing that Logan was about to object again, she kept talking. “But you need your space.” She nodded, mostly to herself. “‘Kay.”

With slightly narrowed eyes, he assessed her seriousness. She really did seem alright with it. With a nod and another quick kiss, he decided that he believed her. “Thank you.”

She nodded back before kissing him goodnight. “Call me if you need me.”

With a playful eye roll, he saluted her as he made his way to his Range Rover. Things were going to be okay. 

As soon as Logan left, Veronica turned to her dad. “How much did you hear?”

Deciding to tell the truth, Keith answered her honestly, if a bit nervously. “All of it except what happened in the bathroom.” He answered after a few seconds of thought, dismissing the idea of fibbing or giving a quip or movie quote. Honesty is the best policy after all.

Looking tired, his daughter just nodded.

Feeling slightly guilty for betraying her trust, he tried to explain. “Ver-”

Cutting him off with a hand motion and a curt sigh, Veronica crossed her arms. “Not now, dad.”

Sensing his daughter’s ‘turning more irritable by the second’ mood, he wisely gave in and stopped talking. She looked tired, but still managed a mostly miffed smile. “Thank you.”

He nodded. “Goodnight.”

She gave him a strained smile. “Goodnight, dad.”

The next morning Veronica got up bright and early to talk to Logan about what happened last night. While she was tempted to just ignore it, she knew that the best decision was to talk about it. Besides, if she had to talk about her shit, he had to as well. Logan had a Veronica Mars-ish tendency to hide his feelings when dealing with something difficult.

By the time she knocked on his door, she realised that he was probably too tired to want to talk right now. When he opened the door this was confirmed. He looked tired and drained and his attempted half smile was not fooling anyone, least of all her. 

“Sorry for coming over so early.”

“S’Okay. I wasn’t asleep.” She nodded, having already assumed as much. “I assume you want to talk about last night?”

“If you’re up for it, yes.”

“Yesterday, right before I drove to your house, Aaron’s lawyer’s lackey was at the door with the envelope. Just another publicity stunt-slash-way to torture his son from beyond the grave. I wasn’t even going to open it, but I did and it sucked and I’m so sorry for treating you and your dad like I did and I--”

“Try not to do it again and we forgive you, but what I meant when I said that I wanted to talk, I meant are you okay?” She interrupted.

Logan hugged her close to his chest and finally let go of some of the tension in his muscles. “I will be.” Looking at the time, he realised that she was going to be late for class if she did not leave soon. “You should go to class.”   
“I don’t have to.”   
“I’m okay, Veronica.” He softly tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. “I’m okay.”

She nodded silently before kissing him goodbye and gently squeezing his hands in a reassuring manner. “Meet me for lunch?”

“I’ll be there.”

She looked back one last time before entering the elevator, feeling like she was doing something wrong.

_Shit._

He was late to meet Veronica. Fuck, she was totally going to kill him. Rushing down the quad in a vain attempt to make it to the food court in time, Logan stopped when he saw who his girlfriend was talking with. Narrowing his eyes, he sauntered over to meet his girlfriend. Honestly, who the fuck does Piz think he is? 

The boy in question was currently inching closer to Veronica and offering her a walkman, telling her to listen to its content. She did, Logan could tell somewhat reluctantly, leaving one over-the-ear headphone side off of her ear to listen to whatever the radio show host was blathering on about.

 _Piz, fucking Piz. That mop-haired dildo is trying to steal my fucking girlfriend._ Logan rolled his eyes at the DJ’s failed attempt to get even closer. _Veronica would eat him alive._ He smiled at the thought.

Feeling like being a dick, he slid next to his girlfriend and made a show of kissing her. “Sorry I’m late, Bobcat.” She took off the headphones completely off and smiled genuinely at him.

Logan gave a nod of vague recollection in greeting to Piz and pulled Veronica so that she was practically sitting in his lap, amping up the PDA for her ‘new buddy’. Seeing the thinly veiled anger behind her eyes, Logan smiled. She was so cute when she was prickly. 

Piz looked away before greeting the other man. “Hey.” 

_Hey Piss, keep your emo haired, puppy dog eyed clutches off of my girlfriend._

Logan nodded in response. After an awkward silence, Veronica smiled politely at Piz and took Logan’s hand to lead him away from the table. 

“It was nice talking to you Piz.” Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes once more as she continued. “Give me that tape when you can, it sounded really good.” 

_‘Really good.’ A glowing compliment, huh Piz?_

Piz nodded in answer and watched sadly as she left with Logan, giggling and shaking her finger at him like a first-grade teacher. It was painfully clear that she was not actually upset at him though. Piz pouted and sighed as he watched the young couple leave, basking in the warmth of the others’ attention, neither one giving him another glance.


	6. Chapter Six; All I Want For Christmas is to be LoVed by You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Christmastime in Neptune, CA.

**RATING:** R/NC-17 for language and sex.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Characters are not owned by me.

 **NOTES:** Italics are flashbacks, letters, notes and internal monologues.

 **SETTING:** Season three, mild AU after LoVe gets and stays together after high school graduation. I took some liberties time-wise.

Love Languages

**CHAPTER SIX; ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS TO BE LOVED BY YOU**

Logan sat in his car, thinking about Christmas. He thought about Christmases past and how this was the first Christmas in a long time that he was actually excited for. As a child, it was difficult for him to get excited for the holiday season when all of the yule-tide cheer was phoney. The pear incident was the final straw for a young Logan Echolls, the final nail in the yule-tide coffin. He finally understood what the holiday meant to his family and the people they associated with; a chance to peacock for friends. This time of year only brought pain and fakery and lies. With a sick look on his face, Logan thought about Christmas of last year and glowered. That was somehow even worse than they were when he was younger. Last Christmas was the absolute worst of all; alone watching Lilly screw the aging actor who happened to donate paternal DNA to Logan. 

Sighing, Logan stepped out of the car and mentally prepared himself for what this could mean, what could possibly happen and the myriad of ways in which this could go horribly wrong.

Despite his misgivings and anxiety that he hoped was well hidden, he wanted this day to go well. He was excited to spend it with people who actually care about each other and he was excited to give gifts to people who, in all likelihood, would actually appreciate them, even if they fussed about the money spent on the gifts. He thought about Veronica’s ‘Good morning and Merry Christmas. Don’t be late!’ text. It seemed that she actually wanted him there for some reason. Or maybe her dread of this meeting just did not come through in text. 

He sighed and thought about how he probably should have taken a more thorough shower after his Christmas morning surfing with Dick. 

_Fuck. This is going to end poorly. Keith Mars is going to find even more reasons to hate me and my and Veronica’s relationship will become untenable. Merry fucking Christmas._

Logan’s less than cheery thoughts were still raging inside of his head as he walked up to the Mars apartment and rang the doorbell. A baseball pajama clad Keith Mars opened the door, smiled and greeted his daughter’s boyfriend, somehow seeming both genuinely happy and resigned to the fact that his daughter’s juvenile delinquent of a boyfriend was joining them for Christmas morning.

_Should I be wearing pajamas too?_

Logan smiled somewhat awkwardly and wished that he could shove his hands in his pockets to stop them from twitching. “Merry Christmas, Mr. Mars.” 

_He’s nervous. Good._

Keith smiled back much more warmly than the boy expected. “Merry Christmas, Logan.” After a pause he continued. “I think Keith is fine.”

Logan widened his eyes in surprise, but managed to nod with a small smile.

_Yeah, I don’t think that’s happening, Mr. Mars._

Veronica with her ever-impeccable timing, chose that moment to bound to the door dressed in a stripey elf hat Christmas-cheering up her regular pajamas. She gave him a chaste kiss in greeting before dragging him into the living room with glee.

“Merry Christmas.” She told him with a beatific smile as she handed him a small wrapped package.

With eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he accepted the gift. “You already gave me my gifts.” He told her. “Several amazing, meaningful, best-gifts-of-my-life kind of gifts. Those were some of the only gifts that I have ever received that actually meant something to me.” He amended his statement. “Other than the gifts that you and Duncan used to give me before.” 

She tried hard not to let her sad tumble of emotions show on her face, so instead she shrugged and once again pushed the gift on him. Taking the hint, why argue over something as unimportant as this, Logan chuckled as he opened the present, amused by her kind persistence. She watched as his hands unwrapped it, unused to giving meaningful gestures like this, especially in front of her dad.

It was a small, silver, picture frame holding a picture of the two of them at the beach. The frame was engraved with some of the words from the card she gave him in LA, the affirmation card that told him how much she cared about him. In the picture, Veronica was laughing at something that he said while he was gazing at her like she was the most precious thing on Earth. The naked adoration that the photo showed used to freak her out, but it now just warmed her, that tiny sliver of fear notwithstanding.

Logan kissed her forehead in thanks and in an effort to hold in his emotions, passed out the gifts that he got for Veronica and her dad. Keith got tickets for opening day of the Padres and an extremely snazzy baseball cap. He wasted no time in prancing around the small living room in his baseball themed PJs and his new hat. They all laughed at the image of the former sheriff prancing around like a schoolgirl who just got asked out to the fall formal by her crush. Keith just looked at them strangely and snorted in response before thanking Logan.

Veronica smiled at her boyfriend in thanks for her father’s gifts before opening hers. She got a brand new, high definition camera and a book on photography that Logan thought she might like. He also gave her a large set of camera filters so that she could play around a bit more with regards to her photography, not just documenting adulterers and assholes not paying their child-support. When her dad left the room to compare the stitching between his new hat and his old ones, Veronica took the time to thank Logan properly.

She quickly straddled his lap and kissed him deeply. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He knew she was thanking him for more than the presents that he gave her.

He groaned in the back of his throat as her tongue licked softly inside of his mouth. Not wanting any evidence of what she did to him with just a kiss, Logan gently pushed her off of his lap before it was too late. Giving her a quick kiss to soothe her pouty lips, he smiled when she only pouted further. She clearly wanted more.

_Me too, Bobcat, me too._

While Keith gave his thanks and Logan tried to use a blanket and the way he was sitting to hide the tent in his pants, Veronica put on ‘The Year Without Santa Claus’ as a nice distraction from the awkward atmosphere that the apartment seemed to be doused in since Logan arrived. Everyone was polite and having fun, but it still felt somewhat unnatural. 

As the movie started she sat as close to her boyfriend as she dared to with her dad in the room and resisted her knee-jerk reaction to fuss about the money spent on a high end camera and baseball tickets and just tried to enjoy the holiday. While a still significant part of her hated how much he spent on the gifts, some larger part of her was glad to have such a thoughtful boyfriend who knew her and her family well enough to give such amazing gifts. He even remembered Backup, giving the dog a large Padres themed dog bone.

_What is it with this family and baseball anyway?_

When the movie ended, her dad took the signals that Veronica was exuding and went into the office to catch up on some work. Glad that he took the hint, she hastily pulled Logan’s arm and bounded to the car, happy to celebrate Christmas with just her boyfriend for a few hours before dinner at the Fennel household started. Knowing that he would prefer to drive his precious car himself, she entered the passenger side and buckled in. 

Looking happy, he questioned her as he started the car. “Where to, my liege?” 

Rolling her eyes, Veronica turned to face him and pointed her index finger on an extended arm, mimicking an exploratory pose. “To The Grande, Miss Daisy.” He rolled his eyes and chuckled, but did as she asked.

As soon as the suite door closed, she pushed him to the bed and straddled him. Before things could progress too far, she put her hands on his upper arms and squeezed, pulling back. “I actually got us another present.” She mumbled over his lips.

“Hmm?” Logan tried to focus on her words and not the incredibly arousing feel of her pressed up against him and his hard-on. “And what’s that?”

_I couldn’t care less._

Breathlessly pulling back with a somewhat sheepish smile, clearly not intending for their little makeout session to get so far. She kissed him quickly before darting off to the other room where her bag was located and pulled out a sparkly Santa hat. Slipping off her favorite black mini and pale green shirt, Veronica carefully placed the Santa hat on her head and delicately put on some rosy-colored chapstick. It was vanilla flavored, Logan’s favorite.

She re-entered the room and loved the sound of a sharp intake of breath that her boyfriend gave when he saw her getup; a sparkly, red, one piece with white edges. It was only made of thin lace and white piping. It was entirely see through except for the lace designs and Logan loved everything about it on her; the way it emphasised her small, perky breasts, the way it smoothed over her slim waist, the way it just barely covered her gorgeous pink nipples. She walked over to him purposefully, her stride confident and deliberate and Logan was glad that she was able to be like this with him. Her newfound confidence in the bedroom was amazing. Veronica trusted him enough to be like this with him and he adored her for it. Opening up emotionally somehow made their sex life even more amazing, and that really was quite a feat. 

Barely able to control himself, he reached for her and groaned almost as if in pain when she pulled back from his hands and smirked. 

Pausing at the foot of the bed, she just barely brushed her fingertips across his thigh and watched in wonderment as his erection pulsed noticeably in his pants. Knowing what she did to him, that he was just as enamored with her as she was with him was the only reason that she was able to be like this in front of him and she was pleased to have a boyfriend patient enough to wait and let her set the pace, patient enough to take the time to build her confidence.

Frustrated that Veronica was not moving anymore, just looking at him with a mixture of emotions he could not place, he once more reached up to bring her down on top of him. When she once again pulled back, he narrowed his eyes at her and she laughed. 

“Were you always this much of a tease and I just missed it?”

Seeing the raw need in his eyes, she relented, knowing that he needed this just as badly as she did. She squeezed his ankles to let him know that she was still in charge and hopped up on to the bed, pleased when she noticed his wide-eyed gaze not leaving her breasts. They were bouncing from the movement and her outfit gave them extra push motion so that there was more cleavage than usual. 

She slowly climbed on top of him, taking care to brush against his dick, and whispered into his ear to answer his question. “Nope.” She popped the ‘p’. “You made me like this.” She yanked his shirt off before kissing him hard, moaning with him in the back of her throat.

“Good for…ah… me.” He sounded extra gravely and barely managed to get the words out when she flicked her nail against his nipple.

Veronica started to kiss her way down his tense body, detouring to his nipples, and sometimes sucking hard enough on his firm chest and abdomen to leave hickies. “I am… the luckiest guy, huh?” He moaned in appreciation of what her tongue was doing. 

“Yep.” She confirmed with a satisfied grin.

She continued to trail kisses down his chest before stopping just short of his pants.

Losing the air of serenity that she did not really feel, Veronica hurriedly shoved his pants down, eager to get her hands on his throbbing member. She pushed aside the lacy material and sat down, just basking in the extremely full feeling that he created. Needing more, she gripped his shoulders and gyrated on top of him, both of them moving in tandem and at a fast enough, but neither fast nor slow pace. Feeling extra pent up, especially after her flaunting, revealing outfit, he picked up the pace, hitting the spot inside of her that never failed to make her come. She came twice more before Logan too finished and she fell back onto the sheets, her feet now next to his midsection.

Knowing that she liked to be covered and wanting to be closer to her, he tugged her back towards the head of the bed and loosely covered them both with the sheet.

“Damn, Bobcat.” He panted. “You never cease to amaze me.” 

“Good.”

As they were laying side by side, still catching their breaths, he asked her why they did not just do this at her house, something he had always wondered, but never had the security to ask. “Why do we always come here to have sex?”

Veronica looked at him with her ‘are you kidding’ face, sitting up to face him while still wrapped in the sheet. “So, so many reasons. Not least among them is; I am not having sex in front of Backup.”

He chuckled, not sure that the dog would even allow that. “And the others?”

She started listing, ticking off her fingers as she did so. “Smaller bed, nosy neighbors who will not hesitate for even a second to gab to my father, thinner walls, it’s smaller, my dad could walk in at any time, Wallace has a key. And it’s not like we’ve never done it there before, we just usually do it when my dad is out of town. I mean we’re not exactly the quietest couple.”

Relenting, Logan nodded, amused at her matter-of-fact tone when she described their tendency toward loudness.

_My girl is a screamer._

“Besides,” She continued. “It’s not like we only have sex here. We have had sex other places; the cars, the office when my dad is out of town, the boat, the Hearst library, the bathrooms at school, the marina, hotels when Dick is hovering--” Veronica stopped listing and looked horrified. “Oh. my. god. You’ve turned me into a sex maniac!”

He just chuckled again, the low, gravely one that she loved, and pressed a series of small kisses to her jaw. “Hmm, I guess I did. You’re welcome.” She quickly straddled him as best she could in the sheet and Logan gently pulled her back. Before she could get confused or hurt, he kissed her. “I actually have another present for you.”

She nodded, expecting this at some point. “I thought there might be more.”

He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a black velvet box. Determined not to make a fuss over the potential cost of what was clearly a high-end jewelry box, she smiled and took a moment before opening it. Inside was a glittering, even in the dim light of the bedroom, single round cut stone, peacock blue pendant about the size of a nickel and it was on a white gold chain that was able to become double chained or stay single stranded. Also in the box was a centimeter tall, black velvet choker. She looked up at him and waited for the explanation she knew that he had.

He answered her unasked question with a bashful-for-him smile, looking down. “It’s blue topaz. Strong and beautiful, just like you.” He gently traced the chain in the box and she smiled, but before she could thank him, he kept talking. “Not as expensive as sapphire, but just as clear and elegant and beguiling, almost as strong, but it’s cheaper. The necklace isn’t flashy or ostentatious and I think if you wore it at school you’d be fine, but if you don’t want to that’s obviously okay.” He took a deep breath before continuing and she chuckled lightly, pleased that he put this much thought into jewelry for her. 

_Strong and beautiful, just like me._ She smiled. _What a sap._

“It’s on a new chain, but the charm itself is good quality vintage from the thirties.” He pointed to the side of the charm. The gemstone was wrapped in lace style white gold, so that you could see through the gem when you looked through it from the front. “It has some dings in it, but the stone is in perfect condition.”

Seeing that he was done speaking, she launched herself at him and kissed him. “I love it, Logan. Thank you.” He smiled back at her and she handed him the choker. “Be a doll?” When he finished, he reached for the other necklace but she stopped him. Seeing the hurt look he tried to mask, she rushed to explain. “I can’t have long necklaces on when I do this.” She straddled him again and passionately kissed him, the sheet covering both of them now falling to the floor.

She traced the definitions of his muscles with her fingernails as she kissed her way down his neck. “The necklace is beautiful and this choker is a lot more comfortable than my other one.” 

He gave a small gasp as she kissed his nipple. “I know you like to layer them sometimes.”

Pausing, she looked up at him, amazed that he noticed such little things about her. She did not usually wear necklaces, but when she did they were often layered. Seeing the look in her eyes, Logan pulled her back to his mouth and kissed her, both of them pouring all of their emotion into the kiss. Taking their time and enjoying the kiss, they eventually became too pent up and Veronica slipped her hand between them to guide his dick back inside her. They both groaned at the intrusion before their lips met with unbridled passion. It did not take long for them to finish, both of them coming screams muffled by the ongoing kiss.

Once again falling back, she kissed his now sweaty chest and relaxed. When they were both feeling sufficiently rested, Veronica reached around him to grab the box and then handed it to him. 

“You want me to put it on you?” She nodded and settled herself in between his legs, not seeing the happy, hidden smile he flashed. 

“Merry Christmas, Veronica.” He kissed his way down her spine, not exactly erotically, but sensually. 

“Are you coming with me and my dad to the Fennels’ Christmas dinner?” She pressed herself into his lips.

“Nah, family only. I’ll chill with Dick.” He did not sound upset, or resigned, but Veronica could still sense that he wanted somewhere to go.

“You are family.” She said it so quietly, that if he was not playing with her hair, he probably would have missed it.

“You’re my family too, Veronica, but this is real family time, just for you guys. How ‘bout we meet up after at Dog Beach?” She did not like the way he said real family, implying that he was not real family to her, but she dropped it for now, not wanting to ruin Christmas.

She finally turned to meet his eyes. Cupping his face, she kissed him slowly. “I have to leave pretty soon. I promised to help Alicia get up.”

“Okay. Go get dressed. I’ll watch you.” He playfully leered at her and she smiled indulgently before kissing his cheek and reaching over him to grab the sheet that had fallen. “I’ve seen it all before, Bobcat. In fact, I’ve done a lot more than admire your fabulous figure from afar.” He continued to ogle her, while imagining all of their past sexual adventures, his eyes unfocusing and his mouth slipping into a dazed smile. She hit him with a pillow, smacking the dreamy look off of his face. “What?”

She laughed at him. “Knock it off, perv.” 

He nodded. “You’re right. I should just help you get dressed.” 

Veronica laughed harder as she took off the lingerie she still wore and put on the regular clothes that she left here earlier for this specific purpose while she tried not to look at her boyfriend as he looked at her. She threw him the red scraps of lace as they came off of her body. When she was finished changing, she reapplied her chapstick, made sure her new necklaces were well displayed and walked over to a still naked Logan, kissing him goodbye. 

“I’ll see you later?”

He nodded, confirming. “Text me when you’re ready to head to Dog Beach.” He pulled her back into a deeper kiss. “Merry Christmas, Veronica. I love you.”

“I love you too, Logan.” She mumbled it quietly over his lips before her voice regained its strength. “Merry Christmas.” She walked out of the room and it suddenly felt lonely, but he knew that he was doing the right thing in letting her go alone. They did not need a hanger on.

She glared at him from across the room. “I know what you did.”

_Well, shit._

He had no idea what she was talking about, but seeing the look on her face; disappointed, angry, resigned, he knew it had to be bad. “What?” Fuck, she looked livid.

“Let’s start at the beginning, shall we? One; you took a baseball bat to a sheriff’s car, destruction of property.” She held up two fingers. “Two; you beat Mercer nearly into a goddamn coma, assault and battery. And three; you didn’t tell me about any of it, withholding pertinent information from your girlfriend, your very nosy, need to be in the know girlfriend.” She sounded more hurt and betrayed than pissed now. Before he could apologize and grovel, she rushed over to him and hugged him. “Don’t ever do anything like that again, Logan.” She looked at him dead in the eye and tried to convey the seriousness of what she was saying. “There are better ways to solve problems and get justice than to punch people out, Logan.” She poked him in the chest, hard. “Promise.” 

He knew what she was asking, but was unable to give it to her. “I don’t think I can do that, Veronica.” Before she could interrupt, he held up a hand to stop her. “They drugged and almost raped you, twice, and it was only sheer dumb luck that they didn’t. I… I just needed to do something. We were barely speaking at the time and I needed to do something.”

She shoved him. “Well next time tell me and I’ll find a way to talk you out of doing something that could end up on your permanent record, you idiot. If you had killed Mercer, you would be tried for murder.” He opened his mouth to interrupt, but she ignored him and kept speaking. “You might be able to get involuntary manslaughter with your fancy schmancy lawyers, but that still carries a minimum one year prison sentence, fucktard.” She squeezed his biceps. “That would go on your permanent record and ruin your chances of getting a job or having a life outside of your trust fund. I know that you like your trust fund, but are you honestly going to be happy just loafing around, lounging on your cushion of hundreds?”

“Great to know my girlfriend thinks so-o highly of me.” He said sarcastically and fell back against the bed.

“Don’t turn this into a money fight, Logan. This is a ‘You’re a selfish, compulsive jackass who only thinks with his fists.’ fight.” She spoke through her tightened jaw, but managed to avoid the word violent because she knew it only made him think of his father, but while Logan fought for justice and protection, Aaron fought for control and pleasure. Logan did not need to feel like his girlfriend saw him that way, no matter how upset she was at him right now.

He sat up and his brown eyes flashed with something volatile, something dangerous and angry. She put her hands on her hips and matched his anger, neither of them backing down, waiting until the tension broke or someone yielded. 

They moved at the same time, lips meeting with passion and hurt and anger. She ripped off his shirt and scraped her nails down his chest and he retaliated by roughly twisting her nipple and biting her lip. When they broke apart, the look in their eyes was predatory. With a toothy grin, he grabbed at her hips and ass, feeling the pissed off emotions radiating off of her. She bit around his jaw and pushed herself into him.

Confident that he was just as ready as she was, she grabbed his bulge and squeezed. “Bastard.” She growled into his mouth, her anger fueling both her actions and her words.

Logan grinned darkly and ripped off her shirt and bra while she scratched his back and dug her nails into the strong muscles of his arms. “Says the bitch.”

“Fuck…” Veronica moaned loudly as his lips fastened around her aching buds. “Logan.”

He quickly tore off the rest of their clothes and thrust two fingers inside of her, making her gasp in pleasure as he verified that she was ready for him. No matter how rough or quick their sex was, he always made sure that she was wet and ready for him. Always. Logan entered her with one quick motion, impaling her on his steel-hard cock and she groaned.

“Jesus, Veronica.” He used rapid, shallow upward thrusts to move inside of her and both of them were already close to losing it.

They came at the same time, neither one of them able to resist succumbing to the intense pleasure for long. They cleaned themselves and redressed in silence before Veronica motioned him to the bed, able to talk more calmly after their release of energy.

She held his hand as he sat down next to her. “I know you, Logan. I do. You’re smart and capable and because you’re so smart, you get bored easily. I don’t know how long you would be happy without something to do, but we can fight about your wasted potential later.” She wrenched herself away from him and looked down, her voice now broken and sad. “What the hell were you thinking? Do you honestly think that this, us, would have survived you going to prison?”

_No._

Logan looked down at her small, vulnerable body before answering. “No, I don’t.” Feeling guilty as hell, he soothed his hand under her shirt and down her spine.

“That makes two of us. Please don’t let me lose another person that I love, Logan.” She pleaded to him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “Please.”

When she turned around again, Veronica hastily wiped her eyes, hating to cry. He pulled her to his chest and she hugged him back, breathing in his scent. “He hurt you, Veronica,” She pulled back slightly to cut him off, but he ignored her. “and I know that I shouldn’t have done any of what I did, but they hurt you and prison isn’t enough for what they did to you or any of those other girls. And I am so, so sorry that I caused you pain, that I scared you, and I promise to try and control my impulses better in the future, but they hurt you. I thought Mercer was my friend and he hurt you.”

Knowing that she would not be able to convince him, at least for right now, she nodded and gently pressed a kiss to his chin. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“I can’t lose you either, Veronica. Not again”

She knew that he was seeing the similarities between last summer’s conversation and this one. “I’m not breaking up with you over this. I just… I… don’t know.” He looked unconvinced that she was not going to leave him over this, but he smiled at her anyway. She buried her face into his chest again, vowing to make him see, promising to stay and fight it out this time. “I’m not, Logan.”

“Okay, Bobcat. That’d be great.”

_That’d be great?_

He sounded amused, but she could still detect the faint tenseness in his muscles. He was worried that she would bail over this. “I love you, Logan.” She tried to make eye contact, but she broke it at the last second, unable to handle the raw emotion in his eyes.

Gently kissing her, he smoothed out the crinkle between her eyes with his thumb. “I love you too, Veronica.”

“We haven’t had angry sex in awhile.” She remarked after a while, still cuddled against his chest, still avoiding his eyes.

“Yeah, well we haven’t really needed it in a while, since we went away.”

“Yeah.”

Both of them knew what the other was thinking; that angry sex was fun and intense, but it was not worth long-term relationship troubles. They had been down that road before and it was nothing but trouble.


End file.
